The Biggest Mystery
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: Follow the journey of Hermione and Severus as they puzzle out the biggest mystery of life which states that Love works in mysterious ways. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Biggest Mystery-Love**

**Disclaimer: Thanks Mrs. Rowling for your wonderful characters. I absolutely lay no claim to any Potterverse characters, just putting them in tales of my own, and I am not making a dime from them. Enjoy the story yall.**

_This particular tale takes place after Hogwarts. It will develop into a HG/SS in later chapters, so without further adieu..._

Chapter 1  
**_Prologue_**

In 2000, two years after graduation, the final battle with Voldemort took place. The side of light won, but at a cost of the lives of many wizards and witches. Harry, Hermione and Ron fought side by side against Voldemort and his most powerful deatheaters, all three sustaining grievous injuries in the process. After spending weeks in St. Mungo's, the three walked out of the hospital straight into Auror training to rid the world of the remaining Death Eaters. It took two long years, and in 2002 Operation "Dark Mark" was deemed a success. There were no more Death Eaters, but still plenty of bad wizards and witches to bring to justice. Also in 2002, Harry and Ron married their sweethearts, Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown, coming to the realization that life was too short and sweet to wait. In a double ceremony on August 1, 2002, Harry and Ron vowed to love and cherish Ginny and "Lav" for the rest of their lives. Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed on the Magical Law Enforcement Squad as hit wizards.

What about Hermione?

For a while she remained single and shortly after Harry and Ron's wedding, she was invited on an two-year Auror exchange program in America. She accepted and on September 1, 2002 she departed for America. During the first months in America, she developed an immediate friendship with a member of her Auror team, a man named Travis Williams. Travis was fascinated by the petite but formidable British witch. Hermione was enchanted by the strong, quiet wizard who was ferocious in a fight. Here we join the story!

"Mione, could you help me with this? You're better at making potions," Travis asked Hermione with a smile.

In the potions lab at the New York City Auror Department, a new batch of Veritaserum potion was being made. Hermione's heart fluttered a bit, as it had been happening lately when Travis spoke to her. She walked to the table where he was brewing.

"Not enough acorn powder again," Hermione mused as she sniffed the potion.

Travis gulped as he saw Hermione tuck her hair behind her ears and bend over to sniff the potion. He caught the scent of her lilac musk and blushed. As she added more to the potion, he quickly took in the rest of her and cleared his throat.

_She's gorgeous and doesn't even know it!_ Travis thought.

Some owls arrived with the post and a familiar white owl flew to Hermione.

"Hello Hedwig," she said fondly when the owl affectionately nipped her fingers.

She took the small pile of letters and sat down. She smiled when she saw the first one from Harry.

**Hermione Granger  
Auror Department, New York City  
USA  
December 1, 2002 **

Hi there!

We all loved your last letter about your latest adventure. I can just imagine you and your team facing down a banshee! Draco is in France helping out there with some harpies. Same old thing here, random vampire and werewolf attacks. We do have some fantastic news; Ginny is pregnant! I know it's soon after the wedding, but we didn't want to wait any longer. We want nothing more than a family of our own! When are you coming back to visit? Send pics soon, Ginny is dying for some. And what about this Travis guy? Is there romance potential? Gotta go, me and Ginny send our love!  
Harry

She opened the next letter from Ron.

**_Hermione Granger  
Auror Department, New York City  
USA  
December 1, 2002 _**

Mione-

Lav cannot get enough of your letters! She loves the descriptions of New York and your banshee mission. As Harry might have told you, we have a bit of a vampire problem and some werewolves are making trouble. Nothing we can't handle though. Great news, Lav is pregnant! With twins! Girls! We are so exited and I hope they look like her. HaHa. Dinner is ready so I'll end this letter. Take care of yourself and send some pictures!

All our love, Ron and Lav

Hermione was laughing when she finished the letters.

"I take it you enjoyed those letters?" Travis asked.

_I wish she'd laugh some more! I want to see some more of her smiles!_ Travis thought.

"My best friends are both expecting children!" Hermione said. "They are never going to let me down about it either. We always did everything together. They tease me about breaking the cycle."

"But you will one day right? Marriage and kids?" Travis asked.

"Yes, I hope, but it all seems a big mystery right now," Hermione said.

"What?" Travis asked as he bottled up the finished potion.

"The whole love thing," Hermione said sighing. "Love seems to be a mystery that I can't unravel, no matter how hard I've tried. I guess I just haven't found the right man."

A few quiet minutes passed. Travis decided to take a step, one he hoped wasn't too soon. He had known Hermione for only a couple of months but thought she was great.

"Umm Mione, some of us are going out for drinks later. Would you like to join us?" Travis asked, hoping he didn't sound too hopeful.

"I'd love to Travis. I haven't gone out too much since I've been here, sounds like fun," Hermione said as she wrote a letter back to her friends.

"Can I pick you up at your place? Around eight tonight?" Travis inquired.

"Sounds great, see you tonight," Hermione said and left the office.

She left the office to send the letters off, her heart pounding in her ears.

_I hope I didn't sound too flippant about the invite! I know I like him as more than friends, but does he? See, mystery!_ she thought.

Shortly before eight that night, Hermione answered the knock on her door. She looked through the peephole and saw Travis there, adjusting the collar on his shirt. She opened the door and saw him dressed in a blue and black flannel shirt, blue jeans and black cowboy boots. She had never seen him out of his work clothes and was pleasantly surprised.

_Myhe looks good!_

"Come in, I'll be ready in five minutes," she said showing him to the living room.

When she left the room, he stood up and went to the fireplace and looked at the pictures on the mantle. He saw a picture of Hermione with Harry and Ron minutes before leaving Hogwarts. He saw another of her with her parents and chuckled at one of her with Crookshanks, her dearly departed kneazle. She didn't have the heart to get another one after he died.

"I'm ready," he heard from behind.

He turned and saw her standing there. She had changed clothes.

"You didn't have to change," Travis said.

"Well, I saw you and decided that I was dressed too formal," Hermione answered. "Do I look all right?"

_Fine, perfect, beautiful!_ Travis thought.

"You look good," Travis said.

She was dressed in a black-and-blue blouse, snug blue jeans and black boots with not-too-high heels.

"I thought we could match," Hermione said.

"Let's go have some fun," Travis said and the two left her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 The Right Man

**Chapter 2- The Right Man**

Travis and Hermione arrived at a club and went in. Travis scanned the room for a few seconds and saw some people waving at him.

"There they are," Travis said. He led Hermione through the crowd to the group at a table.

"Hey Matt, Bill how are you," Hermione said. She knew them from work.

"Mione, these other dum-dums are Rachel, Donnie and Ryan. We all graduated from the Salem school together."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said nodding at the group.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where the loo is?" Hermione asked.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"The bathroom," Travis helped.

"Oh, that way, behind the blue pole," Rachel said pointing the way.

"I'll be right back," Hermione said.

When she left, the others started in on Travis.

"Well done Travis, she is pretty," Donnie said.

"So do you like her?" Rachel asked.

Travis blushed.

"Omigod! You _do_ like her!" Ryan exclaimed.

Hermione returned. They all smiled at her then at Travis.

"You two really look sweet together," Rachel said.

She reminded Hermione of Ginny.

"What? Oh no, we're just friends, colleagues," Hermione said with a blush.

"Uh, right. Anyway, your name is Mione?" Rachel asked.

"Well, it's Hermione, but Travis here shortened it to Mione."

Travis touced Hermione's arm. "Would you care for a drink?"

"Sure, a glass of wine?" Hermione answered.

Travis left to get her drink. Rachel patted the seat next to her inviting Hermione to sit down. She noticed how Hermione looked after Travis as he went to the bar.

"How long have you known Travis?" Rachel asked.

"Since September second," Hermione answered.

"Were you an auror in England?"

"Yes."

"I don't mean this to be an interrogation, but me, Donnie and Travis have been best friends since first year and we care about him. We are curious about you since he likes you."

Hermione was surprised. "He likes me?"

"It's obvious, we know him better than anyone."

Travis returned with drinks. He handed Hermione a glass of wine.

"This group hasn't driven you away yet?" Travis teased.

"No, Rachel was just telling me that you have been best friends. It reminds me of Harry and Ron, we were best friends through school."

"Did Rachel tell you she was Top Girl?" Travis said.

"Trav, come on, school's over, no one cares," Rachel said.

"That's great, I was head girl at my school too."

"Really? I didn't know that. Your bio just said "accomplished student and auror, specialization in potions and charms."

"Well, enough about work. How about some dancing?" Donnie suggested.

The group went to the floor. Hermione loved to dance, and it showed. She hopped, clapped, swung her hips and laughed as she mixed with the crowd. When the dance was over, she rejoined the group and accepted another glass of wine from Travis. After a few minutes, Travis and Hermione found themselves alone at a booth.

"It seems my friends have deserted me," Travis said a little annoyed. He was embarrassed for Hermione.

"Why are you mad?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not mad," Travis said.

"Something is the matter then, I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong."

"Can I tell you the truth?" Travis asked.

"Always."

"I'm not sure."

"Cryptic yet interesting response. Not sure about what?"

"What I feel."

"If it helps, I'm not sure myself."

"My last relationship ended badly."

"Relationship? Is there something I should know?" Hermione pressed.

"I know this may seem sudden, but I see something starting between us."

"Can I tell you the truth Travis?"

"Always."

"I see something between us too. I just don't know how to start. It's been a while for me too, and like you, my last relationship ended badly as well."

"Can we go somewhere quiet to talk?" Travis asked.

"I'd like that," Hermione answered.

Ten minutes later, the two were in a quiet coffee shop eating pie, basically telling each other their life's stories. Before they knew it, it was midnight.

"I'm sorry for keeping you out so late," Travis apologized as they stood at Hermione's door.

"No, don't be silly, I had a lovely time," Hermione answered.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds when Travis cleared his throat and asked a question that would seal his fate:

"Mione, would it be alright if I kissed you?"

Hermione had never quite been asked that way and was pleased.

"I would like that," Hermione answered softly.

Travis stepped forward, cupped Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her gently. The caressing of her lips sent shivers from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Travis was trembling when he finished and stepped back.

"Can I call you tomorrow?" Travis asked.

Hermione nodded. She was incapable of speech at the moment.

"Well then, good night."

"You too Travis."

Hermione watched him enter the elevator and he gave her a smile before the doors closed.

She went into her apartment and flopped down on the sofa.

_What a kiss!_ Hermione thought gaily.

Travis was true to his word and called the next morning while Hermione was eating breakfast.

"So how does this morning find you?" Travis asked.

Eating," Hermione answered.

"Should I call back?"

"No, I was just finishing."

"It's Saturday, I have some things to do this morning, but would you like to go for a walk around Central Park after lunch?" Travis asked.

"Sounds great," Hermione replied.

"Good, I'll pick you up at two o'clock?"

"I'll be waiting."

"Wear comfortable shoes Mione."

"I will, see you then." She almost added _love_ to the end before she hung up.

Shortly before two, Travis arrived. She opened her door to find him dressed in blue jeans, brown loafers and a plain white t-shirt. He was wearing a black leather jacket that had a "Salem" patch on the front.

_He looks good no matter what he wears!_

"Ready?" he asked.

She was dressed in a blue cable-knit sweater, blue jeans and a long brown wool coat.

_She looks good no matter what she wears!_

They walked for a good two hours through the park, totally enjoying each other's company as they talked of their adventures as Aurors and students. Later that afternoon, they made arrangements for dinner that night. At seven that night, he arrived again at her apartment with a rose and a kiss on her cheek.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

She blushed at the comment.

"I take it you don't hear that a lot, Mione." She shook her head.

"Damn shame, because it's true. You are beautiful. Now, are you hungry? I hope you like surf and turf."

Hermione politely nodded and they left. She wasn't sure what the term meant, but was willing to be a sport and find out. And found out she did. The steak and seafood was delicious. And so was a drink called "Manhattan Iced Tea." She was plenty tipsy by the time dinner was over, and Travis found out she was a funny drunk. She wasn't sloppy or stupid, just more relaxed and told the funniest jokes. Hermione was sobered but still relaxed by the time they walked back to her apartment, and the two sat on Hermione's sofa talking.

"Mione, can I kiss you again?"

"I'd like that."

He scooted closer to her and kissed her in pretty much the same manner as the night before. Hermione wanted more however and pressed herself closer to him. They paused for a minute, smiled at each other, and embraced each other. They explored each other's lips, he ran his hands through her hair and she ran a hand up his thigh. He put his hand on hers.

"Mione, what if I said I wanted more," he asked softly.

"More what?" she answered.

"More of you."

"I'd say that's the sexiest thing a man has ever said to me."

Travis took that as a good sign and gently explored more of her with his hands while kissing her. Hermione returned the favor and Travis gasped when he heard a soft moan from Hermione.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

"Don't you dare." she responded.

She undid his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. Flattered by her initiative, he slowly slid her silky blouse over her head. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. One look at his sharply toned chest and stomach sent her stomach into flip-flops. Without realizing it, she licked her lips. She reached out and ran her fingertips over his chest, down his stomach. He did the same thing. He pulled her into his lap and buried his face in her breasts.

"Hermione," he mumbled.

He forgot what else he was going to say. Hermione was so aroused she was incapable of any thought or speech, so she just went with the moment and obeyed what her body was telling her. And her body wanted this man in front of her. She noticed the bulge in the front of his pants and knew what he needed, happy to oblige. She had never reacted to anyone this way before and was loving it. There was no hesitation or doubt about what was going to happen. She stood up, took his hand and led him into her bedroom. The removal of the rest of their clothing was a seduction, and the sight of Hermione laying nude on her bed beneath him took his breath away.

"I was so wrong," he whispered as he suckled her neck.

"About what," she muttered back.

"You're not beautiful, you're stunning."

Hermione could take no more. No man had _ever_ turned her on so much. She suddenly flipped him on his back and swiftly impaled herself on him. She gasped, moaned and smiled.

"It's been too long," she said softly.

"I know what you mean," he replied.

Hermione started moving her hips on him, coming down hard on him while he drove his up. Travis was in sensory overload; the feel of her soft, moist hair as it hit the base of his cock, the feel of her nails digging into his chest as she rode him, the feel of her breasts as they rubbed against him. The sight of her flushed face, her closed eyes and the feel of her lips on his neck elicited a groan as he fought to hold back coming, wanting her to come first. Travis knew she close, as she rode harder and switched her grip from his chest to the blanket under him to get more leverage.

"Travis, I'm commm," she started but was unable to finish as her orgasm overtook her. Travis was enraptured at the sight and sounds of Hermione letting go. Before he knew it, he felt the familiar heat from the bottom of his stomach and his balls tighten. He grasped her hips and gasped, "Mione, don't stop," and she rode faster. He drove his hips up harder and cried out. He finally came with a yell, and thrust his hips up a few more times, milking the moment out as much as he could. He felt lightheaded when he opened his eyes to see Hermione gazing down at him.

"You're wonderful," she said and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you," he said.

Over the next couple of weeks, Travis and Hermione were inseparable. Travis' friends were thrilled for him that he had found love. Travis and Hermione were thrilled that they had found each other. The Christmas holidays were upon them and Hermione was going back to Britain for a visit. She would be leaving in two days.

"Oh no you're not!" Travis said.

"What?" she asked.

"You are not going, _we_ are," he insisted.

"Are you serious?" she asked happily.

"About you, of course." he replied. "My folks are gone, all of my friends are going away and there's no one else I'd rather be with."

"I guess it's settled. _We_ leave in two days," Hermione said. "And thank you, I'm so happy. And I love you."


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Holidays

**Chapter 3- Happy Holidays**

The morning of December 22, Hermione and Travis port-keyed to the British Ministry of Magic travel point. Hermione pulled a couple of vials of nausea potions from her pocket. She and Travis drank the contents, as porting across an ocean made one's stomach miserable. Hermione was giddy as she thought of arriving at the burrow.

"I must warn you Travis, they will be surprised to see me but will be more surprised by you," Hermione said.

"Should I be worried?" Travis said teasing her.

"No, but they might seem a bit, how do I put it, enthusiastic," Hermione said. "Ready?"

"Ready when you are," Travis replied.

Minutes later, the two appeared on the front lawn of the burrow. The sounds of activity could be heard from inside. The tinkle of a glass, a shutting door and the unmistakable yell of Molly was heard.

"That would be Mrs. Weasley," Hermione quipped.

She led him to the front door and peeked in. She saw Molly, Ginny and Lavender sitting in chairs in the living room. She put her head in the door and said, "Knock, knock, may I come in?"

The three heads of the females shot up, shrieked and rushed to the door. Molly threw open the door and drug Hermione in. Travis chuckled. She was engulfed in hugs.

"Hermione, what a surprise! You look good!" Ginny said.

"Naughty thing, you should have told us you were coming for a visit. So what have you been doing with yourself besides Auror work?" Molly asked as she started to lead Hermione to a dining room chair.

"One second," Hermione said and stepped backwards through the door. She grabbed Travis' hand and pulled him into the house.

"I'd like you to meet Travis Williams," she said, eyes shining as she looked at him.

He held his hand out. "Pleased to meet you."

The three women were surprised at the sight of Travis. They shook his hand then looked to Hermione. She only had eyes for him. That much was obvious.

"Please you two have a seat," Molly said ushering the two to seats.

Ginny and Lavender were appraising Travis.

"Stop it you two, you're embarrassing him," Hermione said.

"So Travis, you're an Auror too?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Mione and I are on the same team," Travis said.

"So you're from New York City?" Lavender asked exitedly.

"From Maine originally, then attended the Salem School of Magic. After graduation, I was accepted into the Auror program and have been in New York ever since."

"How do you like New York?" Lavender asked.

"I love it. It's even better now," he said looking at Hermione. He squeezed her hand.

"I'm going there one day, wait and see," Lavender said.

"Just let me know, you'll have a place to stay," Hermione assured the girl.

For twenty minutes they talked about what was going on with Hermione and Travis until a loud, familiar voice boomed:

"It's about time our deserter paid us a visit!" Ron teased loudly.

Hermione jumped up and ran to the door, tackling Ron in a hug.

"Mione, great to see you! Wow, have you been working out?" he asked. "Hey Harry, come see who's returned to us!"

Harry came into the house and was tackled with a hug as well. She took a good look at Ron and Harry and said, "It's so good to see you. I have someone for you to meet."

Travis stood up looking at Harry and Ron. He was as tall as the two.

"Boys, this is Travis Williams. Trav, meet Harry and Ron," Hermione said.

Travis extended his hand and shook the two surprised hands.

"Mione brought a bloke home," Ron said.

"How observant dear," Lavender said from the background.

Harry cocked his head at Travis and asked, "So Travis, do you play quidditch?"

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, I love it. Played beater at school."

"Care for a go? I have a broom you can use," Ron said.

"Sounds fun," Travis said walking out the back door with the two.

"Trav, wait!' Hermione called out. "Just a minute you two, I'll send him right out," she told Harry and Ron.

"Harry and Ron just want to size you up. They are a tad protective of me and probably want to ensure that you 'merit their approval," Hermione said rolling her eyes. "Don't take any crap from them, be honest and play like I've seen you play."

She kissed him and he went to join Harry and Ron. Within minutes shouts were heard and she rejoined the ladies in the dining room.

"Now Hermione, let's get down to brass tacks. Just how serious are you about him?" Ginny asked.

"Quite serious, I assure you." Hermione said.

"Wedding bells perhaps?" Molly asked.

"Perhaps," Hermione said with a wink.

"You certainly look happy," Ginny said.

"I could say the same for you two, you positively glow," Hermione told them. "Do you have names for the babies yet?"

"Yes, Olivia and Liam for the twins," Lavender said patting her stomach.

"James for this little guy," Ginny said.

"Have you seen your parents yet?" Molly asked.

"Tomorrow," Hermione said.

Time flew by and the ladies prepared lunch. As it was being put on the table, Harry, Ron and Travis came barreling in, laughing and slapping each other on the back as if they were old friends.

"You three get washed up and come to lunch, off now, shoo!" Molly waved.

After lunch and through the afternoon, the group chatted and caught up.

"Tomorrow, I'm taking Travis to meet my parents then show him Diagon Alley. The day after that I'll give him the Hogwarts tour and say hello to everyone there. After that it's just whatever," she said waving a hand. "I'll get an owl off now to Albus."

That night they stayed for dinner as well but politely refused the offer of staying the night at the burrow.

"Thanks Molly, but we have a room in Diagon Alley. And on that note, we'll say goodbye for the evening. It was a long trip and we're tired."

Hermione hugged everyone goodbye and the couple apparated away.

"My goodness, have you ever seen Hermione in such a state?" Molly asked.

"I think it's great," Ginny said.

"Yeah, they are so in love," Lavender gushed.

"I've never seen her look at anyone like that," Harry said.

"It's about time I say. I'm happy for her and I hope this works out for her," Molly said. The rest agreed and went to bed.

That night in the hotel room, Hermione and Travis were cuddled together and talking about the day.

"You have great friends, Mione" Travis said.

"I'm glad you think so, I was worried they would chase you away," Hermione said.

Hermione talked softly for a few minutes until she heard the soft snores of Travis.

"Good night love," she said, kissing his forehead.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sound of flatware being tapped together. She sat up sleepily and saw Travis sitting on the foot of the bed. There was a large tray of food on a table there as well.

"Breakfast!" he said brightly. He handed her a cup of coffee.

After breakfast and a bout of vigorous lovemaking, the couple headed to the Grangers. Her parents jumped in surprise when they appeared with a loud pop into the living room. As surprised as they were to see Hermione, they were even more surprised to see Travis.

"It's not everyday that our Herms brings a young chap home, much less a tall good-looking American," Mr. Granger said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname "Herms".

"Travis, she looks so happy, thank you for that," Mrs. Granger said hugging Hermione again.

"My pleasure Mrs. Granger," Travis said kissing the top of her head. "Your daughter has made me very happy."

They stayed at the Grangers until after lunch then left to go to Diagon Alley. Travis was fascinated by how old world it seemed. He noticed how she paused in front of the familiar shop and looked at the owls, kneazles, cats and other animals. She pointed out Fortescues, Ollivanders Fine Wands, Madame Maxime's, and finally Flourish and Blotts Booksellers. After spending a good hour there, they stopped to have a snack at Fortescues.

"We still have some time left today. What would you like to do?" Hermione asked.

"I'd like to see some of London, I've never been there," Travis said.

"That I can do," Hermione said.

That night, they had dinner care of room service and watched some television before taking a hot bath together then going to bed.

"Mione, I feel kinda dumb for asking now, but what would you like for Christmas?"

Hermione sat up in bed. "You know what? I'd ask you the same! "Why don't you surprise me," Hermione said snuggling back in bed with him.

_That I can do!_ Travis thought.

* * *

The next afternoon, Hermione and Travis floo-ed to Hogwarts into Albus' office.

Albus greeted Hermione with a hug. "Hermione, it's grand to see you my girl. And who is the lucky young gentleman on your arm?" Albus asked.

"I'm pleased to introduce Travis Williams of New York City, Auror division, American Magical Administration. Travis, may I present the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."

"Pleased to meet you sir. Mione has told me so much about this place," Travis said with a strong handshake.

"Lemon drop?" Albus offered to the two.

Hermione waved them off but Travis took a couple and popped them in his mouth.

"I love these," he said.

"Yes, as do I. Hermione, I'd say he's what you would call a "keeper," Albus said.

Hermione was stifling her giggles. No one ever accepted a lemon drop. That made him a winner in Albus' eyes. At lunch, the staff gushed over Travis. They marveled over the tall, handsome American Auror who managed to capture Hermione's heart. McGonagall was especially happy for her. Hermione held a special place in her heart. It did her heart good to see Hermione so happy and in love. They enjoyed a delicious lunch and Travis was amazed at seeing house elves. They didn't have them in America. Travis and Hermione told them tales of the missions they had went on, making them laugh when bringing up the banshee adventure. Travis marveled them upon telling them that Hermione had become "quite the little black belt" and was a "natural with a sword."

They all blinked as they stared at Hermione, who casually ate as he talked to them.

"What? Things work a bit different in the states," Hermione stated.

"Would you care to show us a demonstration?" Albus inquired.

"Yes, I'd love to see this," Minerva agreed.

Hermione and Travis looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure, after lunch would be fine. We just need some sparring equipment and a couple of swords," Hermione said.

"I do wish Severus was here to see this, he loves swords," Albus said.

Hermione realized at that moment that Snape wasn't there.

_Oh well, like the git would care!_ Hermione thought.

During dessert, Harry and Ron came through the great hall doors.

"Hey, there you are. Ready Travis?" Harry asked.

Harry and Ron agreed to accompany Travis to do some Christmas shopping that day.

"We can leave in a little while. The staff here at Hogwarts asked to see a bit of Hermione and me in action," Travis said squeezing her shoulders.

"What action?" Harry asked.

"Some hand-to-hand sparring and sword fighting," Travis replied.

"Hermione doesn't do that stuff," Ron said.

"I beg to differ, she's dispatched a number of vamps in the past few months," Travis said proudly. "The vamps, banshees and other baddies we face underestimate her because of her size, but she uses that to her advantage. She may be small, but she's strong and fast and it takes them by surprise."

"This I have to see, Mione with a sword," Ron said.

Later they were in the DADA classroom, with Hermione and Travis clad in black work out suits stretching out on the mats that covered the floor. The staff and Ron and Harry watched.

"Ready?" Travis asked.

"Bring it on," Hermione said with a smirk.

For ten minutes, the couple gave an impressive martial arts display. The staff and Hermione's friends were stunned into silence. Hermione ended the display with what had become her special move, a jumping reverse spin kick. She landed in a crouched, alert position and looked up to Travis, smiling and panting at him. The crowd broke into applause. Travis drew her close with a grin.

"You look so sexy, all blushing and panting like that," Travis whispered in her ear.

"Please don't tell me that's what you're thinking while we are training," Hermione whispered back.

"Blimey Mione, remind to never make you mad," Ron declared.

"Let's give them a few minutes before the swords," Albus said.

Ten minutes later, bearing swords, the two faced each other. When they went to shake hands, Travis instead kissed her hand. They stepped back, saluted each other with their swords then took up the "en garde" position. Then they were off. The group cheered as the lovers parried and thrusted, swords clanging and flashing. Hermione dodged and hopped side to side as he swung his sword at her. When he took a swipe at her feet, she hopped up, swinging down at him as she hopped. He barely blocked her fast surprise move, causing the crowd to cry out in alarm. Travis conceded the duel and bowed to her. Hermione saluted him and sheathed her sword. The crowd broke out in applause again and the two melted into each other with a kiss. He swatted Hermione's behind with the flat of his sword.

"Refreshments anyone?" Albus asked.

"Yes please," Hermione and Travis answered.

* * *

After the Hogwarts visit, they went back to the burrow to drop Hermione off while Travis, Harry and Ron went to Diagon Alley for Hermione's gifts.

"You should have seen Hermione," Harry exclaimed.

He told them about the karate display the two had put on.

"Apparently, what has taken me years to learn, Hermione has learned in a few months," Harry declared.

"And you should see her with a sword!" Ron exclaimed.

They looked to Travis and Hermione. Hermione was sitting in a chair with Travis massaging her right shoulder.

"Don't be so dramatic Ron, we have to learn. The quickest ways to take out vamps are a stake to the heart or taking off the head," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Hermione, have you, you know, chopped off any heads?" Ron whispered.

"Yes Ron, just last month," Hermione answered casually as Travis manipulated her shoulder. "Would you like to see the pictures?"

"Uh, no thanks, maybe next time," Ron choked.

"I need to sit down for a minute. I just cannot believe our Hermione is going around chopping off heads," Harry said.

Travis and Hermione chuckled at each other.

**_Christmas Morning_**

After breakfast at their hotel, Hermione and Travis arrived at the burrow to find it more crowded than before. They walked in to find more Weasleys present, namely Fred and George.

"Oh God," Hermione muttered.

"What?' he asked.

"Stay away from the those two tall red-headed twins if you can," Hermione said quietly. "Uh oh, too late."

The twins approached the two, swinging Hermione up in a twin hug.

"Well well, our little Hermione has finally come fromAmerica to grace us with her presence. Is this the fellow that Ginny's been gushing over?" Fred asked with a grin.

"Shut up Fred!" Ginny yelled.

"Alright you lot, no fighting, give it a rest just for today," Molly pleaded.

"Time for presents," Arthur announced.

They gathered around the tree and exchanged gifts. When the time for Hermione's gifts, she eagerly opened the ones from Harry and Ron. They gave her books as they always did. She got a knitted sweater and mittens from Molly, and a manicure set from Ginny. Travis handed her a large gift, the tag said simply, "From Hogwarts." She opened a large velvet maroon box with a hinged hood and gasped. It was one of the swords from her match with Travis. The rest of the room gasped as well.

"Travis, it's a Gryffindor sword, look at the hilt," she said softly. "I will treasure this always."

Finally she got to the gifts from Travis. She opened another velvet box that contained a sapphire pendant and earring set.

"It's your birthstone," Travis said.

"Travis, this is beautiful, I love it," she said and kissed him. "Put it on me."

He had one more gift for her. "I'm thirsty, would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"No, I'm good love," she said.

Travis got up, went to a room upstairs and returned with her last gift. The room got quiet and watched. Travis bent down and held a kitten beside her face. She didn't realize it until she heard a "mew" and turned her head. Her eyes opened wide and she cried out,

"Travis! I don't believe it! It's precious!"

She took the kitten and cuddled with it, cooing at it. It was a tabby kneazle and she fell in love with him. Hermione had tears in her eyes and decided to take Travis into another room to thank him in private. The remainder of the day found Henry, the kitten's new name, curled up in Hermione's lap. Hermione could be found in Travis' lap, the two talking amongst each other and sharing kisses.

"Hey you two, get a room," George called out.

"We already do, silly git," Hermione mumbled. Speaking of which, "We will be leaving to go back to America tomorrow," Hermione said.

The room became quiet.

"So soon?" Molly asked.

"Yes, we have a rather large case we're working on and need to get back to it," Travis said.

"Our boss said to consider ourselves lucky that we got these few days at all," Hermione said sadly. No one knew how much she missed them.

They gathered the gifts and bundled up. Hermione said tearful goodbyes to everyone and left the house. Everyone was gathered outside and waved goodbye to them.

"Please come back to visit sooner than later," Harry said giving her one last hug.

"That goes for me too Mione, please take care of yourself," Ron said and hugged her too.

They got back to the hotel room and Hermione cried for a few minutes, Travis doing his best to comfort her. He had never seen her cry and it captured his heart. They peeled off each other's clothes and made slow, passionate love to each other, the best way Travis could think to console his hurting Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4 Snark, Thy Name is Snape

**Chapter 4- Snark, Thy Name is Snape  
**  
(_This chapter is short but serves its purpose.)_

Now we catch up to what has been going on with one Professor Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts. In his mind, they all had it wrong about him. Well, there were exceptions, those being the Hogwarts staff who had known him since the age of eleven. He liked music, appreciated a nice piece of art, and enjoyed chocolate brownies. What was probably the biggest misconception of Severus was his concern for students. He was not heartless, despite popular opinion. He had no desire to see anyone, much less children, be hurt or killed. He had seen more than enough of that. That's why he was hard on them. In his opinion, that was the best way to learn.

He admitted it however; he could be a snarky bastard. Those fateful, mistaken years as a Death Eater molded his snarky exterior to razor-sharp precision. Now it was as natural to him as breathing. As a professor, it was his job to train these children in potions. No less, no more. For the first time in years, his life was no longer boring when "The Golden Trio" arrived at Hogwarts. The particular infuriating trio of Potter, Weasley and bane-of-his-existence Granger tried his patience more than many Death Eaters had. They had proved their worth in the end however, by the defeat of Voldemort. The power of Potter, strength of Weasley and intelligence of Granger saved the wizarding world.

After the battle, he knew they had went on to be Aurors and their exploits occasionally made the papers. Now that Voldemort was dead, he could live free again and do the things he enjoyed unencumbered. He could do his research in peace, attend conferences and walk down the street without having to look over his shoulder.

**_

* * *

_****_Present time_**

Severus returned from his family Snape Manor at Spinner's End a couple of days before school resumed for the term. He had a peaceful holiday at the manor. He arrived back at Hogwarts and joined the staff for breakfast in the great hall.

"Ahh, Severus. I trust you had a good holiday?" Albus inquired.

"Yes, Albus, it was enjoyable. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh Severus, you missed something most delightful a few days ago," Minerva said.

"Did I now."

"Miss Granger and her gentlemen friend paid us a visit from America. They had the most interesting stories of fighting dark wizards, vampires and banshees. Then we were treated to a martial arts and sword-fight exhibition by Hermione and her friend."

Severus snorted. "You expect me to believe that Miss Granger wielded a sword?"

"She did, and quite proficiently at that," Minerva remarked.

"She said that she had to learn sword play because vampires are tricky, resistant to spells and the quickest way to dispatch them are by stakes through the heart or beheading," Albus said.

Severus set is fork down. "And do you further expect me to believe that the insufferable little chit is in America chopping off heads?"

"She doesn't enjoy it Severus, it's out of necessity."

"Such as is life," Severus remarked.

He stood up and excused himself from the table. The idea of Miss Granger chopping off heads caused him to lose his appetite.

"I must get started on the potions for the infirmary. Until lunch."

He nodded and swept from the room, robes billowing.

He gave no more thought to Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter 5 Better To Have Loved

**Chapter 5- Better To Have Loved**

Months later, Ginny received the following owl from Hermione:

_Ginny Potter  
Godric Hollow, Britain  
February 16, 2003_

Ginny-

Travis and I got engaged on Valentines Day. It was sooo romantic, as he proposed on a horse-drawn carriage that we were on! We haven't set a date yet, but I will keep you posted. I finally found the right man and am happy to report that I am hopelessly, desperately in love with him. Give everyone my love.

'Mione

p.s. Tell Ron that I haven't beheaded anyone lately! 

Ginny ran to the floo and went to the burrow.

"Mum! Read this letter from Mione!" Ginny exclaimed as she thrust the letter at her mother.

"My goodness! We must write to her and congratulate her!" Molly said.

"Harry and Ron are going to flip out!" Ginny stated happily.

After that, Hermione sent four to five letters a month, updating them about her life and her job. She also gave regular reports about Travis and Henry. Then on May 5, 2003, Ginny received the following owl:

_Ginny Potter  
Godric Hollow, Britain  
May 5, 2003_

Ginny-

Well, we did it! Travis and I tied the knot on May 1, 2003 in a small ceremony at his home in Maine. As you can see from the pictures, it was beautiful. It was the most perfect day of my life, and I never thought I would be so happy. We had a short honeymoon in Maine, and then had to get back to work. He moved into my flat, and is getting a proper welcome from Henry, as you can only get from a cat! Keep up on your prenatal potions! Give everyone my love.

Hermione Williams 

Ginny shrieked as she read the letter. As before, instead of running, she waddled as fast as she could to the floo then went to the burrow.

"Mum! Read this one! Omigod it's great!" Ginny exclaimed.

Molly was wiping her eyes with a cloth by the time she finished reading the letter.

"I'm so happy for her," Molly said.

One Saturday night in June when Hermione and Travis had returned from the movies, Hermione fainted while changing into her pajamas. She awoke several minutes later, attributing it to a blow to the head she had taken earlier in the week during a mission. Then the following Monday, while Hermione was preparing dinner, Travis heard the sound of crashing glass from the kitchen and found that Hermione had fainted again. This time he apparated Hermione to the urgent care clinic at the NYC Wizards Hospital. Hermione woke up in a ward to find Travis smiling down at her.

"Did I pass out again?" she asked.

"Yes hun, and it's not from a blow to the head. You're pregnant," he said proudly.

Hermione was stunned and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Travis bent over and kissed her.

"And it's a boy," Travis said bursting with pride.

So Hermione wrote another letter to Ginny.

_Ginny Potter  
Godric Hollow, Britain  
July 5, 2003_

I am writing this letter from my bed at the NYC Wizard's hospital. I have fainted twice in the past month, and this time Travis took my unconscious self to the hospital. As it turns out, I am one month pregnant and my hormone level needed regulating. I am now on a strict regimen of prenatal potions and cannot seem to get enough to eat. We are deliriously happy and can report that this boy will be named Wesley, after Travis' dearly departed father. He is due sometime in March 2004. I think Henry knows that someone else is there, as he likes to nudge my tummy with his nose and rub up against it! I'll be taken off active missions at work and will be involved in training new Aurors.

We send all our love!

_Hermione _

At this point in Ginny's pregnancy, she was forbidden to floo or apparate, and this drove her crazy. So she sent the letter to the burrow by owl. Twenty minutes later, Molly came through the floo at Godric Hollow. They rejoiced in the news together.  
On August 1, 2003, one month from her one year anniversary in America, Hermione was granted a two-week leave of absence in September as part of the auror exchange agreement. Travis could not get that amount of time off, so Hermione had to decide if she would to go back to England for the two weeks without him or take a two week break in New York. She would be right at three months along.

"Mione, do you think for one minute you'll be alone in England? I know how much you miss them. And besides, aren't your friends due to have their babies in September? I'm only a port-key away," Travis assured her.

She would be staying at her parent's house. On September 2, Hermione was met at the British Ministry of Magic travel point by Harry, Ron and Molly and her parents.

"My baby," Mrs. Granger gushed, looking at Hermione's stomach. There was just a little poof to her stomach.

"You're three months along right?" Harry asked.

"Yep," Hermione said.

"Ginny and Lavender are due any day now, so you're lucky, you get to see what you're in for," Molly said. "Now Hermione, if you want to visit with Ginny or Lavender, you have to go to their houses," Molly said.

"I'll do that tomorrow. I'm pregnant, just traveled from another continent, and that leaves me hungry and exhausted," Hermione said.

"Of course you are dear, Brian, get Herm's bag," Mrs. Granger said.

"I need to owl Travis and let him know I got here okay," Hermione said.

Three days later, Hermione was pacing the floor outside the delivery room at St. Mungo's as Ginny was delivering James. Five hours later, a baby's wail was heard and everyone outside cheered. Harry came rushing out of the room, grinning and wiping tears and announced the birth of his son. Not long after, Ginny was wheeled out of the delivery suite holding little James. Harry took James as Ginny was falling asleep due to the sleeping and pain potion she took after the delivery.

The healer came out and told everyone, "For a first baby, that happened quickly. She should be ready for visitors when she wakes up."

Harry stood in the hall cuddling James while everyone gathered around admiring the sleeping baby. He looked like Harry, without the scar of course.

"Well Ron, Lav is due any day now. It wasn't so bad, I watched the whole thing, I wanted to see him being born," Harry said.

He handed James to Ron. "Practice," Harry told Ron.

"He's cute Harry," Ron said.

"Can I hold him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course Hermione," Harry said. "You're due in six months, aren't you?" Harry asked, handing James to Hermione. Hermione nodded.

"Mione, are you alright?" Ron asked.

"Never better. Would you look at us? Here we are together again on another adventure," Hermione laughed softly through tears. "I'm sorry, I'm just emotional right now."

"Believe me, _we_ understand," Harry and Ron said at the same time. "We've been living with hormonal women the better part of the last year," Harry said.

"I have to get home, Lav gets anxious if I'm gone for long," Ron said.

"Yeah, I'll go to Ginny. I better be there with James when she wakes up," Harry said.

Two days later, Lav was at St. Mungo's delivering Olivia and Liam. Ron came bursting out, grinning proudly.

"They look just like Lav," Ron exclaimed. "They will be a few minutes longer with the babies because they are small. Lav's already asleep, this was hard on her," Ron said.

The delivery room door opened and beautiful, sleeping Lavender was wheeled out.

"She's the only person I ever knew that looked beautiful no matter what, even now after having twins!" Hermione declared.

Then Ron reappeared with a little blue bundle in one arm and a little pink bundle in the other.

"That makes six grandchildren," Molly declared.

Everyone gathered to look at the babies. It was clear to see that the beautiful babies took after their mother.

"So Hermione, you've got a week left, what are your plans?" Harry asked cuddling with James.

"I'd be perfectly happy to stay here and just look at these precious babies the whole time, but I really want some things from Honeydukes and plan to visit Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Any cravings Hermione?" Molly teased.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. You've seen it," Hermione said. "I can't seem to get enough peanut butter and honey sandwiches and chocolate milk."

"Yes, I've seen you make them while here, I thought it a bit odd for a sandwich but didn't give it any thought." Molly said.

"Travis can understand the sandwich and milk part, but gags when I dip a banana in jam, my other craving," Hermione giggled at the memory.

She sent an owl to Albus, asking when a good time for a visit could be set. Saturday after dinner was set. As the term had just started, things were busy, so that night would be good. Harry and Ron wanted to go with her too.

"I feel bad that I haven't kept up with them as much as I should have," Harry said.

So shortly after dinner Saturday night, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the main doors of the school.

"They said we could have tea in the great hall," Hermione said.

They walked through he great hall doors and found a large round table and some of the staff present. McGonagall rose from the table and embraced Hermione.

**_Severus' p.o.v._  
**  
Severus sat at the round table, drumming his fingers on the table awaiting the arrival of "The Golden Trio." Albus suggested out of politeness that he attend, as the three were to thank for the defeat of Voldemort. The doors opened and the three strolled through the doors. They were no longer the cocky, immature unsure teenagers that Severus last saw. Three confident, unassuming, powerful, happy-with-life young adults walked to the table. He saw Minerva embrace Hermione, who had a small bulge about her middle.

"Hermione, how are you dear," Minerva said.

"A deliriously happy three months along," Hermione said.

"And your husband?"

"Thrilled that he's going to have a son," Hermione said.

Severus was a little bit surprised at the sight of Hermione. She indeed had a glow, had developed a most charming smile and looked people warmly in the eye when she talked to them.

"Hermione, wonderful to see you again. And you two," Dumbledore said looking at Harry and Ron, "should really drop by more often. I can understand Hermione, she is across an ocean, but you two are here on the same bit of earth. You are welcome any time."

Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione, who sat with a small sigh. Severus observed her place a napkin in her lap, look at the clock on the wall and search through her satchel and take out a potion vial.

"Are you ill, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.

"It's Williams now, and no I'm not ill. It's a hormonal potion I must take twice daily," Hermione said. She drunk the vial, wrinkled her nose and shuddered. "It tastes vile however." She took a sip of water to wash away the taste.

**_End of p.o.v. _  
**

"How are you taking to being fathers now?" Albus asked Harry and Ron.

"Happy," Harry said. "I've always wanted a family of my own."

"Glad that the twins look like Lav," Ron said with a laugh.

The group chatted and ate. Hermione told them more tales of her missions.

"There seems to be a bit of a banshee upheaval out west, but the L.A. office seems to be handling it fine. There is a vamp resurgence in upstate New York that's keeping the New York City ministry busy," Hermione said. "But now I'm off active mission work, doing potions training for the Auror trainees," Hermione finished.

Severus had taken an interest in the conversation.

"Do you enjoy your new duties, Mrs. Williams?" Severus inquired.

Hermione thought for a moment. "I find myself sometimes missing the action, but I do enjoy my new duties, except when a trainee blows up a cauldron," Hermione said evenly. "Take for example one day a couple of months ago when I walked into the lab to find a dum-dum brewing a Veritaserum potion in a _copper_ cauldron of all things! Everyone knows that potion must be brewed in a silver cauldron! So I banned him from the lab," Hermione stated.

"I didn't know you couldn't brew that potion in a copper cauldron," Ron said.

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.

"Ron, I make it all the time, don't you ever see?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged.

"Hermione, you can ban someone from a lab?" McGonagall asked.

"Well yes, seeing as I am the only potions master at the academy. I have no wish to be blown to bits," Hermione said.

"You have attained the master's level?" Severus asked.

"Yes Professor, two years ago," Hermione answered.

"My congratulations," Severus conceded with a nod.

"Yes, I did not know that, my congratulations as well," Minerva said.

"Well, if Severus ever decides to leave us, I know who to call," Albus teased.

The rest of the visit passed cheerfully, until Hermione yawned and felt quite tired.

"Hermione, it's time to get you to bed," Harry said rising from the table.

"You're right," Hermione said with a tired smile.

They said their goodbyes and left the school.

"Those three do an old man's heart good," Albus said as the staff retired for the night.

The rest of the week passed quickly for Hermione, who would tearfully leave everyone, but was eager to return to her husband. They all escorted her to the travel point, and Hermione's parents lingered the longest with her.

"Another year Mum, and I'll be home. Then it will be with your son-in-law and grandchild," Hermione assured her crying mother.

"You'll let us know the minute he is born," her mother said.

"Of course mum, I love you." Hermione said. She stepped to the port-key point, waved goodbye then disappeared.

In February 2004, Ginny received a letter from Hermione.

_Ginny-_

Once again I write to you from a hospital bed. I went into labor a month early. This is because Wesley is unusually big for a baby and I'm a bit on the small side. The doctors want me to carry him to term, so I am confined to this hospital until I deliver. I am in a room with another woman in my predicament, and my friends here visit me almost every day. My mum has agreed to make the trip here to be with me during this time and be here when Wesley is born. We will let you know when he is born; I'm tired and need sleep.

Love, Hermione 

"The poor dear, it's a good thing about her mother," Molly said.

"I wish I was there with her," Ginny said.

"So do I Ginny, so do I," Molly said. "I'm sure she's going to be just fine."

On March 7, 2004 Ginny received the following letter:

_Ginny-_

This is Travis, hoping this letter finds you and yours doing well. Wesley Matthew Williams was born March 5, 2004 at nine a.m. at ten pounds five ounces. He looks like Mione! She had a hard time during the birth and is still unconscious. While I am thrilled at the birth of my son, I am worried sick over Mione and wishing for her speedy recovery so she can see her baby and give me one of her charming smiles once again. Mrs. Granger has been a godsend during this time helping with Wesley. I'm sure that she will send you a letter when she wakes up, so enjoy the pictures of Wesley. Best wishes-

Travis Williams 

"Now I really wish I was there with her," Ginny said cuddling little James.

"I'm positive that she's getting the best of care," Molly said. "Then in six months she will be back with all of us."

_Ginny Potter  
Godric Hollow, Britain  
March 9, 2004_

Gin-

I finally woke up! I woke to find Travis, Mum and all our friends passing Wesley around and gushing over him. They didn't notice that I was awake until I cleared my throat and said "Ahem." Mum cried with relief and Travis smothered me with kisses then presented me with Wesley. I feel well rested, nursing the baby and am in no pain. I should be released from the hospital tomorrow and return to work in two weeks time. Our friend Rachel seems to be as exited over the baby as we are, and has offered to resign from her job teaching at Salem to act as a nanny for Wesley. Travis can think of no one better for the job, as Rachel is his very best friend. I think the world of Rachel as well. I'll send updates and more pictures from this end as best I can, but we will be pretty busy over the summer as we get more needed trainees for a recent surge in vamp activity. So please don't worry if you get less letters than usual.

_Give everyone our love,  
Mione _

**_August 2, 2004_**

Ginerva Potter  
Godric Hollow  
Britain  
August 1, 2004

To Ginerva Potter:

My name is Rachel Little and am Travis and Mione's closest friend. I have heartbreaking news to report on behalf of Hermione, as she is unable to write this. I can barely write it myself. Last week on a mission, Mione and Travis turned up missing for a couple of days until they were found yesterday. Mione is badly injured and Travis was dead. Our hearts are breaking for them. Mione's mom is already here and I know it's a lot to ask, but I know she could use the support of her "family" as she calls all of you. If any of you are at all able to make the trip here, let me know at the address that this letter was sent from. Hermione is a fighter and will make a recovery, physically anyway. As per Travis' will, we are making his final arrangements. The funeral service will be on August 7 at his family home in Maine where they were married. I just hope Mione wakes up so she can say goodbye to Travis. Please let me know as soon as possible what decision you make. I'm sincerely sorry to have to deliver this devastating news. Best wishes to you and your family,

Rachel Little 

They all gathered that night and cried for Hermione. They all also agreed to make the trip to be there for Hermione. They contacted Rachel and the next day Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Draco stepped to the travel point and disappeared.

In Maine, Molly and Ginny stayed at the house to help with Wesley. They were enchanted by the precious baby who looked mostly like Hermione. That freed Rachel to finish up Travis' funeral arrangements. Harry, Ron and Draco went to the NYC Wizard's Hospital to see Hermione. When they walked into her room, they gasped at the sight of her. She had a bandage around her head, one around her neck, a brace around her midsection and her leg was casted and elevated.

"This is one of the most vicious vampire attacks I've ever seen. Usually they don't do this," the doctor said. "They prefer to be neat when they maim and kill," he finished bitterly.

"She took a sword slash to the neck; the damn vamps tried to break her back and succeeded in breaking her leg. I wish we had gotten to her sooner. We healed her back and neck, but there was only so much we could do with such a mangled leg. The bone we could repair, but the muscle and nerve damage is beyond anyone's repair. Upon healing, she will probably have a slight limp the rest of her life," the doctor said.

"As for her mental needs, we have a counselor on call for when she wakes to deal with the matter of her husband, sad situation really," the doctor said shaking his head. The doctor left and left the three with Hermione.

"Oh Mione," Ron said stroking her hair.

"Come back to us Hermione," Harry said squeezing her hand.

"Your baby wants his mum," Draco said sadly.

An hour later they heard a whimper from Hermione as her eyes fluttered. They rushed to her side.

"Hermione, can you hear us?" Harry said looking in her eyes.

She narrowed her eyes and blinked rapidly. She looked to the three.

"Harry? Ron? Draco? What the hell?" she exclaimed as she looked around the room.

She then looked scared and yelled, "TRAVIS!" and made to leap from the bed. The doctor came in and all four tried to calm Hermione down.

"Where's Travis? I need to get to him! They were killing him!" she yelled frantically.

She started wailing.

"Oh my God! Wesley!"

"Mione, he's fine. Mum, Ginny and Rachel are with him," Ron assured her.

"Travis! Where's Travis?" she cried.

"Hermione, he didn't make it, I'm sorry." Harry said.

Straightforward was always the best way to deal with Hermione. She stopped breathing for a minute then started wailing loudly. She sobbed and sputtered for the next half hour. As Harry, Ron and Draco were trying to console her, a counselor came in.

"Hello, my name is Lauren, I'm a grief counselor here at the hospital."

Hermione looked coldly at the young woman and asked her, "What are you going to do? Wave a wand and bring my husband back to life? Will you be there to tell my son that he no longer has a father?"

"Mione, please," Ron started.

"I'll do what I can to help, Mrs. Williams."

"Tell me, are you married, _Lauren_?"

"No."

"Do you have a child?"

"No."

"Then there's nothing you can do for me. Get.out." Hermione snarled.

The counselor nodded and left. The three men suddenly had no idea what to do or say.

"I know you mean well, but could you three leave me alone." Hermione said breathing heavily.

They nodded and left the room. A minute passed and they heard her scream and the sounds of things being thrown across the room. Then she cried again. 

August fifth found Hermione at the house in Maine, sitting by the stream that ran by the house. She was holding Wesley. She had her cane next to her, her right leg straightened out. The back brace was off and bandages removed. Besides the limp, you would never know that something had happened to her. That is until you looked at her face. The group at the house had never seen someone look so sad, so empty. Hermione's heart was ripped from her and she looked it. She ate only because she was still nursing Wesley, but to her the food tasted like cardboard. She merely shook her head yes or no when people talked to her and spent her time in her room or sitting by the stream by herself or with Wesley.

The day before the funeral, Mrs. Granger joined Hermione sitting by the stream.

"Honey, you need to find a way to deal with this, the funeral is tomorrow."

"Mum, I'm doing the best I can," Hermione whispered.

"Then let us help you, that's what we are here for."

The group watched from the window.

Hermione covered her face with her hands and she started rocking back and forth and exclaimed through the tears, "Mum, I don't know what to do!" Hermione leaned into her mother and cried.

"Why don't we go inside so you can figure it out," Mrs. Granger offered.

Watching from the window, they saw Hermione put her face in her hands, cry and lean into her mother. They sighed with relief. That was the first sign of emotion from her since she came home from the hospital and it worried them. They saw Mrs. Granger assist Hermione to her feet and she hobbled with her cane into the house. She looked around to the concerned faces of her friends then at Wesley in the arms of Rachel. She held her arms out and rushed to the baby.

"I'm sorry Wesley, Mummy's back now," Hermione told the baby.

The baby gurgled and yanked on her hair. She looked to her friends standing around her.

"I do need the help of all of you. I don't know how I'm going to get through tomorrow," she sniffed.


	6. Chapter 6 Roomful of Magical People

**Chapter 6- Roomful of Magical People**

(_We fast forward four years to the future. It's now June 2008. Hermione is still sad at times, but Wesley, now 4 years old makes her happy, most of the time. She resigned from the Aurors upon returning to Britain to spend time with Wesley. She accepted a job offer from the Department of Mysteries, put Wesley in magical preschool and continued with her life and new job. In those four years she never dated, content with her job and her son.)_

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were eating lunch on a Saturday at Hermione's house. They listened to the sounds of Olivia, Liam and Wesley running around the house playing.

"Herms, you have to accept this," Ginny said shaking the letter.

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"You're crazy! A weekend in Rome? I'd go in a second!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione was being invited to the invitation-only 2008 European Magical Conference to be held in Rome that year. Hermione was also being asked to deliver a potions lecture. She had been making remarkable progress in potions research, dabbling in transfiguration and charms research as well, at the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. Her papers had been published many times, and had many articles written regarding her work in Potions Monthly and This Week In Magic. There was also the matter of a ball after the conference that Hermione had no interest in attending. As a guest lecturer however, she would be required to attend.

"I'll think about it," Hermione said.

A week later, Hermione was in Madame Malkin's with Ginny and Lav looking at ball gowns and dress robes.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Hermione grumbled as she took a robe off a rack. She tapped her cane on the ground, her sign of exasperation.

"Come off it Herms, you are in dire need of fun more than anyone on the planet," Ginny said.

"The conference is the fun part, it's the ball I have problems with," Hermione said.

"Leave it to Mione to think a potions lecture fun and a ball horrible," Lavender teased.

They looked around the shop and Hermione found a dress robe that she liked. It was a sky-blue color, shimmering material and draped to ankle length. It came with a silver silk sash for the waist.

"Mione, this robe is fabulous," Lavender said. "It will bring out your eyes and skin tone and show off your impossibly small waist."

"Yeah Herms, if I had your body I'd walk down the main street of Hogsmeade nude showing it off," Ginny quipped.

"Yet another reason that I'm glad to be me," Hermione said lightly. "I'll take this robe," Hermione said to the clerk.

"Okay, now to your gown," Lavender said.

After a few minutes of wondering around the shop, Lav called out, "Mione, what do you think of a black gown?"

"It would depend on the gown I suppose," Hermione said going to Lav.

"Mione, you have to try this on," Lav said.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and took the gown into a dressing room. She slipped the gown on and appraised herself in the mirror. It kind of resembled the robe she just bought, but had a corseted, spaghetti strap top. She nodded, it was a nice gown.

Hermione stepped out of the dressing room. "Well, what do you think? I think it's nice," she told the two. "It doesn't match my cane though."

They ignored the comment and continued.

"Herms, it's more than nice. It's beautiful! This shows you off better than the gown!" Ginny said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to this conference to put myself on display, I'm there to learn something and give a lecture," Hermione stated.

"We know that Mione, but it can't hurt to look nice while doing it!" Lavender said.

"I'll take this as well," Hermione told the clerk with a smile. The good mood of Ginny and Lav was infectious.

"What would I do without you two?" Hermione asked as she left the shop.

"Go to a ball in t-shirt and jeans is what," Lav quipped.

**

* * *

****Saturday June 20**

Severus had never been to a more boring magical conference. He did notice however, that Hermione (in a most becoming sky-blue shimmering dress robe) was at the conference as well. She sat a few rows up flipping through some parchment. He struggled to stay awake during the morning lectures of hippogriff breeding during the Magical Creatures presentation and was in a haze during the Divination lecture. To his amusement, he noted that Hermione found it difficult to stay awake during the divination lecture as well. She turned to the person beside her every once in a while and scribbled something on a parchment and they passed it back and forth. He looked to the program and the schedule. After lunch was a lecture he was interested in:

**Cruciatus Counter Potion- Myth or Reality?  
Guest Lecturer: H. J. Williams, Unspeakable, Order of Merlin 1st Class  
British Ministry of Magic **

It never occurred to Severus that H.J. Williams might have been Hermione Jane Williams. He had never really given a thought to her after her visit to Hogwarts those years ago. All he knew was that a British mage was going to give what he hoped was a riveting lecture. It would be at 2 p.m. The current lecturer had finished his verbal torture and everyone left for lunch. Severus waited for everyone to leave, not wanting to be in a crowd of people bunching up the door. He noticed the parchment that Hermione had left in the seat she had been sitting in. He picked it up and laughed. Hermione and the woman next to her had been playing tic-tac-toe.

Severus arrived in the large banquet room that had a buffet set up for the conference attendees. Severus got in line and saw Hermione in the line ahead of him chatting and laughing with the people in line with her. The line moved quickly and soon Severus had a plateful of food and took a seat at a table with some Russian wizards that he couldn't understand, so he didn't have to talk to anyone. A few tables away he saw Hermione set down a plate of food and glass of chocolate milk and take off her robe. More than one pair of eyes admired her figure in her off-the-shoulder poet's blouse and beige skirt that had a slit past the knee. For her part, Hermione was totally unaware of the looks she received or the alluring presence she projected, even with her cane.

_Is it possible that the girl has grown more attractive? To her credit, she's an unassuming beauty. And why the cane?_ he thought.

Hermione smiled at the group at her table, glanced around and noticed Severus. She nodded at him to acknowledge his presence then sat down. At 1 pm, the attendees took their seats again to listen to a sales presentation from an apothecary. This time Severus sat not far behind Hermione and the same woman she had been sitting with before. Hermione passed her a note, Severus saw it.

_Ten galleons for a half-liter copper cauldron? Is he fucking kidding?_ Hermione wrote.

Severus had to agree. The woman passed the note back.

_Yeah, I know where you can get them for two!_ the woman wrote in response.

Hermione snorted softly at the woman. At two pm, an announcer took the podium and said, "We have a real treat in store for you. Our next lecture, Cruciatus Counter Potion- Myth or Reality, will be the talk among the potions community for a good long while. Please welcome Potions Mistress Hermione Williams to the podium."

Ahead of him, Hermione stood up with the help of her friend and murmured, "Here we go," to the woman next to her. The woman squeezed her hand. Severus found himself speechless. Hermione was the lecturer? He flipped through his program again.

_H.J. Williams, of course. Hermione Williams. She was an Unspeakable, and was awarded the Order of Merlin years ago for her part against Voldemort. _

He just didn't put it together. Why would he? Hermione's cane tapped the floor as she took the podium and started her lecture.

"I stand here today to tell you that the Cruciatus Counter Potion is indeed a reality and not a myth."

The crowd sat up straighter and whipped out quills to take notes. Severus was one of them.

"My research team has made significant progress in minimizing the volatility of belladonna. Through sometimes startling trial and error, resulting in many melted cauldrons, we have discovered that simply brewing the belladonna-fluxweed base for half the time in a pewter cauldron vice a silver one lowers the flammable potential by sixty percent!"

The crowd murmured in amazement. A man brought out a stand with large flip charts.

"Now let's examine the equations."

Hermione pointed out various figures on chart on the first page. The crowd was furiously taking notes. After a few minutes, she waved her hand at the stand and the chart flipped to the next page.

_Wandless, no less. Hermione, aren't you just full of surprises! _

An hour later, Hermione concluded her lecture.

"In this case, the simplest answer turned out to be the best answer. I am confident that in as little as two years time, you will see a successful potion to end the cruel effects of this horrible curse. Thank you for your time."

Hermione left the podium to thunderous applause from the crowd. She was blushing as she took her seat. People were shaking her hand and congratulating her.

"I need a drink," she muttered to her friend next to her.

She dropped her head and sighed.

"You did fine Herms," the woman said, patting her hand.

"Thanks Rachel."

* * *

That evening at the ball, an aloof Severus stood away from everyone partially behind a large faux fica tree. He sipped from a glass of wine and watched wizards and witches file in the ballroom. He snorted at some of the gaudy and unattractive gowns and robes that some of the witches and wizards dared to wear in public.

That is until Hermione strolled into the room.

Her simple yet elegant gown again brought many admiring looks from many around the room. She made her way around the room saying hello to acquaintances. Her friend brought her a glass of wine and they talked. After a while, various wizards approached her to chat and soon she had small group of fans. Severus slowly made his way closer to the "Hermione group" and stayed on the fringe of the group. He caught snippets of conversation from Hermione.

"Yes, I do think ten galleons is entirely too much for a copper cauldron,"

"Why no, I had no idea that doxy eggs could be used that way,"

"No, I don't believe I've heard the joke about the horned toads,"

"As a matter of fact, we are creating a version of it that doesn't taste so vile,"

And finally the comment that piqued his interest, "No sir, I'm a widow."

_What?_

Hermione excused herself from the room and returned a few minutes later. Her friend asked if she was alright and she nodded yes. It was time for dancing. Several wizards touched her elbow asking for a dance, but she pointed to her cane and shyly declined. She looked her friend and shrugged slightly.

_Does she look uncomfortable_?

When the dances were over, she rushed to the food table and made a show of being hungry. Severus slyly made his way a few feet away from her and listened. Hermione gulped down a glass of wine.

"How long do I have stay at this bloody circus?" Hermione muttered.

"I can't believe someone asked for your autograph," Rachel teased.

"Yes, me neither. Autograph? As if. And can you believe what that dolt said about doxy eggs?" Hermione scoffed.

"I could have done without that horned toad joke," Rachel said.

"And to think that I shaved my legs for this," Hermione said and the two women laughed.

Severus counted on this moment of amusement as a good time to approach Hermione. He touched her elbow. Hermione turned and said, "Professor! Lovely to see you this evening. What do you think of the conference thus far?" Hermione asked.

He could tell she was using every ounce of strength to be polite.

"Trite at most," Severus replied. "With the exception of your lecture, of course. It was quite riveting."

Knowing how snarky he could be, Hermione decided to be gracious anyway and say "Thank you."

"Oh, may I introduce one of my closest friends, Rachel Little, New York Auror division."

Severus bowed slightly. "Charmed, Miss Little."

"Herms, my group is leaving. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Why don't you get something a little stronger than that wine then retire for the evening," Rachel winked and hugged Hermione. She watched her friend leave.

"Excuse me Professor, I'm headed for the bar," Hermione said.

Severus nodded and watched her go. She stopped by the food table, snatched a brownie then continued to the bar. She ordered a shot glass of something, tossed it back and knocked on the bar for another. She talked with the bartender for a few minutes then left the ball, her cane tapping lightly on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7 Wesley Comes To Hogwarts

**Chapter 7- Wesley Comes To Hogwarts  
**  
**July 20th**

The Hogwarts staff was enjoying a quiet lunch in the great hall when the doors opened and a small boy of about four walked in holding a house elf's hand. The staff looked at him curiously. It wasn't everyday that a young boy just walked into the Great Hall. They thought the boy looked familiar in some way, so Albus left the table to approach the boy. He got to the boy, knelt to him and extended a hand.

"Hello there my boy. My name is Albus, what is your name?" Albus asked gently.

"Wesley," the boy answered.

Now Albus knew who the boy was, he was Hermione's boy. Of course, it was obvious by his eyes.

_Now where is Hermione?_

"Would you care to join us at the table?" Albus asked.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" the boy asked.

"Why yes, if that's what you would like," Albus answered with a chuckle.

Albus held out his hand, the boy took it and followed him to the table. Albus set the boy on his lap. He handed the boy a glass of chocolate milk. Wesley drank it and smiled at everyone with a chocolate mustache. By the boy's smile and eyes, now Minerva had deduced that this was Hermione's son. Minerva thought him adorable.

"Yummy," the boy said.

"Child, where is your mother?" Albus asked.

"Where girls go," he replied.

"Dear, what is your mummy's name?' Madame Pomfrey asked.

The boy thought for a minute and answered, "Mummy."

"How old are you boy?" Severus asked.

Wesley held up four fingers.

The great hall doors opened and Hermione rushed in. She took a look at Wesley at the round table with Wesley sitting in Albus' lap and let out a breath.

"Merlin's lacy underwear, Wesley! I told you to stay put!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked towards him, almost dropping her cane.

She took Wesley from Dumbledore and set him in a chair. She bent down to get eye level with him, wiping the milk mustache from his lip.

"I sorry mummy, I saw something," Wesley asked.

"What did you see?"

"A elf," Wesley replied.

"Sweetie, you've seen elves before," Hermione said straightening out his shirt.

"It hadhat," Wesley said.

"I see," Hermione said, grinning at him.

"Hermione dear, we were just starting lunch. Come join us," Minerva said.

Severus rose and offered a chair between him and Minerva. Hermione nodded a thank you and sat down.

"Hermione, may he sit with me?" Minerva asked.

"Wesley, do you want to sit with Madame McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

Wesley looked at Minerva and smiled. He nodded his head. Minerva sat the boy on her lap.

"Now child, what would you like?" Minerva asked.

Wesley looked at a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table, held out his hand and an apple floated to his waiting hand. The staff looked at him in wonder.

"Now Wesley, you know what we talked about," Hermione said. "But you can have the apple."

Hermione explained to everyone that about six months ago Wesley had started doing some simple wandless magic. She almost fainted when she first discovered him doing it.

"He's not supposed to do any magic unless he asks first, but you can't expect a four year old to always remember that," Hermione explained. "He's done some _interesting_ things, let's put it that way. And I won't go into what he did when he got a hold of my wand."

She shook her head when she thought of the exploding carton of milk incident two weeks ago.

"Canhaff mash taytoes?" Wesley asked Minerva.

A plate of mashed potatoes appeared in front of him.

"Hermione, I do have to say that he is absolutely adorable," Minerva said.

Wesley dropped a dollop of mashed potatoes on Minerva's lap.

"I sorry," Wesley said.

Minerva wiped it up with a napkin.

"Mummy say a funny word to cleanmess," Wesley said. "Mummy, canhaffbook?"

"Yes, you can," Hermione said.

She pulled a tattered book from her bag and gave it to him. It was a children's book about dragons, given to him by Charlie Weasley. He loved the book.

"Can readwiff me," Wesley told Minerva.

"I would like that," Minerva said.

Wesley opened the book and they were treated to pop-up pictures of dragons. Wesley entertained them by growling "like dragons do" as he reported.

"Guess what?" Wesley said to Severus.

"Yes?" Severus replied.

"Mummy lets me help wiff make her poshuns," Wesley said.

Severus was intrigued.

"Is that so?"

"Uh huh,she makesone for my tummy I get to hold the white stuff," Wesley informed him.

"Never too young to learn," Severus quipped.

Wesley looked at Severus carefully. "Can you be my daddy?" the boy asked.

Severus choked on his drink and Hermione was shocked. "Wesley! Apologize to Professor Snape this instant!"

"My apologies professor, I don't know what made him say that," Hermione said.

She was scandalized and massaged her temples.

"Why don't we ask him," Albus said.

Severus too wondered what caused the boy to say that.

"Wesley sweetie, why did you say that?' Hermione asked, reluctantly curious herself.

"Aunt Ginny says I needdaddy. And mummygets me up afterjob she smells like him," Wesley said pointing to Severus.

The staff laughed themselves to tears.

"Wesley, we do not tell people that they smell! That is rude!" Hermione declared. "Again, I apologize, I don't know what has gotten into him."

"Do not concern yourself Miss Williams, I take no offense," Severus said. "You can't deny his logic."

Then with a grin rarely seen from Severus, he asked Wesley, "Boy, do you know what I smell like?"

Wesley climbed down from Minerva's lap, went to Severus and sniffed his sleeve.

"Lafder," Wesley said.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean lavender, Wesley?" Hermione asked.

"Uh huh," the boy replied.

"Clever boy," Severus said.

Wesley ran to Hermione's arms. "Mummy! I guess right!"

When Hermione and Wesley left Hogwarts after lunch, Severus asked Albus what happened to Hermione's leg.

"From what we know, it was badly injured on the mission her husband was killed on," Albus said. "Her back was nearly broken and she took a sword slash to the neck as well."

"She doesn't speak of it much," Minerva said.

"She has her hands full with that boy," Albus said.

"I agree," Severus said.

That night at the burrow, Hermione relayed the story of what happened at Hogwarts. Everyone laughed themselves to tears at the description that Hermione provided about Wesley "entertaining the Hogwarts staff."

"Herms, I am so sorry. Wesley must have misunderstood what I said," Ginny said.

"That's alright Gin, it was nothing compared to Wes walking up to Snape and sniffing his sleeve," Hermione said.

"Herms, have mercy, my stomach hurts from laughing so hard," Ginny exclaimed.

The next Saturday found Hermione at Hogwarts again, and she and Minerva joined the others halfway through lunch.

"Ahh, Hermione, what brings you here this afternoon?" Albus asked.

He held a chair for her. She sat down and put a napkin in her lap.

"I'm consulting with Professor McGonagall about a project at work," Hermione said biting into a sandwich.

"Your son is not here with you?" Albus asked.

"No, he's on a play date with Ginny's kids," Hermione replied. "Harry got all the kids play wands and they are dueling each other."

"Missus Williams, have you seen this month's Potions Monthly?" Severus asked.

"No, I've been too busy at work, and please call me Hermione."

"Here, you may peruse mine, you might want to look on page nine," Severus said.

Hermione took the magazine and flipped to page nine. The staff observed her read the article, blush then hand the magazine back to Severus.

"Whatever is the matter?" Minerva asked.

"Excuse me, but I will be taking my leave now. Thanks for your time Minerva, I'll owl you with the results, good day to the rest of you."

Hermione winced ever so slightly as she leaned on her cane to get up. Her cane tapping, she left the great hall.

"Severus, what upset her so?" Minerva asked.

Severus handed her the magazine and the matron read the article.

"It's little wonder she's upset," Minerva said. "She's doing important work and this looks like an article from one of those trashy tabloids!"

An excerpt from the article:

**_At this years European Conference of Magic, the potions community welcomed a rising star into their ranks. Hermione Williams, former Auror and contemporary of Harry Potter, stunned her listeners with an impressive Cruciatus Counter Potion presentation. We could only hope that the Department of Mysteries realize the treasure they possess in Mrs. Williams, as her formidable intelligence for one so young would be an asset to any division she chooses to work in. Many wizards attempted to catch the eye of this attractive young widow at the Ball to no avail. Her unassuming allure only adds to her charms, which we were informed was yet another subject that she is accomplished in… _**

Ginny was startled at the look on Hermione's face when she arrived to pick up Wesley.

"Herms, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Ask me tomorrow Gin, I just want to go home right now, thanks for watching Wes."

Hermione kissed her son on the cheek and apparated to her home. She put Wesley down for a nap, watched him drift off to sleep and felt the need to take a nap herself. She cried softly for a while saying, "Travis, I miss you so much."


	8. Chapter 8 Friends

**Chapter 8- Friends**

**August 20**

Miss Brown's Preschool for Little Witches and Wizards (Lavender didn't change the name when she married to Ron) started it's "term" the same time Hogwarts did. Wesley was there with Ron and Harry's kids and Hermione was plugging away at work while pursuing her master's certification in transfiguration. Her sponsor was Minerva, who was proud to be chosen as her sponsor. She was only too happy to teach and consult her former star pupil on the finer, more difficult points of transfiguration. Hermione absorbed the information like a sponge. Severus and Albus heard her gushing yet again at lunch over Hermione.

"You would think that Missus Williams is the only person to have ever pursued a transfiguration mastership," Severus stated.

"Not many choose to have more than one master's cert, Severus," Minerva scolded.

"True, but she did choose _potions_ first Minerva," Severus smirked at the matron.

Minerva was at a loss. She frowned then turned her attention to Poppy, ignoring Severus.

* * *

That Saturday Severus was browsing the aisles at Flourish & Botts when he heard a commotion and the sound of Hermione exclaiming,

"Wesley, are you alright?"

Severus hurried to the scene to find Wesley on the ground surrounded by dozens of books. Hermione was helping him up.

"Missus Williams, are you in need of assistance?" Severus asked.

"Professor! Good afternoon. No, this little sneak got a hold of my wand again, resulting in this mess," Hermione said.

"Come Wesley, help me pick up these books," Hermione said.

After a few minutes, the mess of books was put to rights again and Severus casually invited the two to Fortecues for ice cream. Wesley hopped up and down begging Hermione to say yes. She relented and agreed. Minutes later, Wesley was totally immersed in a banana split, Hermione a chocolate milkshake and Severus a root beer float. Hermione felt odd sitting there with her son and the potions professor.

"So what finds you two in the bookstore this afternoon?" Severus asked.

"Wesley wanted to look at dragon books," Hermione said. "And I got caught up in a conversation with a man from the conference. And what would cause you to leave the warmth and comfort of the dungeons?" Hermione inquired with a smirk.

"My original destination was the apothecary, but a book in the window caught my attention," Severus answered.

"Mummy, can we go look at brooms?" Wesley asked.

"Yes sweetie, when you are done," Hermione answered.

A waiter arrived with the bill and Hermione took out her wallet to pay.

"No Missus Williams, I insist on the bill, this was my idea," Severus said.

"Are you sure? And please call me Hermione," she said.

"Very well. Yes, _Hermione_ I am sure," Severus said.

"Professor, why did you invite us here?" Hermione asked.

"I was wondering when you would get around to asking that," Severus asked. "I felt like making it up to you after your last visit to Hogwarts."

"Oh, I see."

"Why did that article upset you so?" Severus asked.

Hermione chose her words carefully.

"I work extremely hard and take my work seriously and so does my department. That article dismissed it like it was nothing. It was tacky and in bad taste and made me seem as if I was on display. I sent them a strongly worded letter and canceled my subscription."

"Then I apologize for showing you the article," Severus said.

"No matter Professor, I would have seen it anyway," Hermione said absently.

"Something else on your mind?" Severus asked.

"Why do you ask? Why do you care? Please be honest." Hermione asked.

Severus chose his words carefully out of necessity. She was a maze of emotion.

"Fair question, considering our past. I will be honest by saying that I do enjoy the company of you and your son," Severus said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said.

"You have changed Hermione, and I find you pleasant to be around, and the charm of your son adds to it," Severus answered. Hermione was silent.

"Will you be mummy's friend?" Wesley asked.

"If she wishes it," Severus said.

"Uncle Harry says lots of friends is good," Wesley said.

* * *

Over the course of the next month, a friendship blossomed between Hermione and Severus to the amazement of both. Hermione's birthday was in a few days, and Severus was sitting in Albus' office with an invitation to her party, sent by Ginny.

"I am not sure I would be welcome," Severus asked.

"And why is that? I'm sure Mrs. Potter would not have sent it if she was not sure. She knows Hermione better than most," Albus said.

"What is your status regarding Hermione?" Albus asked with twinkling eyes.

Severus was silent for a moment. Again, he chose his words carefully, considering who he was talking to.

"I find her pleasant to be around as well as her son. I appreciate intelligent conversation and at times her humor is similar to mine," Severus said. "So in time I hope to call her…friend."

_And she is easy on the eyes as well!_ Severus thought.

"Do you have many friends outside of Hogwarts, Severus?" Albus asked gently.

"No, I do not," Severus asked.

* * *

At the same time, Harry and Hermione were having a similar conversation. Hermione took a peek at the invite list and exclaimed, "Severus is on the list?" she asked.

"Is that a problem?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't have an answer.

"Wesley asked if he was coming to the party," Harry said casually.

"_Wesley_ asked if _Severus_ was coming to the party?" Hermione wondered.

"Wes likes him," Harry said. "What about you?"

"I'm not repulsed by his presence," Hermione said. "I find myself pleasantly surprised by him these days."

"You were away for a while," Harry said.

Hermione looked at him questioningly.

"After we beat Voldemort, he became less snarky," Harry said. "I often heard Albus comment that Severus felt he got his life back."

"He is less snarky; that much is true. He can be funny on occasion and I do like intelligent conversation," Hermione said. "And Wesley likes him, so he can't be that bad I suppose. And by the looks of this list, everyone I know is on it, so it would be rude not to invite him."

On Saturday September 19th, Hermione and Wesley arrived at Godric's Hollow, Harry's home, for her birthday party. About half of the invited people had arrived so far and greeted the birthday girl. She entered the large dining room and laughed when she saw the growing pile of gifts. She remembered last year at this time. Her heart was still aching from Travis' death and feeling as if she had just returned to England, although it had been three years. She didn't even acknowledge the day last year, but his year her friends insisted on it. While waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive, they watched 12 kids "duel" with their play wands.

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender walked around the large backyard, chatting and gossiping. While the three were strolling, Severus arrived at the house. Harry greeted him at the door.

"Professor! Welcome, I wasn't sure if you would come or not," Harry said.

"Potter, thank you for the invitation," Severus replied.

"Come in, make yourself comfortable," Harry said ushering him inside. "Most everyone is out back, watching the kids play, the party will start soon."

Severus decided to follow Harry to the back and observe what was going on. He saw Hermione walking, twirling her cane as she walked with Ginny and Lav. They huddled together occasionally, pointed to Harry and laughed.

"No telling what in Merlin's name they are gossiping about," a voice from behind him.

It was Harry, who handed him a goblet of butterbeer.

"Laughing at me most likely, Ginny is pregnant again," Harry said.

"Congratulations," Severus said.

"Do you mean that?" Harry asked.

"Yes Potter, I do."

"I'm not sure how this is going to sound, but what are your intentions towards Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Has Albus paid you a visit?" Severus asked.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Never mind. Now back to your inquiry, I hope in that time we consider each other friends," Severus said.

"Do you mean that?" Harry pressed.

"I never say anything I don't mean," Severus replied.

"Enjoy the party Professor," Harry said then left.

The rest of the guests arrived and Hermione was led to the head of the table. Before the candles were lit, a voice called out, "Mione! Happy birthday you old hag!"

Severus was shocked. _Who the hell would call her that? _

Hermione jumped up. "Rachel!" she cried and ran to her old friend. "What a surprise! You came all the way from America for this?"

"Partly, I'm here for a job interview," Rachel said.

"I'm thrilled that you could be here," Hermione said.

Rachel looked down at the little boy beside Hermione.

"Oh my God, is this Wesley?" Rachel whispered.

Hermione nodded. Rachel knelt down to the boy.

"Hi there, I'm Rachel, I knew your Dad," Rachel said.

"Really?" Wesley asked.

"Uh huh, he was my best friend," Rachel said wiping a tear.

"Livvy is my bestest friend," Wesley said pointing to Olivia.

Severus watched Hermione twice attempt to blow out 25 trick candles, give up, then cast a charm on them with her wand.

"Aww Hermione, you're no fun," Ron teased.

"I want cake," Hermione stated.

Ginny cut the cake, giving Hermione the first piece then pass more around. After cake and ice cream, she started in on her gifts. It took a good hour, and she resorted to having Wesley help her open the many gifts. Wesley was thrilled to help. Hermione smiled and laughed and said many "thank-yous" during the process. Everyone went outside to watch an impromptu quidditch match, and Severus was surprised to see Hermione mount her broom and join the game. Lavender sat watching some children, making sure everyone had plenty to eat and drink. She wasn't a quidditch player and was content to watch Ron play.

Severus sat near her and asked her, "Miss Weasley, I have been under the impression that Hermione does not fly, much less play quidditch?"

Lavender's eyebrows rose when hearing the professor refer to her as Hermione, but said nothing.

"She got over her fear of it, as it's an activity that causes her leg no pain," Lavender said. "And as aggressive as she is, she took to the game in no time at all."

"Is she in much pain?" Severus asked.

"Not nearly as much as she used to be. She's involved in some experimental type of potion-physical therapy regimen that has been bringing her relief," Lavender said. "But some days, it hurts so bad she cries. She would kill me for telling you that."

"I understand."

He turned his attention to the match and Wesley cheering his mother on.

"Go mummy! Throw it!" Wesley yelled.

Hermione currently had a quaffle and was ducking and dodging bludgers coming at her. She barrel-rolled past Harry, skidded sideways past Ginny then raced as fast as she could towards the goal. She didn't slow down as she approached Ron, playing keeper, and winked at him when she was about ten feet away. She dove for the ground, tossing the quaffle over her shoulder to another chaser, then raced to the top of goal. The chaser then threw the quaffle to Hermione who tossed it underhanded through the goal before Ron could get to her in time.

"Ron always falls for that," Lav quipped to the girl next to her.

"Yay Mummy!" Wesley squealed and hopped.

Severus even clapped at the score. The match continued for another hour until both teams conceded the match as a draw. They were hot and thirsty. Hermione coasted to where Rachel was waiting for her with her cane. She helped Hermione from the broom. Wesley ran up.

"Mummy! You were fun!"

"Why thank you sweetie," Hermione said ruffling his hair.

"I'm parched, let's go in," Hermione said and hobbled into the house.

Severus wanted to see the rest of the yard around the house so decided to do a bit of exploring. The Potters were proud of their house, and were proud that they employed no house elves. Severus was examining a herb garden outside the kitchen window when he heard female voices talking and laughing.

"Rachel, I have to warn you, my friend Draco asked me earlier if you were single," Hermione teased.

"Which one is he?" Rachel asked.

"The tall, cute blonde," Hermione answered. "I told him that you were descended from good breeding stock," Hermione said.

The girls laughed hysterically.

"Hermione, please tell me you are joking," Rachel pleaded.

"Yes hun, I'm kidding. I told him that you were single and fabulous," Hermione said.

"Hag," Rachel told her.

"Witch," Hermione responded.

The women laughed again.

"Gin, where did you get this stuff?" Hermione asked. "It's smoother than firewhiskey and tastes sweet."

"I swore an oath to never tell," Ginny said.

"So are you enjoying your birthday?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, it's been fun," Hermione said. "And by the way Gin, congratulations on your pregnancy."

The women squealed and hugged Ginny.

"Alright alright, get away. This is Herm's day, not mine," Ginny said.

"Yeah Mione, it could be your day, if you really want it to, if you know what I mean," Rachel suggested.

"Yeah Herms, an orgasm will cure what ails you," Ginny teased.

"A climax a day keeps the doctor away," Rachel said.

The women laughed again.

"I should put that on a shirt," Lavender said.

A now-tipsy Hermione snorted. "Ladies, I would have to look up what orgasm means, seeing as I haven't done the deed in over four years," Hermione said.

"Mione, that's just wrong," Ginny said. "Unnatural in a way."

"Gee thanks for reminding me Gin," Hermione quipped.

"Do you miss it?" Lavender asked.

"Well of course I do, I love sex and I was really good at it," Hermione mused.

"Umm Mione, just how much have you had to drink?" Rachel asked.

Severus was taken aback. He really didn't mean to listen in on them, but admitted that the conversation among the tipsy women was amusing. Everyone gathered in the backyard to talk and socialize listening to Rachel describe some of Hermione's adventures in America.

"You should have seen Mione with a sword, she was good at it," Rachel said.

"It's still hard for me to picture Mione sword fighting," Ron said.

"I've got an idea! Mione, why don't we show them?" Rachel suggested.

"I don't know, it's been a while," Hermione said. "Plus my footwork isn't exactly what it used to be," Hermione said tapping her leg with her cane.

"Mione, we're not going on a vamp mission. It will be a friendly display," Rachel said.

Hermione thought for a minute then agreed.

"Let me get something more suitable to wear," Hermione said.

She returned minutes later in jeans, a t-shirt and trainers. She put a brace on her leg and unsheathed her sword. Severus was glad he came to this party. He fenced in his younger days and enjoyed swordplay. Hermione did a few quick downward swipes in the air to warm up and did a few stretches.

"Ready?" Rachel asked.

"Always," Hermione replied with a smirk.

The crowd whistled. That was the Hermione they got a kick out of seeing. The two assumed an en garde stance and nodded. Rachel advanced first and lunged. Hermione parried the lunge then did a riposte. Rachel feinted, advanced and attacked again. Hermione performed a flawless defense again then went on the attack. Rachel was bigger, but Hermione was faster. The crowd gasped at the flashing display of clanging swords and most had jumped to their feet, cheering the two on. Rachel overdid an attack that caused her to lose her balance just slightly. That gave Hermione just enough time to grit her teeth, sidestep and sweep Rachel off her feet. Rachel landed on her back with a surprised 'oof' and found Hermione standing over her, the tip of her sword on her throat and a smirk on her face. Severus was impressed and clapped along with the rest.

"I concede madame," Rachel said.

Hermione flashed her a smile and helped her to her feet.

"Great riposte Mione," Rachel said patting her back.

Hermione was sitting down gulping down a glass of water.

"I need a pain potion, I'm afraid. That sidestep hurt," Hermione said lightly. "Gin, do you have any here?"

"Not the kind you need, sorry," Ginny said.

"Can you keep an eye on Wes while I dash back home?" Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ginny said.

Hermione returned twenty minutes later. "All better," she told Ginny.

"Wes is out back," Harry told her.

Hermione went out back to find Wesley laughing at something Severus had told him.

"What did I miss?" Hermione asked.

She sat down to join them.

"Fesser Snake did a funny!" Wesley declared.

Hermione had a hand over her mouth and was giggling.

"Sweetie, it's Professor Snape, not snake," Hermione choked out. "What did he do?"

"He got a knut from my ear!" Wesley said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

Severus leaned forward, brushed her ear and produced a knut from his hand.

"See Mummy? A knut!" Wesley stated.

"Quite a talent you have there, Professor," Hermione teased. "But don't quit your day job."

"My friends call me Severus," he told her.

"Are we friends?" Hermione asked.

"I hope," Severus said.

"Please mummy," Wesley pleaded.

"Well, we can't disappoint him now can we. Friends?" Hermione suggested and held out her hand.

Severus shook her hand then Wesley's. "Friends."


	9. Chapter 9 I'll Have What She's Having

**Chapter 9- I'll Have What She's Having**

Shortly after New Years 2009, Severus recieved an owl from Hermione.

**Professor Severus Snape  
Grim, Dark Dank Dungeons  
Hogwarts **

Severus- I am having my department over this Friday night for research review and dinner. Call it a working dinner. You have been a big help to me these past months with your expertise, and your input on our current project would be greatly appreciated. I know Wesley would like to show you his new dragon book. It starts at seven.

Hermione Williams

Severus smiled. He and Hermione had started a friendship since her birthday. He enjoyed having his brain picked about obscure potions ideas that he had long since forgotten. He had ran into her quite a number of times at the apothecary at Diagon Alley and in Fortescues, perusing some parchment from work while having a chocolate milkshake and a brownie. She had also shown up at Hogwarts number of times to see Minerva about her transfiguration cert.

Severus decided to pick up a bottle of wine and some brownies before he arrived at her home. Having never been there, but finding it from the address on the letter she sent he arrived at the front step. He took a moment to look at the house before he knocked.  
It was a beige house with brown shutters on the windows that were adorned with flowerboxes. He admired the shined, dark oak door that had a lion and Gryffindor coat of arms for a knocker. He knocked on the door and it opened. Hermione was standing there.

"Severus, how nice of you to come! Can I take your cloak?" Hermione offered brightly and waved Severus in.

He took in the beige and brown tiles of the entryway and parlor while following her into the living room. He saw the colorful, decidedly female but not overwhelming shades of pastels that colored the living room. He appreciated the black leather sofas, the glass cabinet of assorted swords and full bookshelves. His acute sense of smell noted the faint scent of what was her potions lab.

Hermione noticed his nose wrinkle ever so slightly and commented, "My lab is in the basement."

"I also smell spaghetti," Severus said.

"Correct."

"Here's some wine I hope you like and brownies as well," Severus said, holding a bag towards her.

"Why thank you, but you didn't have to bring anything," Hermione said.

"It would have been rude of me to offer nothing to the hostess," Severus replied.

"In that case, thanks again, come into the dining room, dinner is almost ready," Hermione said.

Severus arrived in the dining room to find four other people there. They looked at him and nodded.

"Severus, this lot make up my department. I'm pleased to introduce Kathryn, Ben, Ian and Will. I'll go get Wesley then we can eat."

A minute later, Hermione reappeared with Weasley. Wesley grinned and waved at Severus when he saw him. Hermione came to the table and Wesley cried out that he wanted to sit by "Fesser Sape". The adults grinned at the guileless enthusiasm of the boy. He pushed an empty chair next to Severus, sat down and grinned.

"Well, I cannot remember the last time I felt so welcome for dinner," Severus said lightly.

Hermione brought out the pasta and sauce. She passed the pasta bowl around then worked her way around the table and spooned generous helpings of sauce and meatballs over everyone's pasta.

"Let's eat," Hermione said.

The group chatted over dinner, and Wesley chatted with Severus. Surprisingly, Severus found conversation with Wesley amusing.

_So this is what Hermione was like at this age!_ Severus thought.

The boy was inquisitive but not annoying, and was clever.

"Wesley, let Severus eat," Hermione said lightly to Wesley.

"Okay mummy, then I talk to him after he eats," Wesley said then stabbed a meatball.

* * *

After dinner, there was a heated discussion between Hermione and Wesley about his bedtime. Hermione was rubbing her temples. Everyone discretely observed.

"Wesley, we have been through this. What is your bedtime?" Hermione asked.

"Eight thirty mummy," Wesley answered.

"And what time is it?" Hermione asked.

Wesley pouted when he looked at the clock, made a show of slumping his shoulders then trudged to his room, Hermione close behind. Severus and the others were in the living room and he was looking at the pictures on her wall when he noticed the group looking down the hall and laughing then huddling together whispering.

"Is there something I should know?" Severus quipped to the group.

He knew scheming when he saw it.

"Ready for some fun?" Will asked.

"That depends," Severus said.

He heard Wesley's giggling from his room.

"Just go along," Kathryn said.

The others cleared their throat when Hermione came back into the room.

"How about the wine and brownies?" Hermione suggested.

They took seats around the dining room table once more and brought out their knapsacks. Soon the group was in a discussion about belladonna when Ben said he had to use the loo. He winked to the group then disappeared.

A minute later Ben called out, "Hey Mione, something's wrong with your toilet!"

Hermione left the dining room muttering "what now" and marched down the hall.

"Okay professor, here's the thing. The past few months, there has been sort of a prank war in our lab," Will explained.

"Hermione has been getting us with some good ones," Kathryn said.

"But tonight we have her!" Ian said.

He looked down the hall one more time then poured a potion of some sort into Hermione's wine cup.

"That won't make her ill will it?" Severus asked.

"No, quite the opposite actually," Kathryn sputtered through her giggles.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"It's a tasteless orgasm-inducing potion. Don't ask where I got it but-" Kathryn said.

"But it is time released! For about ten minutes she will be quite aroused then _it_ will happen!" Will said.

"_It?_ Do you mean she will," Severus paused then cleared his throat and said, "climax?"

"Yep," Ian said.

"Just go along," Kathryn said. "She has played some awful pranks on us."

Hermione and Ben rejoined the group.

"Ben, stick to your day job, plumbing is not it," Hermione quipped.

Kathryn gave Ben a slight nod when he sat down. Severus put his hand over his mouth and almost wanted to take Hermione's glass from her. _Almost!_ He admitted that he was curious about what was going to happen. The group glanced at Hermione when she finished off her wine. Kathryn wiggled her eyebrows at Severus. After a few minutes, while they were shuffling parchment and chatting, Hermione cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. The others looked at each other.

"Is it warm in here?" Hermione asked out loud.

"No, we're comfortable," Ben replied.

Hermione cleared her throat again, crossed her legs and unbuttoned another button on her shirt. She squirmed in her seat, took her napkin and wiped the perspiration from her forehead.

"Feeling alright Mione?" Ben asked.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said, biting her bottom lip.

She had the feeling that she was very randy.

_What the hell?_

She looked to the group, four of them stifling their laughter and Severus glancing at her every now and then with a mixture of concern and amusement. Something occurred to her and she grabbed her wine glass and sniffed it.

"What did you do?" she pleaded.

"You'll see," Ben said.

"Or feel rather," Kathryn added.

Hermione quickly stood up, closed her eyes, shuddered and gripped the edges of the table. She groaned then stumbled from the dining room. They burst out laughing. They heard the sound of an object hit the floor then a soft moan from Hermione. There was a gasp, louder moans and about ten seconds of heavy breathing, an impassioned shout followed by a quiet whimper. The group in the kitchen waited for a minute then walked carefully into the living room. They saw Hermione sprawled out on a sofa, smiling and asleep. They went to her and Kathryn nudged her shoulder. Hermione didn't wake so Kathryn nudged harder then said softly, "Hermione?"

She became alarmed when Hermione didn't awake. Now Severus was alarmed and knelt next to her. He raised an eyelid, looked at her eye and said, "She passed out."

"Oh my God! Ian, I don't think the whole vial was supposed to be used!" Kathryn said, feeling the pulse on her neck.

"She doesn't look like she's in any distress," Ian said looking at her.

It was true; she looked quite relaxed and had a smile on her face.

_I daresay, beautiful._ Severus thought.

"I'll wake her up," Kathryn said. "Ennervate," she said pointing her wand at her.

Hermione sighed, opened her eyes and stretched. She looked to the group then sat up suddenly.

"GOTCHA!" the group exclaimed.

Severus shook his head. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the group.

"Okay, I surrender for now. Truce?" Hermione offered. "How did you do it?"

"We slipped a potion in your drink while Ben tried to play plumber," Ian said.

"I see," Hermione said, standing up straightening her clothes. "Quite the potent potion I would say. You are an evil bunch," she said pointedly.

The group laughed some more then starting packing their knapsacks.

"Why Hermione, you do have a glow about you," Ben teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Need any help with the kitchen?" Kathryn offered.

"No thanks Kathy, see you Monday," Hermione said. "Bye you lot, thanks for coming."

The group hooted with laughter and Hermione blushed when she looked at Severus, now realizing her unintentional play on words. Hermione rolled her eyes and shut the door. Hermione was getting his cloak.

"Hermione, you're not mad are you?" he asked.

"No, just a bit embarrassed is all," Hermione said. "Were you in on this?"

"No, not really, they just suggested I go along with it," Severus said.

"I'll give them this: they got me, they really got me," Hermione said. "Honestly, it was the best prank anyone has ever played on me!" she finished with a laugh.

Severus finished with his cloak.

"Are you quite sure that you want no help in your kitchen?" Severus asked.

"I'm sure. You need to get going, you have first year dunderheads to terrorize in the morning," Hermione teased.

"That I do. Good evening Hermione, thanks for dinner and the...entertainment." Severus grinned.


	10. Chapter 10 Meeting of the Minds

**Chapter 10- Meeting of the Minds **

**Saturday January 21st**

Hermione was consulting one last time with Minerva at Hogwarts before she was to take her Transfuguration master's cert the following Monday.

_The wait is worse than NEWTS!_ Hermione thought.

She brought Wesley this time, who was entertaining Albus in his office; or knowing Albus, it was the other way around.

"Hermione dear, you have made tremendous progress in your studies, and I see no problems in you succeeding in your cert," Minerva said.

Hermione sat back and sighed.

"I can honestly say that there is no more I can teach you," Minerva said. "Just go in there and do your best, show them what I know you can do."

"Thank you for everything," Hermione said. "I owe you so much."

"Just do well on your test, the man administering the test is even more skilled than I am," Minerva quipped.

Hermione found that hard to believe and just nodded.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Minerva inquired.

"Yes, I have a favor to ask of Severus," Hermione said.

"Oh?" Minerva said.

"Just a bit of payback is all," Hermione said.

Hermione went on to explain the prank war that had been going on and what had happened at the dinner. Minerva was laughing herself to tears when Hermione told her what had happened.

"And Severus was there?" Minerva hooted.

"To my absolute embarrassment, yes," Hermione said. "I need his assistance with something to end this prank war once and for all."

"Let's retrieve Wesley from Albus and have some lunch," Minerva suggested and the two left the office.

Albus was already in the Great Hall at lunch with Wesley. Severus was there too. Again, Wesley was wandlessly summoning himself an apple. When he saw Hermione, he let the apple abruptly drop. Severus saw her raise an eyebrow at Wesley and clear her throat. She smiled at Minerva and said something, then looked affectionately at some first years at the Gryffindor table. Her limp was slight as her cane lightly tapped on the floor. She flashed a smile at Severus when she reached the table. Hermione said nothing about the apple but kissed the top of Wesley's head.

"Did you have a good time with Albus?" Hermione asked.

"Yes mummy, I pet red bird," Wesley said.

Severus stood up and held a chair for Hermione. She flashed him another smile and thanked him.

"Severus, may I have a word with you after lunch?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Severus answered. "I currently have a potion brewing in my office, so there would be fine."

After lunch, Hermione knocked on Severus' office door.

"Enter," was heard from within.

Hermione and Wesley entered, the boy holding his mother's hand. Severus noticed Wesley's nose wrinkle and Hermione looked sideways at him and shook her head ever so slightly.

"So what do I owe the honor of this visit?" Severus said.

Wesley let go of her hand and stepped away.

"Don't touch anything sweetie," Hermione said to the boy.

"Severus, I need your assistance with a bit of payback," Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"And what would that be?" Severus asked intrigued.

"EEEWWW!" was heard from across the room. Wesley rushed back to Hermione and pointed to a jar on a shelf. "Eyeballs mummy!"

"As I was saying, I have a plan for my naughty department. They will be afraid to so much as look at me when I am done with them," Hermione said.

Her eyes were narrowed and had either a mischievous or evil look in them, it was hard to tell. The look she had in her eyes, combined with the tone of her voice, sent a shudder down Severus' spine.

"What do you have in mind?" Severus asked sitting back in his chair.

"I need you to teach me legilimency," Hermione stated.

Severus regarded her silently for a minute.

"Must be quite the stunt you have planned," Severus stated. "But before I give you an answer, I must ask: all these years, as intelligent as you are, you have never learned?"

Hermione shook her head. "I never had the inclination, that is, until now. I'll have time after I take my test Monday."

"Ahh, that's right, your masters test. Are you prepared?" Severus asked.

"I am as ready as I'm going to get," Hermione answered with a shrug.

"Fair enough, as to the answer to your question, yes, I'll instruct you. But I must tell you this: it's not easy and I can't do it all. A lot of it will depend on you."

"Thank you Severus. Owl me with a time that works for you. And, oh, let me write down that little pearl of wisdom you just said so I don't forget," Hermione teased with a wink.

"Insufferable," Severus muttered with a grin.

"Don't you forget it," Hermione returned. "Come Wesley, let's go see about that new dragon book."

"YAY mummy!" Hermione left with a playful bow and a hopping Wesley.

* * *

On Monday night, Minerva received the following owl:

**Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft  
January 22, 2009 **

As you are the sponsor of Hermione Williams, I am pleased to report to you that she achieved 93 proficiency on the Transfiguration Master certification.  
Cordially, Ethan Finn

p.s. Minnie, if I remember correctly, you got 91 didn't you?

Hermione had arranged to meet Severus every Wednesday after dinner for legilimency lessons. So the Wednesday following her transfiguration testing, Hermione went early to visit with Minerva. Around the time Severus was supposed to meet with Hermione, he went to Minerva's office to see if perhaps she was there. He walked into Minerva's office to see a badger growling at a tabby cat. The tabby cat was Minerva! He was alarmed not only to see the potentially dangerous animal there but Wesley was there as well.

"Minerva!" Severus cried out whipping out his wand.

"Mummy!" Wesley yelled.

The cat disappeared and reappeared as Minerva and the badger the same, appearing as Hermione.

"Severus, put that wand down!" Minerva admonished.

"I thought that a wild creature, a potentially dangerous animal, was about to attack you," Severus defended himself. "Hermione, I never knew you had an animagus. A badger, why am I not surprised?" Severus mused.

_An unassuming creature, smallish in size, that is ferocious in a fght!_ Severus thought.

"I apologize for my tardiness Severus, Minerva wanted to see something," Hermione said.

"Well yes, ready for your lesson?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Wesley, come along." Hermione said.

Minutes later, Wesley was sitting on the sofa in Severus' office, lost in a dragon book. Severus was speaking to Hermione. He handed her a book.

"Here is a book that I helped to write about legilimency as well as occlumency, because that plays a part as well," Severus said. "But that will be next week's lesson. This week you will get a taste of what a mind probe feels like. Are you ready?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded.

"I will perform a brief probe then a prolonged one. First, I want you to recall something from your childhood, remain still and look into my eyes, do not look away," Severus said.

Hermione nodded. Severus clasped his hands in front of him, looked in her eyes for about five seconds then stepped back. Hermione blinked hard and stepped back as well.

"How did that feel?" Severus asked.

"Odd, like the inside of my head was being tickled," Hermione replied.

"Hmm, a common reaction. That memory was of you looking up at the Eiffel Tower?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I often went there on holiday with my parents," Hermione said.

"I see. Now the next probe will be a prolonged one and may be a bit uncomfortable if you resist. As before, remain still and keep looking into my eyes. Are you ready? Now recall an event." Hermione nodded.

Severus stepped forward and looked in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes, shook her head then stepped back.

"Sorry," Hermione said.

"Quite alright, rest a moment then we can try again."

Hermione looked over at Wesley, curled up on the sofa dozing, clutching his dragon book.

"I'm ready," Hermione said.

Severus stepped forward, concentrated and looked into her eyes again. After a minute, he stepped back and saw her eyes welling up with tears.

_Why did I have to remember that? It's so personal._

"What did that feel like?" he asked.

"Like I was getting a migraine."

"That memory was of?" Severus inquired quietly.

"Travis holding Wesley after he was born," Hermione said softly, looking at the boy.

"He has his father's hair," Severus said.

Hermione laughed. "Thank goodness for small blessings," Hermione replied.

"I apologize, I did not mean to imply-" Severus started.

"Think nothing of it Severus, I know about my hair," Hermione replied with a chuckle, going to where Wesley was sleeping.

"But he has your beautiful eyes," Severus said.

A second later he mentally kicked himself. He saw Hermione pause ever so briefly at the comment, blush, and then bend over to her son.

"You did well for your first lesson. Read the book and be prepared for next week's lesson, it should be challenging," Severus said.

"Good, see you next week, thank you Severus." Hermione cradled Wesley in her arms and left the office.

* * *

That night, Hermione lay in bed and started the book Severus gave her, called **Ensnaring the Mind**. The first chapter, called, _Let Your Mind Be at Ease_, was an overview of how the memory process worked. That first chapter wasn't that exiting, and she moved to the next chapter. She yawned and decided to continue the book the next night. On Saturday in Diagon Alley, Severus was in the apothecary and glanced out the window. He saw Hermione walking with a man. What he did not know was that Hermione had finally decided to try dating again that week after a long talk with Ginny. She was too young, too beautiful and "too fabulous" (as Ginny had put it) to live like a nun. He saw the two pause in front of a restaurant named _Helga's_. The man opened the door for Hermione, place his hand on the small of her back and guide her in. He felt a twinge of jealousy.

_And why Severus, would you be feeling that, you dolt? She is jus a friend after all._

_Do I feel something beyond friendship?_

_Do I want to feel something beyond friendship?_

_Would she? Could she?_

He growled in frustration, left the apothecary and against his better judgment, went into the restaurant that Hermione and the man went into. Hermione and the man were sitting in a booth against a wall, her back to the crowd. He covertly took an empty booth behind the pair. And again, against his better judgment, he listened in.

_Why am I doing this?_ Severus thought. _Because you cannot help it, face it, you are interested. You cannot wait for Wednesday to look into those beautiful mocha eyes!_

He returned his attention to the conversation.

"I understand Missus Williams that you were in America for a period?"

"Yes I was."

"I hope it wasn't too dreadful for you."

"On the contrary, it was the best time of my life, Mr. Conover," Severus noted a slight edge to her voice.

"Peter, please call me Peter."

"Very well then, Peter."

"I also understand that you worked as an Auror, and now work at the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Do you enjoy your work?"

"Immensely."

"Why did you resign as an Auror?"

"Due to my injury, I found that I was not as light on my feet as I used to be, and I wanted to spend more time with my son. I thought it would be better suited to work elsewhere."

_Damn, is this an interview or a date?_ Hermione wondered.

"You have a child?" the man asked cautiously.

"Yes I do. Is that a problem?" Hermione stated.

"Children are no problem as long as they cause no problems," the man said haughtily.

_What an odd thing to say!_ Severus thought.

"I hardly view children as problems."

"Of course, you are a mother, the sentiment is expected."

"Sentiment? For loving a child? My son means more to me than anything!"

"I get the feeling that you are quite the emotional woman, Missus Williams."

"I tend to be emotional about my son."

_This was a huge mistake! _Hermione thought.

"Ahh yes, that's the problem with children these days. Too much coddling from mothers," Peter said taking a sip of wine.

"Coddling? He's four years old!"

"Have you found a suitable boarding school for him yet? It would do him good."

Hermione was horrified. "I most certainly have not. _I'm_ raising my son, not some boarding school."

Hermione had had enough of this. He was a cold man. How dare some stranger suggest how to best raise her son?

"If you will excuse me, I have had quite enough for this evening. I'm sure you would have a better time elsewhere, I know I would. Good evening, Mr. Conover."

Hermione got up, tossed her napkin on the table and put some galleons on the table.

"For the wine," she quipped.

_Good for you_! Severus thought.

Hermione's cane tapped the floor as she walked to the bar.

_I'll have a better time with the bartender!_ Hermione thought and ordered a shot of whiskey.

At the table, the man sputtered, "The nerve of the woman! Does she know who I am?" and left the cafe.

Severus peeked from behind his booth and saw Hermione toss a shot back and run her hands through her hair. The bartender said something, she visibly relaxed and laughed.

_Now or never!_ Severus thought.

He went to the bar and sat on a stool next to her.

"Good evening Hermione! How is Wesley?" Severus asked her.

Hermione was surprised to see Severus suddenly appear there. Considering the ordeal she just went through, she thought Severus an angel for asking about Wesley.

"He's good, he and Olivia are probably driving Ron and Lav crazy right about now," Hermione said. She signaled the bartender for another shot.

"Have you eaten? Would you care to take a table?" Severus asked.

"No I haven't eaten, my date was cut short. I'm famished," Hermione said.

Severus signaled a waiter and the two took a table.

Hermione ordered a plate of spaghetti and Severus did the same.

"Why was it cut short?" Severus asked.

"Huh? Cut short? Oh, the date! The man was insufferable," Hermione said.

"In what way, if I may ask?" Severus inquired.

"He was cold, and apparently doesn't think much of children."

"I see."

"The first date I have in over four years, and..." Hermione muttered.

"Pardon?" Severus asked.

"Never mind, let's just enjoy dinner."

And they did. Severus let her do most of the talking, enjoying the way her eyes lit up talking about Wesley. She was warm and funny, and Severus had to catch his breath when he saw the way Hermione's lips seemed to caress a meatball when she bit into it. Severus relayed amusing stories about some of the students.

"We have a few promising potions students," Severus said.

Hermione nodded as Severus explained. He cannot remembered when he was so comfortable with a woman. He was sorry to see dinner end, but brightened at the thought that he would be seeing her again on Wednesday. Hermione left money on the table for her share of dinner and kissed Severus on the cheek.

"Thank you Severus, I enjoyed this evening, see you Wednesday," Hermione said then left.

He keenly felt her absence as he finished his wine.


	11. Chapter 11 Another Meeting of the Minds

**Chapter 11- Another Meeting of the Mind**

During February, the Legilimens lessons went well. They had to have more than one lesson to train Hermione's mind to clear totally of thought. This was hard for her, as she "had alot going on up there" as Severus said. The last Wednesday of February, Severus was attempting to probe her mind, and she successfully blocked half the attempts. It was hard on her though. As she was new to this, it took a lot of energy to focus on the action of throwing him out of her mind. As she took yet another headache potion, Severus suggested that they rest.

"You are doing well," Severus said.

"It doesn't feel like it," Hermione said.

"You have, I have not seen many memories from you this evening, and the ones I do seem pleasant," Severus said.

"That's only because I've been doing what that book has said, making sure most of the memories I project are pleasant ones," Hermione said.

"What of the unpleasant ones?" Severus asked curiously.

"I push them back in my mind when you probe, or I already have them in pensives," Hermione said.

"Then I propose your first test, I will attempt to retrieve the memories you suppress," Severus said. "When you successfully eject me from your mind, we can move on to _you_ probing my mind. You will pass this test if you can correctly identify the technique I use."

"Hmm, an adventure," she mused.

"You might not think that after," he said. "Are you ready?"

They sat in chairs across from each other. Hermione sat straight, hands in her lap, waiting for the feeling of someone in her head. Severus sat back, legs crossed, his chin resting on a hand biding his time to start. Suddenly he focused on her eyes and quickly probed. Hermione was caught off guard and her balloons were not inflating in time to block him. He saw an image of her in her second year when she turned herself into a cat. Hermione was frowning at the memory and her failing to block his mind. Her expression changed when Severus saw brief images of her and Travis in some of their more intimate moments. A balloon popped and Severus was thrust out of those memories. Hermione blew out a small breath and he continued. He next saw brief recollections of a fight of some sort, where Hermione, Travis and another person were casting spells and slashing with swords. Travis was run through with a sword, and Hermione was lying on the ground, holding her slashed throat with one hand while reaching out for Travis with the other.

Severus felt a sudden, blinding pain as he was pushed out of her mind when a brick wall appeared in front of him. He shook his head and looked at her. She was gripping the chair and had her chin on her chest.

"Are you all right?' he asked quietly.

"Yes, that was just hard," she said.

"But effective," Severus said. "Balloons to a brick wall, impressive."

"Can we take a break?" Hermione said.

"Of course," Severus said. "We can resume in twenty minutes."

Hermione nodded and walked quickly from the room, her cane loudly tapping the floor with each step. She wiped her eyes as she left. Ten minutes later, she came back, taking her seat and a cup of tea that he had placed on the table beside it. Severus sat down across from her again.

"I apologize if I distressed you," he said. "May I ask you a question, of a personal nature?"

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Why is the memory of that confrontation in your mind? Why have you not put it into a pensive?" he asked.

"I need it as a reminder," she said softly.

"I see," he said. _A reminder of what? Really, I don't see._

"Now it's your turn," he said.

Hermione nodded and sat straight up in her chair, and Severus took the laid-back pose as before. She focused on seeing past his eyes and searching. For a brief moment, she saw herself and that awful Conover fellow walk into Helga's.

_Why in the world would he be thinking of that?_ Hermione thought.

Then she saw nothing. Absolutely nothing. It was as if she was looking into a void, in all directions. She came back to herself and looked curiously at him. He had an eyebrow raised.

"There was nothing there," she said. She remembered something she read in the book and recited it.

"A rare occurrence, but a small percentage of highly skilled Legilimens can empty the mind of all thought," Hermione said.

"Correct. You have passed," he said and shook her hand. "Your pushed me from your mind, probed mine and identified the technique that I use. Minerva didn't get that far."

She clapped and took a few small hops in her chair. "My head didn't hurt that time."

"The more you do it, the easier it gets," he said.

"Yes, I noticed how you lounge in your chair and casually flit around my brain while I get a migraine and have to hold on to my chair," she said with a laugh. "What do I owe you?" she asked with a grin.

"Owe?' he asked.

"For these lessons," Hermione replied, gathering her things.

"Hermione, I was not expecting a thing in return," he said.

"But Severus, I-" she said and was interrupted.

_This is my chance!_ he thought excitedly.

"Please, I insist, let me do something for you," Hermione said. "Is there some rare potion ingredient you need?"

"I have a better idea," he said. "You and Wesley, dinner, with me Friday night."

"Dinner?' she asked, surprised. "I suppose. All right. Where?"

"Let me surprise you," he said. Actually, he had no idea where they would go.

"Sounds fun, what time? I get home just after six," she said.

"I'll meet you at your home at seven, is that acceptable?" he asked.

"Acceptable, dinner it is. Thank you so much for this," she said, shaking his hand.

"My pleasure, Hermione," he said.


	12. Chapter 12 This Kiss

**Chapter 12- This Kiss**

Severus arrived at Hermione's home shortly before seven. He heard Hermione and Wesley laughing about something before he knocked on the door. As he brought his hand up to knock, the door opened and Hermione stood there in jeans, trainers and a pale pink t-shirt with "SIMPLY MAGIC" splayed across the front in silver glitter.

Of course she looks beautiful! he thought.

"Come in Severus, we are just about ready," Hermione said and went into the kitchen.

He stepped into the living room and looked around the tidy, quiet house. Wesley scampered into the living room then to the kitchen not noticing Severus standing by the fireplace.

_Goodness, does the child ever walk?_ Severus thought grinning at the child.

He heard Hermione tease Wesley for not noticing Severus. "Wesley, aren't you going to greet our guest?"

Wesley peeked into the living room and scampered to him. "We go to Magic Pizza?" he asked Severus.

As many times as he had been to Diagon Alley, he had never seen nor heard of an establishment by the name Magic Pizza. Hermione walked in and noticed the quizzical look on Severus' face and chuckled.

"Don't worry Severus, Wesley knows where it is blindfolded."

"Shall we go then?" Severus asked.

Minutes later, they appeared in Diagon Alley. Wesley took their hands and led the way. He looked at his mother then looked to Severus knowingly. Wesley ushered Severus to his level as they walked.

"We have to walk the same with mummy because of her cane," Wesley said softly.

He proudly crooked his arm in Hermione's.

"Such a little gentleman," Hermione said ruffling Wesley's hair.

_It feels good being with them!_ Severus thought.

"Thanks again Severus for the invite," Hermione said.

"Here it is," Wesley said stopping in front of a restaurant.

Wesley opened the door for Hermione and the three walked in. Magic Pizza was a cozy place, smelled a bit like garlic and was patronized by families most of the time. Wesley led them to a table, pulled out a chair for his mummy, and they all sat down. A waitress soon came to the table.

"What can I get for you?" she asked.

"Do you mind if I order?" Hermione asked.

"That would be best, seeing as how I've never been here and I rarely eat pizza," Severus said.

Wesley looked at him as if was an alien.

Hermione turned to the waitress and said, "Three fruit punches and a large Ton-o-Meat pizza, bowl of ranch on the side," Hermione said.

All Severus understood from that order was the fruit punch.

"Mummy, can I go play the wand game?" Wesley asked.

"Sure, just come back when the pizza gets here," Hermione said. Wesley scampered off.

"I take it you come here often?" Severus asked as the fruit punches arrived.

"Let's put it this way, Wesley considers pizza a food group," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I have to say he certainly is solicitous this evening," Severus said.

"Blame it on Harry. Wesley overheard Harry telling James about being a proper young man at James' birthday party this afternoon and Wesley is taking it to heart. He is also trying to impress you," Hermione said sipping her punch. "But don't worry, he will remember that he's five tomorrow."

The pizza arrived and Wesley came back to the table. Severus looked at the round steaming pizza. The last time he had pizza was in Italy, and it looked nothing like what was currently on the table. It smelled good however and the punch was delicious. Hermione put a piece on Wesley's plate then a piece on Severus', ending with one on her own. Wesley took an inhumanly large bite of his pizza and waved to someone across the room. Hermione took the bowl of ranch dressing and drizzled some on her pizza, folded it longways then took a bite. Severus picked up his slice and carefully took a bite. He was pleasantly surprised.

"Good huh?" Wesley asked.

"Yes it is, I taste five distinct meat flavors," Severus said taking another bite. "And you add salad dressing to yours?"

Hermione nodded and offered the bowl to him. He tore off a bit of pizza and dipped it in the bowl of dressing. He carefully took a bite. He looked at Hermione.

"Good huh?" Hermione asked.

"What an interesting combination, quite tasty." Severus said.

He took the bowl and drizzled some on his slice as well.

"Yuck," Wesley said looking at the two adults.

An hour later, with two slices of pizza left, they left the restaurant.

"May I see you to your home?" Severus asked.

"Yes, that sounds good," Hermione said.

Minutes later they stood in front of the house and Hermione was opening the wards. Wesley was yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Would you care to come in?" Hermione offered.

Severus hesitated. He wanted to but was not sure if it was appropriate.

"Severus, I'm not asking you to hop in my bed. I have a potion idea to run by you," Hermione said. "Give me a few minutes to get Wesley into bed."

Hermione and Wesley went down the hallway to other parts of the house and Severus took a seat on the sofa. Ten minutes later Wesley came into the living room, shook Severus' hand and thanked him for the evening.

"Good night," Wesley said.

Hermione gave him a hug and kiss then he went to bed.

"Hermione, he's a fine boy, you should be proud," Severus said.

"Thank you, it hasn't been easy to do this on my own," Hermione said.

"And that is what surprises me the most. Surely men must be lining up hoping to catch your eye," Severus said.

"Have you been talking to Ginny?" Hermione teased. "She says the same thing."

There was silence for a minute as Hermione listened to ensure that Wesley was in bed.

"You mentioned a potion you were working on?" Severus asked.

"Yes, it's in my lab," Hermione said.

She led Severus into the basement of the house that she had renovated into her own private laboratory. Severus was impressed. In the corner of the room there was even a children's play potions set arranged.

"What do you think? I'm rather proud of it," Hermione stated. "It's almost a replica of my lab at work."

"Impressive, you have ingredients here that are rather difficult to obtain," Severus said looking at her cupboard.

"Ahh yes, one of the perks from working in the Department of Mysteries," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you use glass cauldrons. I've been trying to convince Albus to let the students use glass for brewing, it might make the potions easier to work with," Severus said.

They took seats on the stools and engaged in a discussion about the progress on the Cruciatus potion.

"I shouldn't be doing this, but I think I can trust you. What I am about to tell you, will you take a wizards oath on it?" Hermione asked.

He agreed and the oath was said.

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "We finished the Cruciatus counter potion." Severus was speechless.

"We have been testing it on rats and small animals, but it's not getting the results we hope for. We don't know if it's because of their size or biological makeup," Hermione said. "Plus, we hate to keep casting the curse on the poor little things."

"I can see where that can cause a problem," Severus said looking over Hermione's notes.

"Now we come to the part why I wanted you to take a wizard's oath. We are petitioning the ministry for permission to test on people," Hermione said hesitantly.

"But that would mean-" Severus started.

Hermione nodded and said softly. "Yes, someone would have to have the Cruciatus cast on them."

"The problem being finding someone to cast it, and worse finding someone to endure it," Severus stated.

"Which is why we are getting ministry approval. It will be conducted as safely as possible," Hermione said. "This is one of the most important developments in our world, it needs to be done. As much as I hate to say it, sometimes progress is painful."

"How many people know about this?" Severus asked.

"Not many. My department, the minister and a five wizard committee that is overseeing the testing," Hermione said. "Albus is on the committee. And now you know."

"Thank you for trusting me with this," Severus said.

"You're welcome. Now change of subject, enough shop talk. I want a glass of wine, would you care for one?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly," Severus said following her into the kitchen.

She poured both of them a glass and they went to the living room taking a seat on the sofa. Hermione stoked the fireplace with an iron rod and sat down.

"This is odd," Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"What is odd?" Severus said.

"Us, sitting here in my living room, with wine, chatting as if we were..." Hermione started then stopped.

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable," Severus said gently.

"I'm not uncomfortable. Well, maybe just a bit. Unsure? Oh, I don't know," Hermione said letting out a breath.

Severus set his wine down on the sofa table in front of him and moved closer to her.

"Let's examine this from another angle. What do you know for sure?" Severus asked.

Hermione thought for a moment and put her wine down as well. She cleared her throat and faced him. When she looked into his eyes he froze. She leaned towards him and barely placed her lips on his then pulled back. Severus had stopped breathing.

"Take a breath Severus," Hermione said lightly.

"That was unexpected," Severus said. "But not unpleasant."

"Not unpleasant? I can do better," Hermione teased.

"Hermione, I did not mean to imply-" Severus started but was cut off by another kiss from her.

She did more than barely place her lips on his this time. This kiss was something she was sure of. Hermione decided to quit thinking and lost herself to the kiss. Severus was lightheaded feeling her soft lips demanding his, the scent of her hair and the feel of her hands on his chest. It had been long, too long since a willing woman had paid him this kind of attention. Severus ran a hand up her back and held her there with the hand behind her head, his fingers working through her soft hair massaging her head. The other one he left lightly on the small of her back. Their tongues caressed each other's and Hermione sighed into the kiss. Just as Hermione had pushed him back against the back of the sofa, "Mummy!" was heard from the back of the home. Hermione pulled back and looked like she was in a haze. Severus chuckled.

"I've never thought about putting a silencing charm on that kid until now," Hermione muttered.

"Go see to him," Severus said.

Hermione was mumbling to herself walking down the hall. Severus decided it was time to leave before things went too far, too fast. Yes, he wanted to be with her, and yes she had taken the initiative with the kiss. But he wanted her to be absolutely sure about what she was doing, because he knew he wanted her; her mind, her heart her body. Severus went to the door and put his cloak on. Hermione came into the living room.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Regretfully, yes. We have an early staff meeting," Severus said. "I do however want to see you again. Just the two of us. Can you find someone to watch Wesley? Next Friday at eight?" Severus asked hopefully.

"Yes, I would love that," Hermione said softly.

"Thank you for today," Severus said, leaning in to kiss her lightly.


	13. Chapter 13 Crazy Is A Point of View

**Chapter 13- Crazy is merely a point of view  
**  
Over the course of the next week, Hermione fretted more than she had in a long time. Everyone one around her noticed as well. The usually composed, well-spoken Hermione mumbled about her work and snapped at people for seemingly no reason.

_Why am I so up in arms over a simple friendly dinner with Severus?_ Hermione thought as she scratched on some parchment. _Problem is, it's not so simple and our last encounter was a bit more than friendly!_ Hermione mused.

She jumped a bit to see a hand waving in front of her face. "Hermione? Are you with us?" the hand and voice belonged to Ian, the lab assistant.

"Huh?" Hermione asked.

"An owl just now arrived for you, from Albus Dumbledore, marked urgent," Ian said holding out a letter.

"Thanks," Hermione replied.

Ian and the others from the other side of the lab watched Hermione read the letter with a scowl and slam her hand on her desk. She marched from the office, rubbing her temples.

"This potion test has really got her on edge," Ian said.

Minutes later, Hermione floo-ed into Albus' office, letter in hand.

"Albus, this is dissappointing," Hermione said taking a seat.

She even snatched a lemon drop from the bowl on his desk.

"I realize that Hermione, but we have found no candidates. No one willing to cast the curse or be subjected to it," Albus answered.

A possibility that she had pushed into the back of her mind came forth.

"I'll do it," she whispered.

Albus stood up. "I don't believe I heard you correctly, my dear," Albus said.

"I'll do it. I'll take the curse if there is no one else. It is my lab, my potion and my idea so it might as well be me," Hermione said.

Albus walked from behind his desk and sat down beside her. He took her hand. "Are you sure? You know what-" he started.

"Yes Albus, I've been subject to it a few times during my Auror days. But if this potion performs like I hope it does, I will not suffer long," Hermione said.

"That is not much of a comfort, picturing you under the curse," Albus said with a shudder. "I assume that this is not the first time you thought of yourself as a test subject."

Hermione shook her head.

"Am I also correct to assume that you have a caster in mind already?" Albus said.

Hermione nodded her head.

"I'm going to have a hell of a time trying to convince them to do it." Hermione stated.

* * *

"Hermione, have you lost your bloody mind!" Harry ranted.

A half hour later in Harry's office at Auror headquarters, Harry was pacing back and forth shaking his head at Hermione who was sitting down looking patiently up at him. She looked at Ron.

"Whoa no, don't even bat those pretty eyes at me, Harry is right," Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, this is nuts. How can you even think such a thing?" Harry asked.

"It may be nuts to you, but it's been my life for the past couple of years. This is an important potion that will prevent so much suffering," Hermione pleaded. "And I am _literally_ the only person willing to do this," Hermione said. "And I am asking you, either one of you to perform the curse because I trust you both with my life."

"Alright Hermione, I'm not saying yes just yet, but could you explain the process again?" Harry asked.

"It's simple really. It will be a carefully controlled test in my lab, with healers and the testing committee standing by as well. Albus is on the committee," Hermione started.

"Hold on," Ron said. "Albus knows about this?"

"Yes Ron, he didn't like the idea much either, the old coot actually shuddered. But like me, he realizes it has to be done," Hermione said. "Now as I was saying, a healer will be standing by right next to me when...I'm hit. It can be a brief cast, but it must be at full blast for the testing to be effective. If the potion works like I hope it does, the effects of the Cruciatus will dissapate in seconds."

"And what if it doesn't?" Ron asked.

"That's why healers will be there. If it doesn't work, it will have to be repeated at some point in the future. Which is why I've been working my ass off for almost two years, so we won't have to repeat the process," Hermione said. "We've had promising results with rats and squirrels however."

They scoffed. "Little furry animals are one thing Hermione, this is a person we are talking about," Harry said.

"Yeah, the size of the animals and biological makeup can make it difficult to determine the-," Ron started.

"Wow, how astute of you Ron. Hence, _why we need a human subject_," Hermione stated.

"Can we both be there?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I would prefer you both to be there," Hermione said. "That's why I came to both of you."

Harry sat down and slumped his shoulders. "Okay, when and where."

"I will owl you with the details." She stood up and hugged them both. They looked at her and her eyes were shining. "Thank you so much for doing this. You'll see, it _will_ work," she stated with determination.

"Mione, I don't know if you are crazy or extremely dedicated," Ron said.

"Just maybe a bit of both," Hermione replied and with a wink apparated from the office.

She arrived back at her office, feeling like a tremendous weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She composed a letter to Albus to let him know that the test could commence.

* * *

Wednesday night, Hermione was rifling through her closet, lamenting that she had nothing to wear for her date. Ginny was sitting on her bed chuckling at her.

"Herms, it would help to know _who_ this date is with and _where_ you are going," Ginny asked.

"I prefer not to divulge who it is just yet and I do not know where we are going," Hermione said.

"Merlin'sknickers Herms, you sound like you'regoing toa staff meeting," Ginny teased. "And you say this is a date?"

Ginny's kids and Wesley could be heard playing in his room.

"Herms, you would make a burlap sack look good," Ginny said. Hermione snorted.

"Whatever, I need to do some shopping, tomorrow after work sounds good," Hermione said more to herself than Ginny. She was biting her bottom lip.

_Wow, this is more serious than I thought! She's doing some thinking!_ Ginny thought.

Thursday night, Hermione was browsing through the racks at _Madame Claudia's Clothiers_ for a suitable outfit for her date. Knowing that they would not be going to a pizza place and somewhat knowing Severus, she needed a more than casual selection.

_Classy?_ she suggested to herself.

She took a just above the knee-length skirt, deep burgundy in color off the rack in front of her. She went to the dressing room, put it on and frowned. It showed the scar around her knee. She liked the skirt, but was self-conscious about the scar. She had grown accustomed to the cane, but the scar still bothered her.

_Wait! I am a witch aren't I? I can just glamour the stupid scar!_ Hermione thought. _Now for the top!_

She ambled through the shop again when a blouse caught her eye. It was a cream colored, sleeveless button down blouse that looked simple yet elegant. She went into the dressing room again and put the entire outfit on. She almost gasped at the sight of herself. She could not remember the last time she looked like this. Oh yeah, the potions conference last year. She spent three hundred galleons on a gown she wore for just under an hour. She looked at herself some more and decided she would take it. She changed back into her jeans and t-shirt and went to the counter to pay.

"Does madame require shoes?" the clerk asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Hermione said.

Hermione and the clerk looked at the shoes until Hermione found a pair that went great with the shoes. Hermione left the store and saw her reflection in a store window. The cloak shewore looked worn and faded. She thought of the clothes she just bought and decided to buy a new cloak to go with it. At Madame Maxime's she found a pretty burgundy cloak to go with the skirt. Back at home, she owled her parents again to make sure that it was alright for Wesley to spend the weekend with them. They were thrilled that Hermione asked. They said that they didn't get to see him enough and pleaded for Wesley to spend the weekend with them, and that she really needed to get out.


	14. Chapter 14 Fluffy lemony goodness

**I need to give a shout out to the kind and adventurous souls who have stuck with this tale as well as the others. An extra "hug" goes to _the-amazing-color-brown_ who never fails to amaze me with her enthusiastic reviews! This chapter is dedicated to you.**

**You too Megan!**

**Bob, you know who you are and how much I appreciate your efforts.**

****

* * *

**_Chapter 14- Fluffy lemony goodness_  
**  
Hermione adjusted her clothes for the tenth time, flicked some imaginary dust from her skirt and fussed over her hair, again.

_Why in the world am I so nervous? It's just Severus, he doesn't make me nervous._ Her analytical mind was failing her, leaving her to wade through her emotions.

Wesley was thrilled to be staying with his grandparents for the weekend, and Ginny was ecstatic over Hermione's date, driving her crazy about the mystery man. At 7:45, Hermione put on her new cloak and waited in the living room. At just before eight, the wards signaled that someone was at the front door. She went to the door and saw Severus there. He was in a formal cloak, hair tied back and something else had changed with him too. He had apparently started to grow a mustache and goatee. His cologne smelled heavenly.

"How are you this evening Hermione?" he asked.

His voice seemed to purr as her name rolled of his tongue.

"Very good," Hermione said staring at him. "I mean, I'm _doing_ very good."

She wanted to kick herself over her verbal tongue tie.

"I see you have your cloak on, ready to go?" he asked, offering an arm.

She smiled and took it. They disappeared with a pop. A minute later, they were in the south end of Diagon Alley, a part Hermione rarely visited. Although Diagon Alley was more than an alley, more like a small town, she usually visited the main street of it. They chatted and strolled to a restaurant named "Gryffin Heart".

Severus opened the door for her to enter. An attendant waited for the couple to enter, then took their cloaks. Severus' breath hitched when Hermione removed her cloak. She looked absolutely beautiful. As the waiter led them to a table, he noticed that for the first time he could remember, Hermione had her hair down. She always had her hair in a bun or ponytail. Her hair seemed to be an entity of its own. No longer bushy and wild, it fell in smooth, highlighted waves to her waist. The waiter held a chair for Hermione, who hooked her cane over the back of the chair and took a seat. She gave him a polite 'thank you' as Severus took his own seat. The waiter waved his hand over the table and two menus appeared.

"We at Griffyn Heart thank you for coming this evening. We strive to ensure the finest dining experience in Britian. Would you care for some wine or an appetizer while you make your menu selections?" the waiter asked with a slight French accent.

Hermione scanned the menu items. "I'll have a glass of your house red and a bowl of French onion soup," Hermione said.

The waiter looked at Severus. "The same," he said.

The waiter left and the couple looked over the menu. Hermione first noticed that no prices were listed, which told her that if you had to wonder about the price, you didn't need to be there. Secondly, she was glad she learned French, as most of the menu was in French. She felt eyes on her and looked over the top of her menu to find Severus staring at her.

"Is something the matter Severus?" she asked.

She had an urge to look behind her, just to make sure he wasn't looking behind her.

"Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are the color of honey?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she said. "I get them from my dad."

"They are beautiful," Severus said.

She blushed slightly. The waiter returned with the wine and appetizers. Hermione placed her napkin in her lap and looked to the waiter.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Yes. I'll have the Poulet a la provencale et Riz de Camarque," Hermione told the waiter. Once again, Severus was pleasantly surprised with Hermione. She spoke flawless French.

"Very good madame. Monsieur?" Severus ordered a fish dish with cauliflower au gratin.

"Your dinner shall be ready shortly," the waiter said and left.

Severus loved how Hermione's lips seemed to caress the soup spoon when she brought it to her lips. He thought it unbelievably sexy when she looked at him, took a sip of wine then licked her lips. His gaze traveled down her neck to where he saw the rise of her breasts. He glanced up to see Hermione looking straight into his eyes.

"Hermione," he started then stopped.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"In case I don't tell you tonight, you look stunning," Severus said.

"Thank you Severus," Hermione said.

He loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. The waiter arrived with the meal and the couple chatted amiably through the meal.

"Would you care for dessert?" Severus asked when the main course was done.

"Yes, preferably something raspberry and dripping with chocolate," Hermione suggested.

Severus ordered two raspberry and cinnamon tarts with a chocolate and almond glaze. Hermione moaned when she tasted hers. Her soft moan elicited an aroused shudder to travel down his spine. In some cultures, a good dinner was considered a seduction. In this case, Hermione had succeeded.

_Does she have any idea what she is doing to me?_ Severus thought.

**_

* * *

_****_Hermione's P.O.V., during dinner_**

_Does he have any idea what he's doing to me?_ Hermione thought.

All she could see was his lips on his wine glass. The redness of his lips contrasted with the ivory of his skin.

_And let's not forget those eyes. A girl could get lost in those orbs and never come out!_ she mused.

With his hair pulled back, she felt like she wanted to reach out and trace a path from the edges of his ears down his neck with her fingertips. Some time ago she had realized that this part of a man's body was turn on for her and she didn't know why. Travis liked when she did it. But would someone else?

_Hold on! Am I thinking about doing that to Severus?_ she thought and looked at her wine glass. _How much wine have I had?_

"Is something the matter?" Severus asked when he saw her look at her glass.

"No, everything is fine," Hermione said with a smile.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Severus asked.

"Immensely," she answered truthfully.

The dinner and wine was delicious and she liked the way she was feeling. It had been too long since she had felt this way about a man.

_**End of Hermione's p.o.v.**_

* * *

Severus signed the bill when it came. He added a generous tip and assisted Hermione to her feet. She hesitated slightly and leaned on him briefly.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked with concern.

"My knee gets stiff when I sit still for long periods of time," Hermione explained.

"Would a walk help?' Severus offered.

"Yes, a brief one," Hermione replied.

Severus placed her cloak on her shoulders at the door, then his own and they left the restaurant. Severus fell in step with the soft tap of her cane on the cobblestone pavement. They strolled back to the Diagon Alley proper and Severus bought her a rose from a street vendor. Hermione stumbled a bit on a cobblestone.

"Hermione-" Severus started.

"No, it's not the wine. It's my shoes. They are new thus make my feet hurt," Hermione stated.

She waved her wand at her shoes to transfigure them from three inch heels to one inch.

"That's better," she said. Severus chuckled.

"I broke one of my rules this evening," Hermione said. She took a seat on a bench in front of a shop.

"And what rule is that?" Severus asked.

"I sacrificed comfort for fashion," Hermione said with a laugh. "All for you."

"Why?' he asked.

"I wanted to look nice for you," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you look beautiful no matter what you wear," Severus said.

"What, would you have me wear trainers?' Hermione teased.

"For pizza, yes. For elegant dinners, no," Severus said. "Would you like to return to your home?"

"Only if you come with me, it's still early," Hermione said. "Honestly, I need a potion for my knee."

"Are you in pain?' Severus asked concerned.

"A bit, but I'm used to it."

"Say no more, we leave now."

He put an arm around her shoulders, popped into her living room and removed their cloaks.

"Take a seat on the sofa. I will retrieve your potion," Severus said. "Where is it?"

"In my bedroom on my vanity, the blue potion. Would you also grab the cream colored salve as well? Last room on the left."

Severus went into her bedroom and stood in front of her vanity. There were several potions there, labeled "SLEEP", "STOMACH", "HEADACHE" and a blue one labeled "KNEE." He took it and a jar of cream colored salve and went back into the living room.

Hermione drank the blue potion and sighed. She opened the cream and put some on her leg. Severus put a hand on top of hers.

"May I?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. Severus spread the cream around her knee then slowly massaged it in. Severus noted that his fingers tingled a bit.

"What is this?" he asked looking at and sniffing the jar.

"A muscle relaxant of my own making," Hermione answered.

She lit some matches and started a fire in the fireplace.

"It would be easier to use magic to light that, and less chance of injury," Severus offered.

"I know, but I don't use magic for everything, some things I prefer to do on my own," Hermione said softly. "With my own hands."

_If that wasn't suggestive, I don't know what is!_ Hermione thought.

"What things?" Severus asked gently.

Hermione sat back down next to him on the sofa. "Cooking, cleaning..." she started then raised her hands to his ears. She placed her fingertips on the tips of his ears. "Things like this." She ran her fingertips around his ears then slowly down to where his neck met his shoulders. Severus shivered and felt a jolt that went straight to his groin.

"You're good with your hands, what else can you do?" Severus whispered.

_We went from suggestion straight to invite!_ Hermione thought.

She said nothing, but licked her lips, ran her hands through her hair and put her hands on his chest. She moved her slightly shaking hands to the top button of his shirt. Severus put his hands over hers.

"Hermione, are you frightened?"

"No."

"What do you want?" Severus asked gently.

Hermione took a deep breath, gathered up her lust-filled courage and dove in. Hermione gently pushed him back against the back of the sofa and kissed him softly but with demand. It was a kiss of longing, longing for what she had denied for herself for far too long. She sucked on his bottom lip and slowly ran a hand up his thigh. Hearing a sigh from Severus, she felt braver.

He suddenly admired Gryffindor courage.

She started placing soft kisses on his earlobes then down his neck while unbuttoning his shirt. Severus, encouraged by this, ran his hands up her sides and on the back of her neck, pulling her closer. He moaned softly at the feel of her against him. He closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her soft lips on his neck.

_Gods, she feels exquisite!_

Hermione got to the last button of his blouse and impatiently tugged his shirt from his pants, opening his shirt to reveal his chest. She licked her lips when she gazed on his lean muscled chest and flat, toned stomach. She ran her fingertips over the smooth skin of his chest. She shivered. Severus chuckled when he heard Hermione's impatient grunt when she tugged his shirt out from his pants. He couldn't help but smile when she looked at his chest and licked her lips.

_Like a hunter about to leap on its prey!_ Severus thought.

He moaned softly when she ran her fingertips around his chest, shivered and gripped the sofa when her hands moved down his stomach. The sound of his moans, the feel of him and the look on his face had her feeling quite aroused and she felt a dampness and heat between her legs.

"May I?" Severus whispered when he fingered the top button on her blouse.

She nodded and Severus deftly unbuttoned her shirt and slid the smooth material of her shoulders, ensuring that his fingertips brushed against her bare shoulders when doing so. He looked back to her eyes and saw them darkened with desire. He returned a favor and ran his fingertips over her breasts then around her back, removing her bra. This action caused her to swiftly hike up her skirt and straddle him. She again covered his mouth with hers, he pulled her against him and the contact of her breasts on his chest made them both moan. Hermione wasn't sure how much longer she could take all the touching. It was fabulous, but she needed more. She told Severus this as best she could in her current state. She quit thinking around button number three on his shirt.

"Need more," Hermione gasped as Severus was kissing her breasts.

"I see," Severus muttered.

He quickly unzipped the back of her skirt and in one move swept her under him and slid her skirt off; leaving her with only her black silky, lace bikini-style knickers and garters.

"Beautiful woman," Severus said propping up on one elbow, kissing her neck and moving the other hand slowly down and pressed on her throbbing mound. She shuddered and raked her fingernails across his chest. When he massaged her folds, she moaned and lightly bucked against him.

_This lady has been too long without a man's touch._ Severus thought.

She gasped when he inserted a finger, deeper until he hit the special spot. He knew by the way she arched her back, pressed against him and moaned. He continued suckling on her neck and breasts while pleasuring her with his fingers. He pressed on her clit with his thumb and she surprised him when she arched her back, bucked and cried out. She was breathing heavily, had her eyes closed then opened them when Severus removed his hand and ran both them through her hair and kissed her again. He was constantly aware of the almost painful, rock hard bulge in his trousers and glanced down at it.

"Sorry," she whispered and moved her hands to the clasp on his pants.

Severus wasted no time in sliding the trousers off and was clad in his silk boxers. His erection looked as if it would burst through them. Hermione slid a hand under the waistband and circled the tip of his cock with her fingertips. He gasped when she squeezed and stroked him.

_Sweet merciful heavens! She is good with those hands!_

Severus noticed that the usual talkative, articulate Hermione didn't say much during the whole process. He didn't care in the least. Her incoherent mumbling, whispers, moans and gasps were enough. He loved this side of her, the one where she lost herself and gave over to him. He leaned forward on his elbows and she opened her legs. He looked into her eyes, she nodded, said "please" and he thrust into her. She cried out and arched her back. He groaned at how very tight she was.

"Ohmygod," she cried out.

Being on the sofa had an advantage. He could get good leverage and go at an angle that would be sure to please her. Her eyes were closed; she was raising her hips to meet his and was enjoying the sensation of his thrusts. He wanted to make this good for her, so he looked down at his cock and focused on the feeling of withdrawing then thrusting in at a constant pace. She was moaning and writhing under him. She started gasping and breathing heavily and came with a shout and happy pleas of "yes,yes!"

"More, harder," she gasped and Severus obliged.

He picked himself up, put one knee on the floor, the other on the sofa and took hold of her hips. Hermione gasped and smiled at the sight and feel of this position. Severus thrust into her harder and faster than before, yearning for his own release. This was the most erotic lovemaking session he had been in, in that position, on her sofa with nothing but her garters on. He pounded into her, loving that she encouraged him to go harder and deeper. He moaned upon feeling the familiar heat pool in his lower stomach then radiate to his hips before shooting straight to his hard, throbbing cock. When he came, he shouted out, thrust harder a few more times harder to milk his release fully, causing her to come yet again, and they moaned together as their climaxes faded. Severus leaned forward exhausted and rested on her chest. They were both breathing heavily and sweating. After a few minutes, Severus raised himself up and pulled her with him. He kissed the top of her head and held her close.

Hermione sighed and said softly, "Thank you Severus. I feel like a woman again."

Severus chuckled. "It was my pleasure."

M_ine too!_ Hermione thought.

**_

* * *

_****_Several minutes earlier_**

Ginny and Lav arrived at Hermione's front door to see how Hermione's date had fared.

"I wish I knew who it was," Ginny said.

When they got to the front door, Ginny heard what was a first a peculiar sound. She put her ear to the door then snatched it back.

"Uh, we better come back tomorrow," Ginny whispered.

"Huh?" Lav said then put her ear on the door.

They heard the sound of Hermione's orgasm. A grin spread across their faces. They tip-toed away from the door.

"Damn, they didn't even make it to the bedroom," Lav mused. _Herms must have been in some serious lust!_ she thought.

"About time, I wonder who the lucky man is." Ginny whispered again.

"We'll find out tomorrow. If we bug her now, she will tear us to pieces!"

jmn :)


	15. Chapter 15 Flying Hippogriff Robe

This chapter was fun to write; I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 15- Flying Hippogriff Robe  
**  
**_The morning after_**

After their tryst on her sofa, the couple decided to retire to her bedroom. Feeling lazy, happy and satisfied, they curled up together in bed and fell asleep listening to the sounds of each other's quiet breathing. When Severus had heard Hermione's soft snore, he settled into his pillow and fell asleep as well.

Severus woke up first, turning his head to make sure that she was indeed there and that this wasn't a dream. He smiled and stretched silently as he gazed on the angel lying next to him. He propped up on an elbow and marveled at his good fortune. She was lying on her stomach, half her face buried in her pillow, one arm hugging her pillow, the other arm hanging off the edge of the bed. She had one leg tantalizingly hiked up, the sheet scrunched up just at her hips. Her hair was fanned out in all directions and he wanted to see those beautiful eyes gaze at him first thing this morning. He softly rubbed her back with his fingertips to gently coax her awake, not knowing if she was a morning person or not. He felt and saw a few scars on her back from her Auror days. As if he could kiss and make them better, he planted soft kisses on her shoulder. Hermione mumbled, rubbed her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. She curled her legs up, arched her back and sighed as she stretched. She looked at him and smiled sleepily.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"Same to you beautiful," he replied. "Is that how you wake up every morning?"

"What?" she asked sleepily. "I need coffee. Want any?"

"Yes, black," Severus said.

"Coming right up," Hermione said, getting up putting on a house robe.

"Is that a promise?" Severus said naughtily.

"Well, now that you bring it up," Hermione said, reversing course. She took off her robe and crawled back into bed and they made love again.

The coffee could wait.

* * *

Around nine a.m., Ginny and Lav flooed as quietly as possible into Hermione's living room. They were dying to know about last night. They shushed each other and heard sounds from the kitchen, smelled coffee and Hermione was singing softly. They finally heard a male voice from her bedroom.

"Come hither muffin," the voice called out teasingly.

Ginny and Lav thought the voice familiar, but couldn't place the voice without a face. They wanted to giggle upon hearing someone actually call Hermione 'muffin.' They heard Hermione chuckle from the kitchen.

"Oh I did _come hither_ last night three times and again this morning, or do I need to refresh your memory?" Hermione sang out.

Ginny and Lav had to stifle their laughter and put their hands over their mouths. They looked to the sofa and saw the sofa cushions and pillows askew on it. And was that a bra hanging over the side? They were happy for her and this banter was hilarious. Hermione finally emerged from the kitchen with two steaming cups of coffee dressed in a burgundy house robe. At first she didn't notice the two standing there then stopped at the beginning of the hall. Some coffee sloshed out of the cups at the sudden stop and she slowly turned around. She closed her eyes, said something to herself and put the cups down on a little stand in the hallway. She rushed to the two, giving one last glance towards the bedroom.

"What are you two doing here? How long have you been here?" she hissed quietly.

"Just a few minutes," Lav answered.

"We just wanted to see how your date went," Ginny said innocently.

Hermione was not ready to make this budding relationship public yet. She grabbed the two by their arms and propelled them towards the fireplace. She wanted to get back in bed.

"Can you two come back after lunch?" Hermione said hurriedly, but the voice of Severus called out from the hallway.

"Muffin, I can't seem to locate the-" Severus started then froze at the hallway entrance at the sight of Ginny and Lav.

"Oh god," Hermione mumbled when she saw Severus and put her hand over her eyes.

She was mortified for him. He was standing there, hair dripping wet from a shower, holding one of her bright pink towels and was dressed in her old pale blue flying hippogriff-covered bathrobe. She loved the 'muffin' nickname, but was quite sure that Severus had no intention of letting it be known that he called anyone 'muffin' unless someone was perhaps transfigured into one.

Ginny and Lav gasped. Ginny put a hand over her mouth and Lav grabbed her arm.

_This is so NOT how I wanted them to find out!_ Hermione lamented to herself.

Hermione thought she saw amusement in his eyes and all she could think to do was point to the little table beside him that had the cups of coffee on it.

"Ladies," he nodded amiably then left towards the direction of the bedroom with the coffee.

"I'll be there in a moment," Hermione called out.

She turned to the two with one raised eyebrow. Ginny held up a hand.

"Say no more Herms, we're leaving," Ginny said.

"Are we still on for lunch?" Lav asked.

"I'll let you know," Hermione said quietly. "Tell the boys I said hi."

She turned around and went back to her bedroom. The last thing Ginny and Lav heard before they floo-ed back home was the deep bellowing laughter of Severus. The couple sat on the bed sipping coffee.

"Do you regret this? Us?" Severus asked.

Hermione put down her coffee and scooted closer to him, hugging him.

"No, please don't think that. I just wanted to break this, us together, to everyone gradually. I didn't want to be ambushed by two of the three biggest gossipy busybodies in Britain," Hermione mused.

"And who would that be?" Severus asked wryly. "Minerva and Albus?"

"No silly, Ginny and Lav take that honor hands down. Now most of wizarding Britain will know about us by lunchtime," Hermione said. "But you know what? Screw it. I don't care who knows, I love being with you."

"Good, I feel the same way," Severus said kissing the top of her head.

"Just out of curiosity, who's the third?" Severus asked.

"Third? Oh that, Molly Weasley."

* * *

Ginny and Lav floo-ed back home, tumbling into the kitchen and rushing to their respective husbands who were eating breakfast.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Harry asked, seeing the two twittering around.

"You are not going to believe what we just saw," Ginny said.

"Uh oh, what did you two do?" Ron asked.

"Well, last night we went to Hermione's house to see how her date went," Ginny said.

"And to find out who it was," Lav continued.

The two women looked at each other and blushed.

"When we got to the front door we heard..." Ginny said. "Heard..."

"Herms in the throes of passion," Lav said dramatically. "We then left."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and burst out in cakling laughter.

"About time," Harry quipped and toasted the air with his juice. "Who's the lucky bloke who managed to charm off her knickers?"

"Good thing she didn't know you were there, she would have hexed you something awful," Ron said.

"Oh it gets better," Ginny said and the two women were sputtering through their giggles.

"We floo-ed there about nine this morning, not really thinking that her guest would still be there," Ginny said.

"We got there and she didn't know we were there. She was in the kitchen making coffee when a male voice called out from her bedroom," Lav said.

"You should have left right then and there," Harry said.

"I know love, but what happened next makes me so glad we didn't, I'm never going to forget it," Ginny said.

"The voice from the bedroom called out come hither _muffin_," Lav hooted.

"Someone called Mione _muffin_?" Ron asked. "Who?"

"We're getting to that," Ginny.

"Herms responded with 'Oh I did come hither last night, three times and again this morning, or do I need to refresh your memory?" Lav said.

The whole group burst out laughing.

"Herms came out of the kitchen and noticed us just before she went back to the bedroom. She seemed a little mad at first and tried to hurry us out," Ginny said. "But then..."

Lav and Gin looked at each other and couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" Harry and Ron asked, now intrigued.

"The man appeared in the hallway, apparently fresh from a shower, wearing Herms' old blue flying hippogriff bathrobe holding a bright pink towel," Lav said holding her side, laughing.

"It was _Snape!_" Ginny said.

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped.

"I think I would have asked to be obliviated after seeing that," Harry quipped.

"What happened next?" Ron whispered.

"Not much really. The sight of him seemed to calm her down. He merely picked up the cups of coffee, nodded at us, said 'Ladies', and then went back into the bedroom. I think he was amused," Ginny said.

"I hope she's not too upset with us, this morning was a bit of privacy invasion. I know that if that happened to me, I would be mortified," Lav said.

The women went to check in on the kids and left Harry and Ron chuckling and shaking their heads then they burst out laughing.

"Can you picture Severus Snape in a flying hippogriff robe?" Harry sputtered.

"Or calling Hermione _muffin?_" Ron offered.

Shortly before noon, Hermione and Severus were sitting on a sofa chatting and laughing about the morning.

"How would you feel about lunch in Ireland?" Severus asked.

"That sounds lovely," Hermione said. "Let me send an owl to Gin."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, an owl arrived at the Potter residence.

**Ginny Potter  
Godric Hollow **

Lunch another time, gone to Ireland for the day. I'm not mad about this morning.

Herms

As predicted, half of Britain knew about the couple by lunch on Saturday, the Hogwarts staff anyway. Albus chuckled that at every meal that weekend Severus was conspicuously absent. Minerva and Madame Sprout were chatting furiously, speculating about the couple. At lunch an owl arrived for Albus.

**_Albus  
Gone to Ireland for the day. See you at the staff meeting tomorrow morning.  
Severus _**

Albus handed the missive to Minevra who tutted. "That's all?" she said flipping the letter over.

"Apparently, yes. Don't fret Minerva. We will see him at the staff meeting tomorrow and you can offend his delicate modesty to your heart's content," Albus teased.

"Really Albus," Minerva huffed and returned to her conversation with Madame Sprout.

* * *

Magical Britain's newest and currently most talked about couple stayed in Ireland until that night. Before midnight, the appeared back in her living room.

"I hope you will stay for the night," Hermione asked hopefully.

Severus could not resist the look in her eyes.

"Of course I will. I'll attend the arse-numbing staff meeting tomorrow, breakfast with the staff and return here. When will you be retrieving Wesley?" Severus asked.

"Tomorrow night. My parents want him as long as possible. I feel bad that they don't see him more," Hermione said. "Can I go with you? I'll visit with Hagrid during your meeting then join you for breakfast. How does that sound?"

"I think Minerva would not have it any other way," Severus said. "But let tomorrow take care of itself. May we enjoy each other again tonight?"

* * *

Hermione and Severus appeared at the Hogwarts gates. Albus had asked Sir Nicholas to be on the lookout for them and alert the staff of their presence. Hermione was talking and laughing, her arm wrapped around his as they walked up the main sidewalk to the front doors.

"They're here, just walked in the main doors!" Sir Nicholas called out in the staff conference room.

Everyone waited for a few minutes then the conference doors opened and Severus swept in, black robes _not_ billowing because he had no robes on. He was dressed in gray linen trousers and a crisp white cotton shirt. They also took note of his pulled-back hair and facial hair. When Severus took his seat, he looked at everyone around the table. Albus was the first to speak.

"Good morning Severus. Nice weekend so far?"

Severus noticed everyone was leaning forward. He leaned back in his chair and steeple his fingers together.

"Enjoyable, and yours?" Severus replied coolly, sipping tea that was just brought.

Albus decided on the _in for a shilling, in for a pound_ approach.

"I see you are going with a new look," he asked Severus. "Does she like it?"

Severus paused before he answered. "Yes, she does."

_Old coot!_

"And Minerva, she's currently visiting with Hagrid and yes, she will be joining us later for breakfast."

Everyone smiled and the staff meeting commenced. An hour later, the staff was at the head table looking over the students at breakfast when the doors opened and Hermione came in. Cane tapping, she smiled and greeted students at tables when she passed and said "Good morning all" in a sing song voice when she got to the head table.

"Well good morning Hermione, welcome," Albus said cheerfully.

Severus jumped up and pulled a chair out for Hermione. She put a hand on his arm, said "thanks love" quietly and sat down.

"Hermione dear, my I speak with you after breakfast?" Minerva asked.

Hermione glanced at Severus who looked amused and rolled his eyes.

"Certainly Minerva, we haven't talked in a while," Hermione said with a smile and dove into her breakfast. "I'm famished."

"For shame Severus, don't you give the woman time to eat?" Albus teased.

Hermione choked on her coffee.

"I refuse to justify that with a response," Severus quipped and patted Hermione's hand.


	16. Chapter 16 All In A Day's Work

**Chapter 16- Hard Day At Work**

_Wednesday March 15_

The day of the Cruciatus counter potion test had arrived. Hermione invited Severus to be there, but did not mention that she was the test subject. He would have most certainly torn the lab apart to stop her. They had been together two weeks and were inseparable. Everyone thought it was sweet. Wesley was thrilled, and Hermione's parents were pleased that Severus adored the boy along with his mother. After so much time and heartache, both Hermione and Severus had found happiness at last, with each other. Severus had Minerva, who was competent enough in potions to substitute, his earlier years' potions classes that morning so he could be present at the testing. He wondered who in the world they had found to be a test subject. Albus was on the testing committee and was there. Severus and Albus were talking with the committe when Hermione arrived at the lab with Harry and Ron.

_Aurors, noses in everything!_ Severus thought.

Hermione winked at Severus as she passed him to go into her office. Severus followed. Hermione unwarded a safe and pushed numbers on a lock. Severus sensed she was nervous.

"Nervous love?" Severus asked.

"Somewhat." _If you only knew!_

She took her hair down, took a stack of parchment and a couple of vials of a potion then they left the office. In the main lab Hermione gave a brief speech:

"Good morning, I'm pleased to see all of you here. On behalf of me and my department, we thank you for your support these almost two years in the development of this important potion. Are the healers ready?" Hermione asked.

The two healers present nodded. Hermione went to the test area in the middle of the room and looked at the mats placed there for the test subject to collapse upon when hit.

"Let's do this," Hermione stated.

She removed her robe, handed it and her stack of parchment to Severus. "Hold this please."

She limped to Ron and handed him her cane.

"I'll be right here," he said, squeezing her shoulder.

Albus came to the mat as well. "Best of luck, Hermione."

He went back to Severus to stand next to him.

"What is this?" Severus asked alarmed.

Hermione tightened her leg brace and looked at Harry standing at the other end of the mat with a pained look on his face.

"It's alright Harry, it will be over with soon." Harry nodded.

Hermione stepped onto the mat. Severus was stunned.

"Hermione?" he called out and started to take a step.

Albus put a hand on his arm. "She will be okay, Severus. Don't stop this now. We have come too far."

"Remember Harry, it must be cast at full blast," Hermione said.

She put a mouth guard in her mouth. She took a deep breath and looked at the committee members. They nodded and Hermione looked at Harry and nodded. Severus, shocked senselss, who had been witness to untold atrocities, felt as if events were in slow motion, and that his legs couldn't move to get to his Hermione to stop this.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered then said in a clear voice, "Crucio."

"NO!" Severus roared and rushed to Hermione.

She screamed through the mouth guard, falling to the ground writhing in so much burning, stabbing pain that she thought she would die. The unbearable pain radiated over every inch of her body. Harry dropped his wand and rushed to her. She was curled in a fetal position, tears flowing, hands gripping the mat, her muscles painfully jerking. She slapped the mat, indicating that it was time to administer the potion. Severus was stroking her hair ready to cry himself, saying soothing words to her. Ron was cradling her in his arms and looked to the young healer, who was standing there in shock, having never witnessed this kind of thing before.

"Give me that!" Ron snarled, snatching the potion from the startled healer's clutches.

"Severus, I need you to hold her head still, I'll pry her mouth open and get this down her throat," Ron said.

Harry reached in as quickly as he could and pried the mouth guard from her mouth.

"Harry, hold the rest of her."

"Hermione, listen to me, take the potion love," Severus said holding her head looking in her pain-wracked eyes.

She nodded frantically. Ron pried her mouth open and he poured the potion down her throat. She coughed and scrunched her face up. She twitched for a few more seconds then went limp with a relieved look on her face.

"It worked," she croaked. "But something needs to be done about the taste, it's positively foul."

Everyone in the room laughed except for Severus.

"Let her lay there for a moment," the older healer said. "Do you feel any symptoms Missus Williams?"

Hermione shook her head. "It appears to dissipate the pain and spasms, I feel fine, but I'm still exhausted."

The committee members took notes and talked with one another.

"Mione, that was a brave thing to do," Ron said.

"Or very stupid," Hermione muttered. "I knew you were powerful Harry, but damn! I've been cursed with it before on missions, but it wasn't as intense as what you just did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus asked gently.

Her head was on his legs and he was stroking her hair. Everyone politely backed away to leave the two alone.

"Daft woman, what possessed you to do this?"

"I didn't want to worry you, and there was no one else, it's my project," Hermione said softly with a shiver. "I'm sorry you had to see this."

"I would have done it, had you asked me," Severus whispered in her ear.

"No. Hell no. You have been through enough," Hermione stated. "Anyway, it's over and it works. Help me up."

Hermione sat up and Severus assisted her to her feet. Her legs were shaking then she gasped.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

She poked at her knee. "My leg, it doesn't hurt," Hermione whispered.

She bent her knees a few times and took a few steps placing pressure on the injured leg then hopped on it.

"It doesn't hurt!" she squealed and threw her arms around Severus. "I'm taking the rest of the day off!" Hermione announced to the room.

"I should think so," Albus stated. "I'll cover your classes this afternoon Severus, take Hermione home."

Later at her home, the couple was cuddled together in a hot bath.

"So what's next?' Severus asked. "Workwise, I mean."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Lycanthropy."

Severus chuckled. "After what I witnessed today, I realize that with you, anything is possible. You are without a doubt dedicated heart and soul to your craft."

"And to you," Hermione softly said.

"Ginny and Lav are going to have a fit when they find out about today. Poor Harry, she's going to let him have it when she finds out he cast that curse on me. I somewhat regret putting him in this position," Hermione said. "I thought Ron was going to faint, by the look on his face."

"You are fortunate to have such good friends," Severus said massaging her back.

"I still can't get over my knee. As much as I look over my notes, I cannot for the life of me figure out how it affects my knee," Hermione said.

"It's like Albus often says: Sometimes magic works in ways we cannot possibly fathom." Severus said softly. "Like the magic between us," he whispered, kissing her.

As predicted, at dinnertime, Harry and Ron showed up at Hermione's door, bags in hand. Severus answered the door.

"Come in gentlemen, she thought this might happen," Severus said ushering the two in.

"Our wives and my mum have banished us until further notice. We tried to get them to come here to talk to Hermione," Ron said.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"She's been asleep since after lunch. I picked up Wesley from that preschool and prepared dinner," Severus said.

"So she is alright?" Harry asked as they went into the kitchen.

"She is fine, just very tired," Severus said.

Wesley scampered into the kitchen and said hi to his Uncle Harry and Ron.

"Mum is asleep, Sevus said she had a hard day," Wesley said.

"Who had a hard day?" Hermione called out as she entered the kitchen.

She hugged Wesley and kissed Severus on the cheek. She looked at Harry and Ron.

"Ahh, together again. How long did they kick you two out?" Hermione asked them.

"To quote Gin: I'll let you know," Harry said.

"I'm really sorry for having put you in this position," Hermione said. "But we made history today with one of the most important developments in our world, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being there." She wiped a tear that fell.

"I'll talk to Gin and Lav and let them know that you had no choice, I can be quite persuasive you know," she said winking at Severus. "Let's eat, I'm famished."

Two days later at breakfast, Minerva choked on her coffee and exploded when she read the article about the testing in _The Daily Prophet._

"Albus Dumbledore! I simply cannot believe this! You were there and condoned that madness?" Minerva screeched.

The students and staff gathered for breakfast fell silent as Minerva stood and scolded the headmaster.

"And worse, no one let Severus in on this escapade, and he had to _watch_! Has Hermione lost her mind?"

"Now Minerva," Albus started.

"Don't 'now Minerva' me, you old coot!"

Minerva shook the paper and tossed it at Albus who sighed in surrender. She glared at the stunned students at their tables.

"What are you all looking at? Resume your breakfasts!" she called out.

"Sweet Merlin, I have McGonagall's class first," a student bemoaned.


	17. Chapter 17 Herm's condition

**Chapter 17- Herm's Condition**

**Saturday April 30**

Hermioneblossomed in her relationship with Severus. Her confidence and humor had taken a noticeable boost as well. Severus' mood about life in general had taken a turn for the better as well. He was just as demanding in his classes, and was of late somewhat pleasant to be around outside of classes. After a just a month and half of courting, he could not see his life without her in it. Hermione was happy to have him in her life and grateful for his presence in Wesley's life. They were in love. That Saturday at breakfast, she was making eggs for herself, Wesley and Severus, who was a fixture at the house when not at classes. When she broke an egg to beat it, she felt flushed and her stomach lurched. Eggs had never smelled so vile. She feared that it was a side effect from the potion test. She leaned on the cabinet and moaned.

"Mum?" Wesley asked.

Severus rose from the table. She looked to him and mumbled, "I'm nauseous and a bit dizzy."

Severus helped her to the table and got her a glass of water. She laid her head down. "I feel awful."

Wesley was at her side, patting her head. "I love you mum, we take care of you?" Wesley offered.

"That's my sweet boy," Hermione said to him. "Sev, help me to my room would you?"

In the hallway, she stopped, said "oh no" then threw up.

"That's gross," Wesley commented.

"I know Wes," Hermione croaked.

They made it to the bedroom and laid Hermione down. Wesley brought her one of his stuffed dragons. Severus had a cool rag on her head and took her shoes off.

"I hope this isn't from the new potion," Hermione said. "Could you bring my notes here?" she asked.

"Later, you need to rest," Severus said.

Hermione nodded and sighed. After a couple of hours, Hermione left the bed feeling fine. At dinnertime, Hermione was on the sofa, pouring over her extensive potions notes, books spread out around her. She tossed the notes aside.

"Sev, I just can't figure it out, nothing in this would appear to make anyone sick unless they are allergic to lavender. And that's impossible seeing how no one on earth is allergic to it," Hermione said. "Maybe it's an anomaly?"

"Or it could be as simple as you ate something that disagreed with you?" Severus suggested trying not to tease.

"That too," Hermione said.

"Are you hungry?" Severus asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Hermione answered.

"How would Magic Pizza suit you?' Severus asked.

"It would suit me fine, let's ask Wes," Hermione said with a chuckle, knowing good and well what he would think.

Wesley cheered and asked if the Weasley and Potter kids could come too.

"He's quite taken with Livvy," Hermione said quietly. "But don't let him hear you say that. I'll be right back," Hermione said flooing to the Potters.

She returned minutes later and informed her two special guys that they would meet everyone there. Not long later, Hermione, Severus and Wes walked into Pizza Magic and saw Gin waving at them. They saved spaces for the three and had ordered.

"So how goes things on the home front? We haven't seen you for a while," Harry asked.

"Busy at the lab," Hermione said. "We are working on mass brewing of the new potion. We are also already hard at work on a new project that I cannot disclose."

Everyone looked at her anxiously. "Don't worry, nothing drastic, let's just say it's something that I might be working on the rest of my life."

"Wow," Ron said. "Said in true Department of Mystery fashion."

"My stomach has been a wreck lately, I hope it's not from the new potion," Hermione said.

"That would be a shame seeing as what it took to develop it," Harry stated.

"Don't I know it," Hermione said.

A shiver ran down her spine remembering the torturous pain from the Cruciatus test.

"Or as I suggested, it could be as simple as something you ate that did not agree with you," Severus said.

"So, how are the dunderheads treating you nowadays?" Harry asked Severus.

"It's chaos with OWL and NEWT season upon us," Severus remarked.

The pizza arrived and Hermione doused her pizza with ranch sauce; Severus did the same.

"I see she's got you ruining perfectly good pizza too," Harry said looking at Severus' pizza.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione and Wesley accompanied Severus to the Hogwarts for the Sunday morning staff meeting and breakfast.

"Wesley and I will be at Hagrid's as usual, while you have this oh-so-important meeting. Wesley is Hagrid's biggest fan," Hermione said.

"I might have reason to stay awake this time over discussion about hiring a new DADA teacher next term," Severus said.

"Really? Who are they considering?" Hermione asked.

"Potter," Severus said.

"Really? That's great," Hermione said.

"It's not final, they are going over the final list of potential candidates," Severus said.

"Anyway, I'll see you later," Hermione said kissing him.

"Yuck," Wesley said.

"You may think different one day," Severus teased with a wink.

"No I won't," Wesley said.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Wesley came running into the staff meeting, running straight to Severus. He was crying. Severus was alarmed. Where was Hermione?

"Something's wrong with mummy, she's laying down and she won't wake up," Wesley said with a sniffle.

Severus jumped up, "Where?"

"Going to Haggids," the boy said.

Severus ran from the room.

"Madame Sprout, could you inform Poppy of an arrival? Have young Wesley go with you," Albus toldher.

Albus and Minerva hurried towards the school grounds. Severus arrived at Hermione, who was unconscious and surrounded by students.

"Back away, Professor Snape is here!" the head girl yelled.

Severus knelt down to her and gently patted her face.

"Mione love, can you hear me?" he asked clearly.

There was no response. She didn't appear to be injured and her pulse was strong so he picked her up and swiftly made his way back to the school, sweeping into the infirmary.

"Can you believe how Snape was acting?" a student asked.

"He's in love dummy, what do you expect?' the head girl said. "Alright everybody, it's over. Come on, it's time for breakfast."

* * *

"Put her here Severus, so I can examine her," Poppy said pointing to a bed.

She ran a diagnostic wand over her. Albus and Minerva took Wesley from the room.

"I assume you've been around her lately?" Poppy asked. "What have her symptoms been?"

"Upset stomach, hot flashes, weakness," Severus said. "She thinks it might be the new potion."

"Stomach problems? Hot flashes? How long ago was the testing?" Poppy asked. She had an idea.

"About a month and a half ago," Severus replied.

"How long has she been ill?" Poppy asked.

"As far as I've noticed, about two weeks," Severus answered.

"I'll return in a moment," Poppy said.

"Hermione, you gave us a scare," he whispered to his sleeping angel.

Poppy promptly returned with another wand and waved it over Hermione. The wand glowed pink briefly and Poppy chuckled.

"She's going to be fine Severus. She will be in this condition for the next eight months," Poppy said.

"Eight months?" Severus asked in disbelief. "Condition?"

_For a smart man, he sure is slow on the uptake!_ Poppy thought.

"Severus, her condition is pregnancy," Poppy said softly.

"Ohmygods," Severus muttered then looked down on her.

"I take it that this is a surprise?" Poppy asked gently.

Severus nodded. Poppy started to leave to give them privacy.

"Please Poppy, keep this confidential. We will let everyone know in our own time, the way we choose," Severus said.

"Of course," Poppy said. "Congratulations." She patted Hermione's shoulder.

Severus gazed down at her and swept the hair from her forehead. He wanted to smother her with hugs and kisses. He put a hand on her stomach and thought about the child they made with their love and laughter. Hermione sighed and opened her eyes. She looked alarmed and grabbed Severus' arms.

"Wesley!" she cried out.

"He's fine. He was upset when he ran in crying, but he's fine now. I'm sure Minerva has stuffed him with chocolate by now," Severus said, handing her a piece.

"I tried not to faint, but it was like something was dragging me down and forcing me to sleep. I was wondering if I was being cursed," Hermione said.

"Do you wish to know what's wrong with you?" Severus said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Poppy knew what was wrong?" Severus nodded. His eyes were twinkling.

"It's a condition commonly known as pregnancy," Severus said kissing her forehead.

Hermione sat up. "What?" She slapped her head with her palm. "How could I not have known?"

She was stunned. It was something she never considered, which was suddenly funny to her. It occurred to her that the whole time they were together, birth control had completely slipped her mind.

"And I'm supposed to be smart," Hermione mumbled to herself. "Oh Severus, are you mad?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"For pete's sake no, Hermione. I'm thrilled more than you can possibly imagine. I never thought I'd have children," Severus said. "You've made me very happy. I love you."

Hermionewiped her eyesand put a hand on her stomach. She pulled Severus close. "I love you," she whispered.

"Did she tell you if it was a girl or boy?"

Severus thought back as he recalled he exam. The wand had glowed pink! He was going to have another little angel like Hermione!

"We can tell Wes that he is going to have a new baby sister," Severus said.

Hermione squealed with joy. They talked a few minutes more and Poppy released her from the infirmary. They walked into Albus' office and found Wes there with Albus and Minerva, Westalking to Fawkes.

"Mum! You're awake!" Wes said running to his mother.

She knelt to him. "I'm fine now, and I'm sorry for scaring you sweetie, I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Unka Dumdoor said I did good. I did what you said, never go to Haggids by myself cause it's by the woods," Wesley said.

"That's right, you did well, I'm proud," Hermione said.

"So what was the matter?' Minerva asked.

"Oh, as it turned out, Severus was right. Mild food poisoning," Hermione said.

She hated to lie to the woman, but they wanted to let everyone know on their terms.

"I want to go home," Hermione said hugging Severus.

"Come along Wesley, let's get your mother home," Severus said.

Wesley took his hand and took a last look at the lemon drops on Albus desk.

"You may have some Wesley," Dumbledore assured.

Wesley grinned and took a small handful.

"Bye," Wesley waved.

"Goodbye, you dear boy," Minerva said.

"Come back and see us soon," Albus said. "See you tomorrow Severus," Albus said.

Back at home, Severus took Hermione's face in his hands and kissed her. "First thing tomorrow, you will go to St. Mungo's and start prenatal care. For you and this baby."

Hermione sat down on the sofa and laughed herself to tears. Severus just stared at her.

_Hormones?_ he questioned.


	18. Chapter 18 In Dreams

Chapter 18- In Dreams

**May 1**

Hermionesat in front of thehealer's desk listening to his reviewand taking notes.

"Hermione, as Madame Poppy surmised, you are just overthree weeksalong with a girl. I have reviewed the record from your previous pregnancy and cannot determine why the birth was so difficult. You are quite healthy, except for bouts of tiredness, but that is normal. Your body is working twenty four twenty-four hours a day every day to make this baby. As both of you are a potions Potions Master, you need not buy this prenatal potion,I'm sure you can make it yourself."

He handed her a piece of paper with the potion ingredients and directions.

"Take the potion every other day, keep track of your weight gain and note anything out of the ordinary in regards to your body and health. I don't intend this birth to be a difficult one as your last one was, so I plan on seeing you more often. Increase your intake of fruits, vegetables, milk and juices. If you feel tired, rest. If you feel hungry, eat. When people offer help, accept it. Any questions?"

Hermione shook her head. Thehealer handed her two books: _Witches Guide for Pregnancy_ and _So Your Witch Is Pregnant? Guide For Wizard Fathers-To-Be_. Hermione took the books and shook the man's hand.

"Congratulations, Hermione. See the nurse outside and she will schedule you for two weeks from now. Have a good day."

The wizard opened the door for her and Hermione made an appointment with the nurse.

"Herms?" the voice of Ginny was heard.

_Shit! Why does this keep happening?_ Hermione thought.

She turned around gave her most charming smile to the very pregnant Ginny, now seven months along.

"Hi there!" Hermione said.

"Herms, it's good to see you, but why are you _here?_" Ginny asked.

Hermione hesitated to answer. She and Severus had planned to let everyone knowgradually, not as theybumped into people. Rumor control worked better that way.

"Gin, let's sit down," Hermione offered.

Ginny looked at her with big eyes.

"Herms, are you pregnant?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione nodded her head. Ginny squealed and hugged her.

"Severus?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded again.

"What does he think?"

"He's thrilled, giddy actually," Hermione said with a grin.

"Huh? A giddy Severus Snape? I need a moment to get a mental picture of this," Ginny said squinting at some point on the wall. Hermione snorted at her.

"How far along are you?"

"Just over three weeks."

"I see you got the books," Ginny said.

"Gin, I need you to do something very important. Please keep this to yourself. We have to gradually let people know, as they are already in a twist over us. I have to let my department know right away to adjust my schedule for appointments. Severus has to let Albus know to adjust his schedule thenafter that we will let everyone else know. Hell, my parents will not be the easist easiest to tell. They feel funny about the age difference although I have explained how it works in our world. Please tell me you understand Gin," Hermione pleaded.

_Do I feel like crying? It's starting already!_ Hermione thought.

"Herms, are you about to cry?" Gin said looking for a kerchief in her robe pockets.

"I don't know," Hermione replied. "One minute I'm happy, the next bawling my eyes out. Poor Sev doesn't know which way is up."

"This book for him may have a idiotic title, but is quite informative, he should read it. Harry and Ron are also there if he ever needs someone to talk to," Ginny said.

Hermione stood up to leave. "I need to go to the market. I'll owl you when we publicly break the good news."

She hugged Ginny and gathered her things. "Bye Gin."

Hermione was humming as she left, leaving Ginny there still in a state of surprise. She smiled and was happy for Hermione. True joy was overdue for Hermione, and it looked like it had finally caught up with her. Amazingly, she found it with Severus Snape. Who would have thought?

At lunch that day, Severus read the owl from Hermione about what had went gone on at her appointment.

"Albus, may you spare me a moment after classes today? I have an important matter to discuss with you," Severus stated.

"Certainly," Albus said.

At the conclusion of classes, Severus made his way to Albus' office. He shook his head, said "giggly gumdrops" and the gargoyle moved aside. As he raised his hand to knock, "enter" was heard from Albus and the door opened.

"Have a seat Severus. Lemon drop?" Albus offered. Severus thought for a second then took one.

"Now, what's on your mind?" Albus asked.

"I need my schedule adjusted Albus. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," Severus said.

Albus nodded and sat back. "For you to ask, it must be important. I will make the adjustment for you, but why if I may ask? It will help me make the necessary changes if I knew why."

Severus took a deep breath then let it out. "You will find out anyway. Hermione is with child, and I plan on doing right by her and be there for her during this pregnancy. I plan to use two-months worth of vacation when she is born."

"Why Severus, this is wonderful! A girl? How joyous. How far along is she?" Albus asked.

"Just over three weeks, the delivery date should be mid January."

"May I inform the staff?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"You might as well," Severus said with a grin. "Hermione is informing her department as we speak."

Severus stood to leave. Albus extended his hand. "Congratulations my boy. I know you two are thrilled."

"That we are, good day Albus," Severus replied and left his office, robes billowing. He went to his quarters to floo to Hermione's house, where which he now considered home. But first he had a stop to make at Gringotts.

* * *

Severus arrived home and heard Hermione and Wesley laughing and talking in the kitchen. He came to the kitchen doorway. Market bags werescattered and food covered every kitchen surface. Hermione was munching on an apple.

"Do you need help?" Severus said with a grin.

"Yes please, I let Wesley practice his levitating and this is the result," Hermione said with a wave of her hand.

Severus whipped out his wand with a flourish. "This will take minutes at the most. Step aside please," Severus announced.

"Yes Wesley indeed, step aside and watch a master at work," Hermione teased.

"Witch," Severus muttered.

"Never forget it." Hermione said with a wink.

That night, Hermione was in a warm bubble bath humming and reading her new pregnancy book. Severus came in and sat down on the side of the tub.

"Enjoying your bath,muffin?" Severus asked.

"You do know that if anyone ever hears you call me that, we will never live it down?" Hermione asked saucily. "But I love it, now I just need to come up with a pet name for you."

"As you wish, but I need to ask you something. What do you think of this ring?" Severus asked holding out a ring.

"Sev, it's beautiful. What is that? A diamond flanked by pearls on a platinum band?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was my mother's wedding ring. I was wondering if you would like to wear it."

"Wear? Wedding ring?" Hermione asked sitting up. "Severus, are youproposing?"

"Yes, that is my intention."

Hermione squealed and rose up, tackling him with a hug. "Yes, I'll marry you. Oh Sev, now I have the memory of you asking while I was in the bathtub!"

"Do you any idea of when or where you would like to do it?" Severus asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Good, because I have an idea. How does this Saturday in Ireland sound to you?" Severus asked hopefully.

"That sounds perfect," Hermione said kissing him.

"Then it's settled. You,Wesley and I will travel to Ireland and become Master and MadameSnape. I feel the need for aprivate, personal service in a quaint wizarding chapel in Ireland. Is that agreeable?" Severus asked.

"Perfectly. Is Wesley in bed? Help me dry off. I have something else agreeable in mind for you tonight. I'll welcome you to pregnancy sex, it's fabulous!"

It certainly was.

_

* * *

__Tuesday May 2_

Of course, afterGinny and Minerva finding out, Hermione's house was inundated with congratulatory owls for the couple and a constant stream of visitors. That night, after the final person had leftthey looked around the living roomfilled with gift baskets.

"I never realized I knew so many people," Hermione quipped. "I'm quite tired and taking the doctor's advice of when I'm tired, sleep."

"I'll clean up in here," Severus offered.

Hermione went to the bedroom, laid lay down and listened to the talk in the living room.

"Me too. Can I use mum's wand?" Wesley asked hopefully.

"I suppose, just be careful. I don't want an accidental hex to the buttocks," Severus said.

Wesley laughed. "You're so funny!"

"As are you, now where do we start?" Severus asked.

"These dumb pink bows?" Wesley offered.

Hermione chuckled and fell asleep to the sounds of her two favorite guys in the living room.

* * *

Hermione woke up, looked at the clock and moaned. It was four thirty a.m. and she was tired. She was aware of the warm body of Severus next to her andfelt a lurch from her stomach. She jumped from the bed and dashed to theen-suite, startling Severus and leaned over the toilet. She vomited everything she had eatenat dinner. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Severus was there with a cup of water and a washcloth.

"This is miserable," Hermione muttered. "I get so hungry that I can't stand it, stuff myself then just end up chucking it all up. And now look, I feel like bawling."

"Do you feel like going back to bed?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. Severus helped her to her feet and they laidback down in bed. The budding family sat around the table eating breakfast, Hermione desperately hungry. She ate waffles, corn flakes, fruit, some brownies and a couple of glasses of milk. Severus laughed when she tossed her napkin aside and burped.

"I assume you've had enough? You ate enough for three people," Severus teased.

"Yes, it was good, but I don't know why I bother. I'll just chuck it up at work later," Hermione grumbled.

"I must go my sweet, I have NEWT students in review panic," Severus said. "Have fun today, Wesley." Wesley waved bye to him.

"Before you go today sweetie, I have something to tell you," Hermione said. "Let's go into the living room."

Hermione and Wesley sat down. "Is it bad mum?" Wesley asked.

"No Wes, it's something quite good."

Wesley looked at his mother patiently.

"You are going to have a new baby sister in January," Hermione said.

Wesley blinked for a moment then looked at Hermione's stomach. His eyes went wide.

"There's a baby in there? Like Aunt Ginny?" Wesley whispered, pointing at her stomach. Hermione nodded.

"I'm gonna be a big brother," Wesley stated proudly.

"Yes, you will," Hermione said.

_

* * *

__Thursday night, May 4_

Severus made sure Hermione was asleep before he relaxed and fell asleep himself. He dreamed he was standing in a large field of deep green grass, gently waving in a soft breeze . He saw rolling hills and cliffs overlooking the sea. He closed his eyes, put his head back and breathed deeply.

"So you're the man who managed to capture her heart," a voice behind him said suddenly.

Severus turned around and saw a tall young man, taller than him. He had dark brown, shoulder-length wavy hair and a friendly expression. He seemed familiar.

"Do I know you?" Severus asked.

"No, but you know my son, Wesley," the man said with a smile.

"Travis?" Severus asked. Travis nodded.

"Is this a dream?" Severus asked.

"I'm not sure, they told me this would be the best way," Travis replied.

"Who is they? And the best way for what?" Severus asked.

Travis looked at the sky and said, "The best way to let you know that you are doing the right thing, you have made Mione very happy," Travis said. "She always wanted more kids, and I'm glad she's moving on. I wondered when she was going to try again."

"I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I will spend the rest of my life making her happy," Severus said.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Travis said with a smile. He held out his hand and shook Severus' hand.

"I have to go now, take care of her and Wes," Travis said. He looked around. "Nice place," he said and faded from sight.

Severus woke up and looked around. He wasin bed and saw Hermione next to him sleeping with a smile on her face.

Hermione was dreaming that she was sitting by the stream at the house in Maine. She sighed. She always loved that spot.

"Can I get a smile?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Hermione whipped her head around gasped. She jumped up to her feet.

"Am I dreaming?" Hermione whispered.

Travis chuckled. "He asked the same thing."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Severus."

"You came in a dream to him too?"

"Yep."

Travis walked to her, stopped in front of her and looked down at her and took her hands. Hermione's heart skipped a beat.

"This seems so real," Hermione said softly.

"Mione, I just wanted to let you know that it's okay for you to move on. It always has been. What took you so long?" Travis asked gently. Hermione shrugged.

"Trav, I was so sad when you died, and that night I tried so hard to get to you," Hermione said as a tear fell.

Travis put a finger over her mouth.

"No looking back, no regrets. What happened was my destiny," Travis said. "You have been so brave for so long, and Wesley is great. I couldn't have asked for a better mother for my son. Now it's time for you to let someone else into your heart and be a father to Wes. You deserve that and so does he. I'll always love you Mione." He kissed Hermione on her forehead. "Now I have one more visit to make. Take care of yourself and Wes, and let Severus take care of all of you."

He put a hand on her stomach.

"I'm sure this little one will be just as smart and pretty as her mother. Bye beautiful."

Hermione smiled at the fading form of Travis.

Hermione opened her eyes and bolted upright in bed. She looked to Severus who was propped up on an elbow looking at her. She quickly wiped a tear that was falling.

"Interesting dream, muffin?" Severus asked softly. Hermione nodded. She tackled leaned into Severus with a hug and they cuddled together.

"I love you Sev," Hermione said.

Minutes later there was knocking on the door and the exitedvoice of Wes was asking to be let in. Hermione took her wand from the bedside table and waved it at the door. Wesley ran into the room, jumping onto the bed.

"Mum, I dreamed about a tall man who said he was my dad!" Wesley cried. "And he said that Severus is going to be my dad now. Is that true mum?"

"Yes it is," Hermione said hugging Wes.

He then tackled Severus with a hug and said, "I'm happy."


	19. Chapter 19 Gotta Love Bonding Potatoes

**Chapter 19- Gotta Love Those Bonding Potatoes **

_**Friday May 5th** _

Hermione glanced at the clock for the hundredth time today.

"What's up Hermione? Big date tonight?" Kathryn teased.

_No, but noon tomorrow! Could this day pass any slower? Why is it that the days before weddings are the longest? It was this way with Travis too! I've never been to Ireland, and the place Sev describes sounds beautiful. It's going to be just me, Wes and Sev. Perfect. Just me and the two most important blokes in my life! Oh no, can I make it to the loo in time? Ian got ill seeing me ill yesterday. This morning-noon-and night sickness is pissing me off. Fish does not taste better the second time around._

She rushed to the loo again. Kathryn knocked to make sure she was all right and she opened the door.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Seeing you go through this is birth control enough for me," Kathryn said gently when they went into Hermione's office. She rummaged through a drawer and drank a stomach potion.

"Don't let this discourage you, being a mother is really a blessing. When I think of the baby we made together..." Hermione started then stopped. "I apologize, sometimes I go off on emotional tangents for no reason, blame the hormones," Hermione laughed.

"You traumatized Ben last week with your sudden crying jag," Kathy said. "Crying women and Ben do not mix."

"I'm going to ask the doctor on my next visit about adjusting my prenatal potions," Hermione said. "You think you have things under control here?" Hermione asked gesturing to the lab. "I need to pick up Wesley's outfit."

"You still won't tell us what's going on?" Kathy asked.

"Nope, you'll find out soon enough," Hermione said. She fastened her robe and left the lab.

That evening after dinner, Sev and Wes were modeling their new clothes for the bonding ceremony. They had on the same outfits; Sev's was just bigger. Wes looked absolutely adorable in his crisp white button down shirt, charcoal grey cloak and matching pants. Severus looked handsome in the same outfit.

"You two look good enough to eat," Hermione said.

"All you think about is food," Severus teased.

"Hello? Pregnant!" Hermione said.

She projected an image of the two of them rolling around in bed.

_I think about more than food!_ she thought. Severus raised an eyebrow at her and gave her his trademark smirk.

**Saturday May 6, Bonding Day**

Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her hair that morning. She sat at her vanity examining herself. She didn't put on too much make-up because she didn't like a lot of the stuff, and neither did Severus. A touch of blush, a smattering of eye shadow, and a little lip gloss was enough. She decided to let her hair down for the ceremony, with the exception of pinning back the strands around her ears. She put baby's breath flowers around the barrettes then stood up to examine her dress. She wanted to surprise Severus with it. She chose a gown that matched Sev and Wes' cloaks. It was a lighter shade of grey that shimmered in the light and had silver threading at the wrists and hem. The pearl necklace and earrings her mother lent her to wear perfected the ensemble.

"About ready muffin? Ireland awaits!" she heard Severus call.

She left the bedroom and appeared in the living room. Severus and Wesley froze when they saw her.

"Mum, you look pretty," Wesley said almost whispering.

"I agree, you look stunning," Severus said kissing her hand. "Shall we go?"

Wesley wrapped himself around Severus' leg and Hermione put her arm around his waist. As Severus was one of the most powerful wizards alive, side-along apparition the three would be no problem for him. Seconds later, they were standing in the middle of four dolmens in a perfect square about twenty feet apart. Mountains were to the east and west, and they were not far from a beautiful lake. The tall green grass around the area gently swayed in a soft breeze.

"Welcome to the Republic of Ireland, County Kerry with one of the famed Lakes of Killarney just over there," Severus said.

"Severus, this is enchanting," Hermione said.

"Yes, I thought it perfect. It was from my dream," Severus said.

"What are these big rocks?" Wesley asked pointing to the dolmens.

"Ahh, yes. These are called dolmens. To muggles, they are a tourist attraction, ancient monoliths to them. However, to us they represent a church, so to speak. Standing in this space in the middle of these dolmens at noon for bonding is very powerful and special. The scenery doesn't hurt either," Severus said.

They looked at the lake just east of them. "Well, I'm pleased to be seeing you this special day," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see to whom the thick Irish brogue belonged. Hermione gasped.

"Is somethin' the matter miss?" the man asked.

"You uncannily look like a good friend of mine," Hermione said.

He did indeed look like a seventy year old Ron.

"Is that so? My name is Donal Hannigan, am I to understand that you wish to be bonded this fine day?" he asked smiling at the three.

"Yes, we do," Severus said.

"We don't get many Brits out here to be bonded, you must have good taste," the man said.

"If it helps, my mother's people were Irish," Hermione said. "You are a wizard, aren't you?"

"Yes lassie, I am, I've bonded two hundred ninety nine couples, you will be three hundred." he answered proudly. "And since it's almost noon, shall we get started? Stand squarely in the middle of these large stones facing the sun if you would, and grasp each other's hands," Donal said.

"Severus William Snape, do you wish for your heart, soul and magic to be bonded for eternity to this woman? Do you name her as wife?"

Severus gazed into the tear filled eyes of Hermione and said softly, "I do."

"Hermione Jane Williams, do you wish for your heart, soul and magic to be bonded for eternity to this man? Do you name him as husband?"

"I do."

She gazed at Severus and a tear rolled down her cheek. Severus' eyes were welling up as well.

"Now Hermione, place your hand on your son's head. Severus, place your hand on top of Hermione's."

"Do you Hermione, as this child's mother, accept Severus as a father to your son and all that it entails?"

"I do."

"Do you Severus, accept the title of father to this child and all that it entails?"

"I do."

It took all Hermione's strength to hold back a sob.

"Face me again, grasp each other's hands as before."

He placed a cord made from the same material as their cloaks around their wrists and tapped it with his wand.

"By the authority vested in me, on this Saturday the sixth of May in the year 2009 I bond you three in heart, soul and magic as husband and wife, wizard and witch. Congratulations, Severus kiss your bride."

Severus took Hermione's face in his hands and gently kissed her. They smiled on each other's lips at the sound of Wesley's giggle.

"They're kissing," Wesley said wrinkling his nose.

"That they are lad," Donal said warmly. "And I wish to offer my congratulations on the wee bairn you're expectin'."

_He sounds just like Seamus Finnegan!_ Hermione thought. She heard her stomach grumble and rolled her eyes.

"If you're not minding the suggestion, there's a good pub down the road a bit with a fabulous potato dish," Donal offered. "It goes by the name of Finnegan's."

"Will you be joining us?" Hermione asked.

"Sadly, no. I need to notify the Ministry of Magic of this union then meet some colleagues about some banshees," Donal said. "Best of wishes for your futures. Slan abhaile, slan go foill," he said with a wave then disappeared with a pop.

"Before we take a stroll through the Irish countryside, can I get another kiss from my beautiful bride?" Severus asked.

"Absolutely," Hermione said and the two melted into each other.

"Yuck," they heard Wesley grumble.

After a minute the two came up for air and held hands walking down the road, Wesley skipping ahead of them.

"Makes me tired just watching him," Hermione said when Wesley started hopping after a fluttering butterfly.

"I find his energy a refreshing sight, often amusing," Severus said.

"I hope to hear you say that when dealing with a squalling infant at two a.m.," Hermione said kissing Severus' cheek.

"Hey mum, look at that funny house! It has grass on top!" Wesley said pointing to a house just off the road. Just past the house was a small village. They walked past a few buildings until they came to a shop with a sign saying 'Finnegan's Food and Drink' on the door. They opened the door and walked in. It was a cozy pub that had a few people inside chatting and laughing.

"Just sit where you please," a woman said from behind the counter.

The three took a table in the corner. She came to their table.

"By the looks of you, I'd say you were just wed," the woman said.

"Yeah, he's my new dad," Wesley said proudly.

"Yes, we were," Severus said patting Hermione's hand.

"And I take it Donal sent you this way?"

"Yes."

"Nice lad, that Donal. I recommend my special 'bonding day potatoes' as I call them. Many couples have sworn fertility by them," she said proudly.

"By all means, bring on the potatoes," Severus said chuckling. The woman left.

"Mum, what's fertilty?' Wesley asked

"Ask me ten years from now Wes," Hermione answered.

"By tomorrow this will be in the paper," Severus said smiling.

"I know; they will be happily fussing at us. I can just hear Minerva now. _'Hermione, you naughty girl, not telling anyone'_," Hermione said, doing her best imitation of Minerva. "Worse, I have to face Gin." She laughed at the thought. "Sev, you should have seen her face at the healer's office when I confirmed my pregnancy to her."

The woman soon arrived with three plates of steaming potatoes.

"Smells good," Hermione said picking up a fork.

"Why do they look like that?" Wesley said poking his potatoes.

Severus ate his. "Delicious," he said.

Not to be outdone, Wesley tried his. "Hmm, good."

They ate lunch, paid the bill then walked back to the large dolmens. Hermione wanted to walk around the lake that was there. At a spot on the far side of the lake, Severus stopped and faced the hills.

"Right here, in this spot, is where I was in my dream," Severus said wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"This dream, it means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, woman of my dreams," he purred to her. "The school term ends in a month, then we'll go on a honeymoon. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful," Hermione replied. "Now let's go back and enjoy our first weekend as husband and wife after that good potato lunch."

"I like the sound of that," Severus said and they apparated back home.


	20. Chapter 20 Breakfast at Hogwarts

**Chapter 20- Breakfast At Hogwarts  
**  
Hermione was the first to wake up the next morning. She was a little sore.

_I should have stretched before last night's love-making marathon!_ she thought with a grin.

Last night, Severus had been insatiable. _Had he taken a potion_? No matter, she loved every minute of it, but the intensity and some of the positions left her with some sore muscles. She turned on her side to gaze on her snoring husband. Who would have ever thought?

_I'm lying here in bed, married to this man, I'm pregnant with his child and now he's a dad to my son. Severus Snape, and I'm deliriously happy._

She looked at the clock. It said six thirty a.m.

_Hmm..staff meeting at seven thirty, breakfast at eight. And oh yeah, paper gets delivered at eight too!_ she chuckled as she thought.

"What amuses you this early, muffin?" Severus purred.

"Nothing, just watching you sleep," Hermione said.

She scooted closer to kiss his neck and lay her head on his shoulders.

"Hmm, that's how I like to wake up. How are my two ladies this morning?" he asked kissing her lips then kissing her stomach.

"_We _are fine this morning. I'm a little sore and very hungry," Hermione said.

He looked at the clock. An hour until the staff meeting, plenty of time for a quick go with his beautiful new wife. Hermione knew what he was thinking.

"Yes, I would. I need to do something first, be back in a second," Hermione said and went to the loo. She downed a pain potion and returned to bed.

"Can I be on top?" Hermione teased when she crawled on top of him.

"Muffin, this body is at your disposal for whatever pleasure you seek," Severus whispered.

"I'm glad to hear you say that," she gasped as she lowered herself onto him.

A half hour later, they emerged from the bedroom and looked in on Wesley, who was still sleeping. Hermione knocked on the wall.

"Wake up sleepyhead! Time for a snack then to visit Hagrid!" Hermione said.

Wesley sat up sleepily. "Haggid?" he mumbled.

"Yes, come on, snap snap," Hermione said then went to the kitchen.

She fixed herself something to eat to tide her and Wesley over until breakfast. Severus usually only had a cup of coffee on Sunday mornings. They chatted and ate and heard Wesley call out, "Mum! I can't find my shoes!" Hermione started to get up but Severus waved her away.

"Let me," he said then went into the boy's room. A few minutes later, Wesley and Severus came into the kitchen, Wesley holding one shoe.

"Not to fear, we will find the other one," Severus said.

They went to the living room and looked around there. Severus stooped down and found the missing shoe under one of the sofas.

"Ah hah! Got it! How did it end up under the sofa?"

"Dunno Dad," Wesley said casually then put the shoe on.

Severus was blushing when sat back down at the table.

"It's a good feeling, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I've never been called 'Dad' or anything remotely close to it," Severus said kissing her hand.

"And I've never been called muffin," Hermione said.

At the staff meeting, Severus casually looked over some parchment while sipping his coffee. He glanced over the top of the parchment to see Albus' eyes twinkling at him.

"Something I can do for you Albus?" Severus asked lightly.

_Does he know?_ Severus thought.

"No, nothing at all. How has your weekend been thus far?" Albus asked.

_Yes, he knows!_ Severus confirmed to himself.

"Pleasant, and yours Albus?" Severus asked.

_Barmy old coot!_

"Breakfast will be most entertaining I believe. Speaking of which, if no one has anything more to add, shall we adjourn to the Great Hall? The house elves have promised chocolate chip pancakes this morning," Albus said.

Breakfast started and Severus awaited the morning post.

_Where are Mione and Wes?_ he thought. _They are with Hagrid, so Merlin only knows what they are up to!_

The food arrived and the tinkling of forks and goblets was heard. There was a good crowd in the great hall this morning. Breakfast attendance on weekends was optional, and over half the student body opted for it this morning. With a loud fluttering of wings from dozens of owls, the morning post arrived. Severus caught his paper in the air and quickly opened it. The birth, death and wedding announcements of wizarding Britain were usually on the top of the second page. Yes, there it was, first one!

**Marriages**

**_May 6, 2009- Severus William Snape of Britain to Hermione Jane Williams of Britain at noon in the Republic of Ireland. Donal Hannigan, officiating wizard._  
**  
He glanced around the head table. Everyone was still reading the front page articles. The next marriage announcement stunned him.

**_May 6, 2009- Draconis Nathaniel Malfoy of Britain to Rachel Ann Little of The United States of America at two p.m. in France. Albus Dumbledore, officiating wizard._  
**  
Severus put his paper down and his bellowing laughter was loud throughout the shocked-into-silence student body. His moment of mirth was interrupted by the loud gasp of Minerva.

_Wait for it! Here it comes!_ Severus thought with a grin.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! Yesterday? And you two told no one? How naughty could you two get? Wait, don't answer that!" Minerva scolded as she slapped the newspaper page with a finger.

The students quickly turned their pages too. They murmured and whispered, grinned and pointed at Severus then the great hall doors opened. Wesley rushed through first, calling out as he ran up to the head table, "Mum! Dad! Look what Haggid got for me!"

Hermione entered and the great hall erupted in claps and cheers. She blushed her way to the head table to the beaming faces of the staff, Minerva's beaming the brightest.

"Congratulations you two!" Minerva gushed as she hugged Hermione.

_And a second ago she wanted to claw my eyes out!_ Severus thought.

"Thanks everyone," Hermione said and Severus pulled out a chair for her.

"Look!" Wes said holding up a green dragonscale encased in a sheet of glass. "Haggid says its good luck!"

_And this from a man who thinks blast-ended screwts are a sign of virility!_ Severus thought wryly.

"Muf- Mione, dear, read the announcements, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised," Severus said.

Hermione took his paper and opened it up to the second page. She shook the paper suddenly.

"Omigod! Rachel and Draco! Sev, I had no idea! France? They are so bad! Not telling anyone!" Hermione declared.

"So you say," quipped Minerva.

The head girl, a Gryffindor named Sabrina Hawthorne, shyly approached the table and stopped in front of Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Hawthorne?" Severus asked.

"I was going to ask if your son could sit with us at our table. We think he's just the cutest thing. We were going to ask last Sunday, but you got sick so we didn't," the girl said.

"Well Wes, care to sit with them?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, I guess so," Wesley answered.

"Here, take his plate and milk," Hermione said handing them to Sabrina.

They watched as Wesley shyly approach the table and several older girls beckoned him to sit down. He climbed onto the bench and continued eating his waffles. Sabrina helped him cut his waffle.

Hermione tapped her temple. "Hawthorne? I am interviewing a Sabrina Hawthorne Wednesday for a lab assistant position in my department. Is that her?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she's very a bright, lovely girl," Minevra said. "She's the top Gryffindor, plays chaser on the house team and is exited and nervous about the interview."

"She has no reason to be nervous, it's just me," Hermione said.

"That's the crux of the matter, Hermione. She is intelligent, but not the prodigy you were, however I think she would do well in your lab," Minerva said. "Your grades here are legendary, according to the students. You, Potter and Weasley are famous for your exploits while in attendance here, then even more so for defeating Voldemort. My dear, surely you have realized that?"

Hermione looked to the Gryffindor table where Wesley was entertaining the group.

"No Minerva, I guess I haven't realized that. I had no intentions of being anything other than what I am," Hermione replied. "Now I'm kind of embarrassed."

"No reason to be, muffin," Severus said then stopped.

The whole of the staff table was smirking at him, Hermione most of all.

"Severus, you call her muffin? How sweet!" Poppy said loudly.

Severus looked around the great hall to find some of the students snickering at him.

_I'm never going to live this down!_ he thought.

They went back home after breakfast and sure enough, the owl drop box was full of letters.

"Shall we get started?" Hermione asked, handing half the stack to Severus.

Hermione laughed when she read the first one.

"Only Mrs. Weasley can congratulate and fuss so tactfully at the same time," she said. "Why is it such a big deal that we kept it under wraps?"

"You should see this one from the Potters," Severus said.

"Oh look! Draco and Rachel sent a letter and a picture!" she passed the letter to Severus.

Draco and Rachel were standing in front of the Eiffel Tower, waving to the camera and kissing each other. "I'll send them the Daily Prophet from this morning that has the marriage announcements, they'll like that."

They continued to open the letters and found that lunchtime was upon them.

"Let's eat in today, I'm not sure that I want to run into anyone today," Hermione said.

The wards on the house signaled that a visitor was at the door. Severus muttered a transparency spell on the door and saw that it was Albus.

"Who is it?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"It's Albus."

"Really? He's just in time for lunch!"

Severus opened the door and waved Albus in.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I?"

"No, of course not, please have a seat. Lunch is almost ready. Can I get you anything?" Hermione asked, ushering them into the dining room.

"Wes! Lunch is ready!" Hermione called out.

Wesley scampered into the dining room and grinned at the sight of Albus. He held up his moving dragon that he got for his birthday.

"This is Haggid. Dad got it for me," Wesley said proudly. "Touch it."

Albus touched the dragon and its head and tail moved.

"That's a fine dragon. You like dragons, do you?" Albus asked.

"Yes, they're the best," Wesley said. "Sometimes I dream they talk to me."

Albus looked to Hermione and Severus.

"Have you consulted with Charlie Weasley yet?"

"On his next birthday, we are taking him to tour the Welsh Green dragon reserve and see what happens. Charlie says the next time he visits, he will sit down and talk with Wes," Severus said.

"From what I've researched, dragon whisperers possess a rare streak of magic. It's not hereditary, it cannot be predicted who has the gift, and it's an innate skill," she said. "But we won't know anything until we visit the reserve. They have special tours set up for anyone who might have the gift," Hermione said.

"And the thought frightens you?" Albus said.

"Well of course it does!" Hermione said loudly, throwing down her napkin. "My son, my baby, around those immense, dangerous, flaming creatures!" She was on her feet now, clearly in a state. Wesley's mouth was open wide. It wasn't often he saw his mother in such a state.

"Now, Mione, calm down, you're getting worked up over something that might not happen," Severus said, standing next to her rubbing her arms.

"You're right Sev. Albus, I'm sorry. Sometimes my hormones get the best of me," Hermione said.

"That's quite alright dear. Might I have one of those sandwiches?" Albus wisely asked, hoping to deflect the tense moment.

"Oh, yes of course, where are my manners," Hermione said holding out the platter.

"Yay! Tuna fish!" Wesley said grabbing a sandwich and taking a large bite.

"I suppose you are wondering why I'm here," Albus stated.

"The thought had occurred to me," Severus replied.

"We are having a reunion of sorts, for Order of the Phoenix members next Friday night. Would you two be interested in attending?" Albus asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask," Hermione said leaning back in her chair with a raised eyebrow.

Now it was Severus' turn to be out of the loop.

"Pardon?" Severus asked.

"Sev, I was an Auror and I work in the Department of Mysteries as an Unspeakable. I do more than potions research you know."

"I see." _Do I?_ Severus thought.

"But yes, I'd be delighted to attend this reunion. What time and where?" Hermione asked.

"Seven p.m. at Grimmauld Place," Albus answered.

They finished lunch and Albus left. When Severus shut the door, he turned to Hermione and said, "You have some explaining to do, muffin."

"I suppose I do. Let's sit down. I'll put some coffee on."

"Hermione, what do you-" Severus said. Hermione put her hand up.

"Before you ask questions, love, I have to tell you that as an Unspeakable there are some questions I simply cannot answer. Literally. I am bound by a dozen different oaths, contracts and spells that prohibit me from freely talking about some aspects of my work."

"Good enough. First off, what about the baby?" Severus asked.

"The baby is perfectly safe. When I found out I was pregnant, I insisted on being taken off active missions."

"Missions? What missions?' Severus asked.

"The kind I cannot talk about. Lives are at stake, I cannot say more," Hermione said. "You were a spy once, surely you understand that?"

"Yes, I do."

"When I returned from America, I was offered a position as an Auror, but the Department of Mysteries sweetened the deal by letting me also work on potions research," Hermione said. "Unspeakables do more in a day than Aurors do in week, but don't let Harry hear you say that."

"So the potions work is really a cover?" Severus said. _I simply cannot Hermione as a spy!  
_  
"Now you're catching on," Hermione smiled.

"And you like the work?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I do. Very much. You're not mad are you Sev?"

"No, just surprised and intrigued. Everyone in your department does this?"

"Yes."

"And if Miss Hawthorne accepts the position, she will be doing it too?"

"Yes."

"These potions your lab works on, are they relevant?"

"Of course, you do remember the Cruciatius counter potion don't you?"

"How could I forget? Naughty girl, having Potter cast it on you. And the Lycanthropy cure?"

Hermione tapped her forehead. "Hmmm. I'd say within five years we will have a cure, and that's being optimistic."

"Are you joking, muffin?"

"Sev, I never joke about potions, especially one as important as this."

"Who else knows about you?"

"Albus, Minerva and now you. What roles some Unspeakables play is not a secret, it's just that no one asks."

"That's it? No one else?"

Hermione nodded.

"Any more questions?"

"No, I don't think I do. That's enough surprises for one day."

"Would you like to see my lycanthropy notes? I would like your opinion on some of the aspects."

"I'm not sure I'm qualified."

"Sev, you have been a potions master much longer than I have, been making the wolfsbane potion all these years, so yes you are qualified."

"I must admit that I am intrigued."

"Good, they are in the basement lab. Wes would love to show you his play potions set."


	21. Chapter 21 The Interview

**Chapter 21- The Interview**

Tuesday evening at dinner, Hermione brought up the subject of her parents.

"Sev, I should have at least told my parents. I hope mum won't be too upset," Hermione said. "I talked to them during lunch today and they are free tomorrow night. They would love to see Wes and of course, meet you. Are you up for it?"

"Yes Mione, I think it's a good idea, after all I am the husband of their daughter and father of their next grandchild," Severus said.

Hermione was tapping her forehead, her sign of deep thought or worry, depending on the situation.

"You haven't told them of the baby yet, have you," he stated.

Hermione shook her head.

"Sev, they are kind of old fashioned when it comes to children outside of wedlock," Hermione said.

"We are married," Severus said.

"But Sev, I have the sinking suspicion my dad is going to think you married me just because I'm pregnant," Hermione said. "And our age difference is going to be an issue too."

"I am sure that when they see us and we explain matters rationally, everything will be fine. What you think is old fashioned they would call protective," Severus assured her.

"I just don't want to be fussed at as if I was an irrational, hormonal teenager," Hermione said. "I should let you see the pensive memory of the fit my parents had when they caught me and Ron canoodling topless in my bedroomroom during our sixth year holiday, it was awful."

"My dear, I am certain that I do not wish to see you canoodling topless with anyone unless it is with me," Severus teased.

"Alright, seven tonight, my mum's baking a chicken," Hermione sighed. "I'm turning in early, I want to be wide awake when I interview Miss Hawthorne in the morning."

Wednesday morning, Hermione handed a cell phone to Severus during breakfast.

"It's your cell Sev, you can contact me at anytime instantly, it's quicker than owl," Hermione explained. "Let me show you how it works."

Hermione took her cell phone from her purse, flipped up the top and pushed some buttons. The cell phone Severus was holding vibrated and rang three quick times. Severus looked at it, listening as it vibrated and rang again.

"Are you going to answer it?" Hermione asked.

"My dear, I have no idea how to operate this contraption," Severus said.

"It's quite simple, let me show you. When it vibrates and rings, it means that someone is ringing you. Now don't worry, the only people that will be calling you will be me or my parents. When you have an incoming call, flip up the display, say hello or whatever greeting you prefer. When you are finished, you can press this button or just put the display back down. Now let's try it."

Hermione pushed some buttons, put the phone to her ear and his phone went off again. He flipped up the display, carefully put the phone to his ear and said "Hello?"

"See, it's quite easy. You can clearly hear me, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Good, now hang up," Hermione said. Severus did so and continued to examine the phone.

"Now I'll show you how to place a call." She flipped the phone up. "There are two ways of placing a call. You can dial the number or retrieve a pre-programmed number from the contact list. Again, the only two contacts on these cells are me and my parents. I'll show you both ways."

After a few minutes, Hermione went into the bedroom.

"Okay Sev, now try it," she called out.

Severus flipped the phone display up, dialed a number and put the phone to his ear. He heard a tune come from her cell in the other room. They did it again with one touch dialing. Severus preferred that way. Hermione had programmed the phone for him to press one number, then the call button.

"Hello love," he heard from his phone.

"Why did music come from yours?" Severus asked.

"It's called a ringtone. Would you like one on yours?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it's amusing," Severus said.

Hermione appeared in the kitchen and pushed some buttons on his phone for a minute then dialed his phone again. Severus heard "Flight of the Valkyries" and grinned.

"I thought you would like that, I have to go. Enjoy your day love," Hermione said and kissed him. "Come on Wes, let's go!"

Later in her office at the lab, Hermione was straightening up her desk for Miss Hawthorne's interview while chatting with Kathy. She was going to Hogwarts to retrieve the young witch herself.

"Can I count on you lot not to blow up the lab while I'm gone?" Hermione asked lightly.

"Yes mum," Kathy said, rolling her eyes.

"Kathy, close the door for a minute and sit down, would you?" Hermione asked.

Kathy took a seat.

"Severus and I are planning to honeymoon for a week next month. I want to leave you in charge of things here while I'm gone," Hermione said.

"Thank you Hermione, I'm glad you trust me to do it," Kathy said.

"I heard that our favorite smuggler was almost apprehended this weekend," Hermione said.

"It won't be long now, with Ben heading the investigation," Kathy said.

"I want you and Ben to be careful, this is an important case and more importantly I don't want to see you hurt if the apprehension runs amok," Hermione said.

"That's what the aurors are for," Kathy said.

Sabrina Hawthorne was in Minerva's office when Hermione walked in.

"Good morning," Hermione announced.

"Well, good morning to you my dear. How are you?" Minerva asked.

"Superb," Hermione said. She turned to Sabrina and extended her hand.

"Good morning Miss Hawthorne. I'm Hermione Snape, an Unspeakable and head of the Department of Mysteries potions research department. Are you ready to leave? We should be through by lunchtime."

"Yes Madame Snape."

_That's going to take some getting used to!_ Hermione thought when she heard the title.

The two walked to the front gates of the school, Hermione took note of the fact that Sabrina did not not say much.

_She must be nervous._ Hermione thought. _How can I put her at ease? I need to find some common ground with her._

"So how was your year as head girl?" Hermione asked.

Sabrina thought for a minute then smiled. "It has been the best year of my life! The professors have let me do extra work, I love having my own room, and the head boy..." Sabrina said then blushed. "I'll miss this."

"I see." They were at the front gates. "Have you apparated yet?"

"No, not since the licensing test."

"Take hold of my arm then, I'll get us there."

They disappeared with a pop and appeared outside the ministry phone booth. Sabrina held her stomach and swayed.

"You'll get used to it," Hermione said.

Hermione's cell phone rang. Hermione answered it, looking apologetically to Sabrina.

"Oh, hi Sev. See, you can do it!" Hermione said then continued with the conversation.

Sabrina was a little dumbfounded at the whole situation.

_First, I just heard Snape referred to as 'Sev.' Second, I just apparated with my idol! Which brings me to three, she is using a cell phone! I can't believe how unassuming she is! No wonder she kicked ass as an auror!_

"Okay love, I have to go. Call me at lunch, bye," Hermione said and hung up the phone.

"Today is the first time Severus has used a cell, he's rather pleased with himself," Hermione explained. "Dumbledore had to work some pretty fancy magic to adjust the school wards for our cells."

They went into the phone booth and went through the process of entering the ministry. Sabrina was given a visitor's pass and cleared her wand.

"Have you ever been to the ministry?" Hermione asked as she nodded to various wizards and witches as they walked through the lobby.

"No Madame Snape."

Hermione kept walking and chatting then looked aside to see that Sabrina was not there. She turned around and saw Sabrina staring at a large portrait on the wall. Hermione went back to join her.

"Oh that," Hermione said.

Sabrina was staring at the large portrait of Hermione, Harry and Ron that had been commissioned after the defeat of Voldemort. They were wearing their Auror robes. Hermione was sitting in a brown leather chair with a book in her lap with Harry and Ron standing on either side of the chair. They were wearing their Order of Merlin First Class medals. There was a plaque below the portrait that said:

_**The Gryffindor Golden Trio, Heroes in the Defeat of Voldemort, June 2000 **_

Harry James Potter

Ronald Bilius Weasley

Hermione Jane Granger

"Don't stare at that for too long, you may go blind," Hermione said lightly. "Come on, the lab isn't far."

A few minutes later, they arrived at thick oak double doors with a plaque on the wall beside them that said,

**Department of Mysteries: Potions Research **

Department Chair, Hermione Snape- Unspeakable

Hermione ran her left hand down the left side door frame and the doors opened.

"Security precaution; if you decide to work here, it will be charmed for you as well," Hermione explained.

The two walked into the lab and everyone stopped. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Everyone, this is Miss Sabrina Hawthorne. She is interviewing for the lab assistant position. Make her feel welcome, and Ben, please try not to scare her off?"

The lab occupants laughed and came to Sabrina to greet her.

"Let's go in my office for a bit, shall we?" Hermione asked.

Sabrina followed Hermione through the labs, past the impressive library to Hermione's office. "Have a seat, make yourself comfortable while I get your file."

Sabrina settled in while she watched Hermione look through a filing cabinet.

"Okay, here it is. Sabrina, are you nervous?"

"Yes Madame Snape, I am."

"First off, please call me Hermione. Only strangers and ministry employees call me Madame Snape," Hermione said. "Second, you have no reason to be nervous. I realize that all this may seem a little overwhelming right now, but I think that when the day is through, you will see you had no reason to be anxious."

"Okay."

"Good. Now your file says…hold on a minute! Today is your eighteenth birthday, how about that! Happy birthday!"

Hermione smiled at the girl and wrote something on a parchment and summoned someone from the lab.

"Ian, could you get this to the cafeteria? And bring back some coffee for everyone? Thanks hun," Hermione said.

Ian looked at Sabrina, blushed and left the office.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked.

"We went out a couple of times at school," Sabrina said. "I was in fifth year and he was seventh."

"Oh, it didn't work out?" Hermione asked.

"We liked each other, he just liked someone else more."

"Say no more, I understand completely. I was in a similar situation, kind of funny now that I think about it. Would you like to hear a school story? About me and Ron?"

Sabrina flashed a smile and nodded eagerly. "Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes, one in the same. We dated for a while our sixth year. Now keep in mind that we had been joined at the hip since first year, so in our sixteen year old hormonal minds, dating seemed like a natural state of progression. During summer break about a month before sixth year, we went for a night on the town in London then went back to my home. We got into my parent's wine, got a bit drunk then went upstairs to my room."

Hermione had stopped because she was stifling her laughter. "Give me a moment to compose myself, this is damned funny." She cleared her throat then continued.

"He challenged me to a game of 'strip chess' because he knew he would win. I was drunk and so was he, but he really is the best chess player you ever met, even drunk. After five or six moves, we were _both_ topless and soon forgot about the game. We were fooling around on my bed when my mum opened the door. I never saw my mum so bloody mad and Ron never so embarrassed. We got the lecture of our lives from my mum, then Ron got another one from his mum when he got home."

"What happened at school?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. Things got uncomfortable between us. We tried to make it work, but one day I overheard him confess to Harry that it wasn't going to work out between us. We agreed that we were better off best friends and that he did indeed like someone else more. He's happily married to that someone else today and they have twins."

"Who?"

"Back then she was Lavender Brown."

"Lavender Brown? Inventor of Lavender's Lovely Locks shampoo?"

"One in the same. She sold the patent rights and used the money to start her magical preschool. The idea for her shampoo originally started out at Hogwarts, in an attempt to help me with my hair. Believe it or not, my hair used to be utterly impossible, and Lav worked her ass off seventh year to come up with a solution for my hair. She felt she owed it to me because of Ron. I had a hard time convincing her that I was not even remotely upset that Ron chose her. Well, that's one of many school stories. If you ever get around to meeting any of my fellow alumni, I'm sure you will hear more."

Sabrina now felt more comfortable. Hermione seemed as normal as she was.

"Let's continue with the interview, shall we?" Hermione said.

Kathy came into the office and muttered something in Hermione's ear. Her face took on a serious note.

"Sabrina, excuse me, something has come up. I'll be back shortly, please wait here," Hermione hurried from the office.

Sabrina sighed and looked around the office. She saw many pictures of Wesley.

_What an adorable baby he was!_

She saw a picture of Hermione and Professor Snape. She almost fell out of her chair.

_Now there is an unbelievable picture!_

Hermione was in a white cotton sundress, barefoot and Professor Snape _was not in robes!_ He was dressed in grey slacks and a white polo shirt. They were sitting on the ground, Hermione sitting between his outstretched legs leaning into him. You would never know he was the snarky potions professor.

_He never wears his hair back while at Hogwarts! He looks kind of good like that, combined with the goatee! And he's smiling! Omigod!_

Sabrina continued to look around the office and saw a stuffed dragon on top of a shorter bookshelf.

She saw framed certificates on the wall; Hermione's Hogwarts diploma, her Potions and Transfiguration Masters Certificates and Order of Merlin Citation.

"Would you like some coffee?" a voice said, startling her from her reverie. It was Ian returned with coffee.

"It's a bit overwhelming, isn't it?" he asked.

"I admit, yes it is."

"I know exactly how you feel. So what do you think so far?"

"I have been idolizing them for so long, but now I see that they are not that different from me," Sabrina said.

"Are you disappointed?"

"No, it makes me like them more."

"Unbelievable picture, huh?" Ian said pointing to the one of Hermione and Severus.

"That's putting it lightly," Sabrina said.

"Okay, I'm back. Thanks Ian."

Hermione came back into the office and sat down. "Did you wish Sabrina a happy birthday?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, uh, no. Happy birthday Sabrina," he said then left quickly.

_Damn, Sabrina looks good!_ Ian thought.

"Now let's continue." Hermione waved her hand at the door and it shut.

"I need you to affirm a wizard's oath to not disclose what is said in this office from this point forward. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"I know of your academic interest in working here, but am I correct in assuming that Headmaster Dumbledore has told you of the _other_ nature of work as an Unspeakable during career counseling?"

"Yes, he has."

"Do you think yourself capable?"

"Absolutely."

"That's what I wanted to hear. The wizarding community as a whole considers espionage a rather dubious line of work, but let me assure you; Aurors depend on the information we gather to apprehend suspects. We have to work hard and get it right or the bad wizards walk. We work behind the scenes to keep the wizarding world safe. We don't get much recognition for what we do, but I find the work very satisfying. If you want recognition, glory and action, the Auror department is right down the hall. Merlin, listen to me preach," Hermione said. "As for research, it's an exiting time. We re-instated lycanthropy research. I'd say within five years, with the team here, a cure will be found. Does that interest you?"

"More than I can say," Sabrina said.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Hermione said, looking at Sabrina's file.

They looked to the door and Harry and Ron came in. Sabrina's breath hitched in her throat.

"Hey guys, meet Sabrina Hawthorne. She's here for an interview. She's also head girl and a Gryffindor," Hermione said.

Harry stepped forward and extended a hand. "Pleased to meet you, Harry Potter." Sabrina nodded. Ron did the same.

"Coming to lunch today Mione?" Ron asked rummaging through some drawers.

"Ron, I'm out of frogs and you're messing up my papers," Hermione said absently. "And yes, I'll go to lunch, I'm famished. Sabrina will be joining us too. Wish her a happy birthday would you?"

"Really? Happy birthday!" Harry said warmly.

At lunch, Sabrina listened in quiet awe at the chatter of the three.

_The gang is not going to believe this! I'm having lunch with the golden trio! And they're so normal!_

"So, you and Gin decided not to find out if it's a girl or boy?" Hermione queried.

"Mione, how does Severus feel about having a girl? And how far along are you?" Harry asked.

Sabrina choked on her food at that comment. Ron leaned over and patted her back.

"Alright there Miss Hawthorne?" he asked.

She nodded. She felt a little traumatized at the thought of someone actually having sex with Professor Snape. The chatter continued.

"I assume you know about Draco and Rachel?" Hermione asked.

"I know, wasn't that a shock?" Harry replied.

"Sev and I are going on a honeymoon next month for a week. Would you believe Minerva offered to watch Wes?" she commented. "Wesley would love my family home in Scotland," Hermione declared, doing her best imitation of Minerva.

They all laughed.

"Herms, I need a date for the magical conference next month, care to go?" Harry asked. "Gin is too far along to travel to Berlin."

"Oi, how did you get an invite mate?" Ron asked.

"What if I get an invite? Or what if Sev gets one?" Hermione asked.

"Good point," Ron said.

"My boss submitted my name on behalf of the Auror division," Harry explained.

"Ever since I told Moody to shove his wand up his ass…" Ron said then was stopped by Hermione.

"_Ron_, too much information," Hermione quipped. "And if you're not more careful, you'll end up with permanent guard duty at Azkaban," she said pointing her fork at Ron.

Hermione excused herself from the table. Sabrina listened to the talk between the two and Hermione returned with a cake labeled "Happy Birthday Sabrina." She set it down before the girl.

"You didn't have to do this," Sabrina said. "But thank you. My aunt forgot about today."

"What about your parents?" Hermione asked.

"They died when I was a baby," Sabrina said.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said softly

"Me too," Harry said.

"My aunt took me in and made sure I had food to eat and clothes on my back. She pretty much ignored me otherwise, leaving me to feel like an orphan. She was a widow and had no children so I was basically alone. I didn't know what friends were until I got to Hogwarts," Sabrina said. "Professor McGonagall has been more of a mother to me than my aunt ever was."

House elves appeared and started clearing the huge buffet table.

"And on that note, lunch is over. We have just a few more things to talk about Sabrina, and then I'll get you back to Hogwarts," Hermione said.

That night after dinner in the Gryffindor common room, Sabrina was telling the story of her trip to the ministry. Everyone was in awe as she recounted the details of her day. When she was finished, she pulled her two best friends aside.

"You will never believe who works in the department," Sabrina said.

"Who?" they asked.

"_Ian_."

"Are you serious?"

"It's fate I tell you. I start July first."


	22. Chapter 22 Friends, part 2

**Chapter 22- Friends, part two  
**  
**_May 15_  
**  
Hermione and Severus sat in front of the healer's desk as he looked over Hermione's chart.

"You are just over one month along, Hermione, and everything is looking well. I am going to make an adjustment to your prenatal potions that should help with the morning sickness and hormonal bouts," the doctor said. "I would however, like to see perhaps a pound or two of weight gain by your next visit. You are eating, aren't you?"

"Constantly," Hermione replied.

"Good. And Professor Snape, I've heard much about you, glad to finally meet you. My congratulations on the impending arrival of a daughter," the healer said warmly.

"If you have no more questions, please see the nurse outside to make your next appointment. Have a good day."

They were chatting with the nurse and heard, "Herms?"

Hermione turned to the voice and saw Rachel standing there with Draco. Both women squealed, hopped and hugged each other. Draco and Severus rolled their eyes at the sight.

"Imagine my surprise to see the announcement of you two in the paper," Hermione gushed. They sat down and started chatting as fast as they could.

"Omigod! That's great!" Hermione exclaimed. She rushed to Draco and hugged him too. "I'm so happy for you. Now-"

"Ahem. Hermione, I have to return to Hogwarts, the thought of Albus substituting too many of my classes makes my hair stand on end. And don't you have that meeting this afternoon to prepare for?" Severus said.

"Yes, of course. I just got excited," Hermione said.

She looked at Rachel and Draco. "You must come to dinner tonight at the house. We have so much to catch up on, is seven alright?"

"Yes, that sounds good. See you then," Draco said.

"Come my dear, no rest for the weary," Severus said.

_Must be something in the water!_ Severus thought. _Babies popping out left and right!_

"No love, it's life," Hermione said patting his arm.

Severus arrived home after classes let out and took in the smell of beef stew on the stove. He heard the tinkle of vials and music from a radio coming from the basement lab. Wes was in his room playing. He saw Hermione's tabby kneazle Henry dash across the living room.

_How could I have missed out on this all these years?_ Severus thought.

When he walked toward the kitchen to check the stew he heard the sound of glass breaking. He rushed to the basement door and looked down. Hermione was sitting on the floor, holding a bleeding hand. He hurried down the stairs and knelt next to her.

"Just give me a minute," Hermione said softly. "I got dizzy."

Severus waved his wand over her hand to heal the cut. "What were you attempting to brew?"

"The new prenatal potion," Hermione said.

"Can you stand now?" Severus asked.

"Yes," she said and slowly stood up. "The stew needs to be stirred."

"I'll do it; you go have a seat on the sofa. Be careful going up the stairs," he said as he walked up with her. She plopped down on the sofa.

"I think I'll take a nap before dinner. The meeting today was very tiring and I found out that someone in my department might leave. I told you about Will, didn't I? The whiz with numbers? Beauxbatons offered him the Arithmancy professor position. I finally get the perfect team and now one might leave." She waved a hand. "I'm pouting. Let me nap, I'll feel better afterward." She stretched out on the sofa and relaxed.

He kissed her cheek and went into the kitchen and stirred the stew. Satisfied with its progress, he headed to the bedroom for a quick shower. He glanced in Wesley's room and saw him sitting on the floor, holding one of his dragons, and looking glumly out the window.

"Oh come now, it can't be all that bad," Severus said sitting on the floor with him.

"James called me a stupid cry baby," Wesley said.

"When?" Severus asked.

"Today." Wes replied.

"Well, are you a stupid cry-baby?" Severus asked gently.

"No. He got mad because he got in trouble."

"What did he do?"

"He waved his wand at me and made me fall. I hit my head on the floor and it hurt. I try not to cry."

Wesley moved his bangs aside and there was a bruise at his hairline.

"Wesley, did you tell anyone?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I'm not a cry baby."

"I know you're not Wesley, but James is not supposed to be waving his wand at anyone. Come, let's go tell your mother."

_What's a six year old doing with a wand?_ Severus wondered.

They woke Hermione and told her the story.

"So that's what's wrong. What is James doing with a wand? He's six! Does Harry know this happened?" Hermione asked. "Let me owl him and let him know. A six year old cannot go around hexing other children."

Hermione looked at the bruise one more time on Wesley's head, lightly kissed it then started writing a letter.

**_At the Potter residence_**

Harry was taking off his shoes when Hermione's owl arrived. "Thanks, Cappuccino." Hermione had named the owl that after deciding it looked the color. Harry gave him a treat and he flew off again. Harry read the letter then called out, "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Gin came waddling into the living room holding her back. "What's he done now?" Gin asked as James peeked around a corner into the living room.

"Seat, now." Harry said pointing to a chair. He handed Ginny the letter.

**Mione Snape  
153 North Road  
Westminster, London**

_Harry _

Wes reluctantly told us of an incident that happened today at your home. He told us that he and James quarreled earlier today then James waved a wand at him and he fell. Wesley only has a small bruise on his head, but his pride is hurt more. I am positive there is more to it, but they are 5 and 6 after all. Tell Ginny I said hi.

Mione

Twenty minutes later, Harry and James floo-ed into the Snape home.

"Anyone home?" Harry called out.

Hermione and Severus emerged from the kitchen.

"Harry? You didn't have to come. It's not that big a deal," Hermione said.

"Yes, it is. James is six and has no business hexing anyone, no matter what happens," Harry said. "Isn't that right James?"

"Wes, come in here please," Severus called out.

Wes came into the living room. He scowled at James, looking just like Hermione when she scowled. Severus chuckled.

"I got to the bottom of all this. Apparently, James said something untoward to Livvy and Wesley felt the need to defend her, leading to the quarrel. As to how he got my wand, the little sneak swiped it before I left for work this morning. There I was, all day, thinking I lost my wand because I hate using my spare one at work. I found out that the last cast was a mild tripping hex, which is what he used on Wesley." He turned to James.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked James.

"Sorry I was mean Wesley," James said on the verge of tears.

Hermione bent down to Wesley and said softly, "Say thank you."

"Thank you," Wes mumbled.

"Dinner is waiting on us, I told Gin we would be right back," Harry said.

"Thanks Harry, take care," Hermione said.

"The children of that union must be a handful," Severus quipped after Harry left.

"Harry and Gin? Of that I have no doubt," Hermione said with a chuckle. "Wes, I'm proud of you. All this because you stood up for Livvy?"

Wesley was blushing and looking at his shoes, which were suddenly interesting. Wesley would never publicly admit being fond of the girl, but even at five, he couldn't help it. Livvy was as pretty and smart as her mother, Lav.

"Well, Draco and Rachel should be here any moment," Hermione said. "Let's tidy up a bit."

Shortly before seven, Draco and Rachel floo-ed into the living room and were greeted by Severus.

"We are pleased you could make it this evening. Hermione is setting the table, you like beef stew I hope?" Severus asked, leading them into the dining room. He went to the kitchen to help Hermione.

"Yes, it's Herm's best dish," Rachel said.

She nudged Draco with her elbow, "Draco, quit staring. What is it?"

"It's been awhile since I've seen him. The hair, the goatee, and look at what he's wearing!" Draco said.

"Slacks and a polo shirt? It looks nice. As for the hair and goatee, it looks kind of _dashing_," Rachel said.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

The 'why' walked into the dining room with a tray of cutlery. She smiled at the two.

"Hey witch," Hermione said to Rachel.

"What's up hag," Rachel replied.

"Nothing a few charms couldn't fix," Hermione said.

Draco snickered at the banter between the two friends.

"Who's calling my lovely wife a hag?" Severus teased when he came from the kitchen with two glasses of wine and two glasses of orange juice. He always thought the banter between Hermione and her female friends amusing.

"Wes, time to eat!" Hermione called out.

Wesley scampered into the dining room. He waved at the visitors.

"Hello Wesley," Rachel said. Wesley waved.

"Hi squirt," Draco said.

Wesley took the chair next to Severus.

Hermione came back into the dining room with a large steaming bowl of beef stew. Severus followed with bread and fruit.

"Let's eat," Hermione said.

After dinner, they all sat around the living room talking and catching up. Wes was taking a bath.

"So how's married life treating you?" Hermione asked. "Any morning sickness yet?"

"I should be asking you the same," Rachel said. "And no, not yet, thankfully."

"You two didn't stay in France to honeymoon?" Hermione asked.

"I wish, but I had to get back to work and I only gave two days notice on my apartment, or 'flat' as you Brits call it, so I had to get out in a hurry," Rachel said.

"So how's Malfoy Manor?" Hermione teased.

"A dream compared to my old shack," Rachel said.

"Draco, how is your mother?" Severus asked.

"She's good actually. Her petition to have her and Father's marriage annulled was a success. Since the bastard has a life sentence in Azkaban, she saw no good reason to continue that farce of a union. The ministry agreed," said Draco.

"Good for her," Severus said.

"In fact, _I think she's seeing someone,_" Draco whispered.

"Drake, why do you say it like that? It's good, moving on is the best thing for her," Rachel said.

"I agree one hundred percent, moving on is good," Hermione said winking at Severus.

"Besides, a girl's got to get some action," Rachel said lightly. "I'm sure your mother agrees."

Draco put his hands over his ears. They were all laughing, except for Draco.

"Rachel, please, have mercy," Draco said.

"Why else do you think she moved to the guest cottage?" Rachel asked. Draco look perplexed. "And I thought you were smart, _blondie_."

Hermione realized how much she missed Rachel. Gin was quirky, Lavender had a subtle humor, but Rachel was an all-over-the-place riot.

"Draco, your mother is a classy lady. If she brings a man home for more than chit-chat, she's going to be discreet about it! She's not going to embarrass you by doing the horizontal mambo down the hall from her son," Rachel explained.

Everyone roared with laughter again, sputtering at the mortified look on Draco's face.

"Alright, I get it. Guest cottage, right. Can we move on to something else, please?" Draco declared.

Wes came into the living room in dragon pajamas, holding out a comb to Hermione. She combed his wet hair.

"Wes, do you want to tell our guests what happened today?" Severus asked with a grin. Wesley shook his head.

"Our little gentlewizard took a bump to the head today defending the honor of a young witch," Severus said proudly.

"Thank you Sev. Anyway, James and Wes got into a scrap this morning and James hit Wes with a tripping hex," Hermione said. "Apparently, James said something he shouldn't have to Livvy and Wes stood up for her. A quarrel ensued between James and Wes, hence the hex."

Hermione finished combing Wesley's hair then hugged him good night. "That's my little Gryffindor."

"The kids told no one. James knew he had done wrong by stealing Harry's wand, being mean to Livvy, then being mean to Wes and hexing him. So of course he told no one. Wesley was embarrassed, so he told no one. I doubt Livvy told anyone either," Hermione said. "He was quiet when I picked him up, and was quiet when we got home. I chalked it up to him having a bad day, so I just let him be- then Severus got it out of him."

"It's over and done with, they'll be best friends again tomorrow," Severus said.

"So what's this about you two going away next month? Where?" Rachel asked.

"I wish I knew, Sev says it's a surprise," Hermione said.

"You'll love it muffin, trust me," Severus said.

"_Muffin?_" Rachel cackled.

Hermione rose and walked behind the sofa to check on Wesley. "Be right back."

She took a few steps, slowed then fainted.

"Mione!" Rachel called and sprung over the couch in one movement. Severus and Draco knelt down to her as well.

"Should we call a healer?" Draco asked.

"She has fainting spells, from hormonal imbalances mixed with fatigue," Severus said feeling her pulse and peeking under her eyelids.

"It was like this with Wesley too. I remember it. It worried Travis to no end," Rachel said. "I hope this isn't as hard for her as it was with Wesley."

"That is my hope as well," Severus said. "Hopefully the new prenatal potion will help." Severus gently picked her up.

"We will show ourselves out Severus, you just take care of her. Let her know that we're thinking about her," Rachel said.

"Thank you for dinner. Good night," Draco said and he and Rachel left.

The next day, Hermione notified her department that she would be taking a sick day. She wanted to take it easy and adjust to the new prenatal potion. After the previous night's fainting spell, Severus urged her to perhaps take a day off. Severus took Wes to preschool and she went back to bed. She napped, woke up and read from a book, got something to eat then went to her lab to make the prenatal potion. When it cooled down, she drank it and in a few minutes felt worlds better. Pleasantly surprised, she reviewed the ingredients. There were a few different ingredients and amounts, but the subtle changes made a difference. There was no head rush when she stood up, and the smell of eggs didn't gag her, so she made herself an omelet and ate again. She felt energized, Severus would be pleased.

On May 30th, Hermione attended the leaving ceremony at Hogwarts. She felt that Sabrina should at least have someone there. Hermione owled her a few times inquiring how things were and how NEWT studies were going, and found out that the girl's aunt would not be there and expected her to move out when she left Hogwarts. She sat with the crowd, waved to Severus sitting with the staff, and was the first to clap and cheer for Sabrina when she got her diploma. When the ceremony finally ended, Hermione made her way to Sabrina and personally congratulated her.

"Well, now you can relax for a while, especially after NEWTS," Hermione said as the crowd dissipated.

A few still lingered in hopes of getting to talk to Hermione or get her autograph on their programs. She casually signed her name while chatting with Sabrina. "So what are you going to do with yourself?"

"I'm staying with a friend until I start work. I really have nothing else to do and nowhere else to go," Sabrina said matter-of-factly.

"Come with me, we're going to lunch," Hermione said. "I have an idea, a couple of them actually."

At lunch, Hermione asked if she was willing to start work early.

"Hermione, I would start tomorrow if you asked. July first seemed so far away," Sabrina said.

"I'm happy to hear you say that. One of my lab assistants resigned and took a job elsewhere and I would love for his position to be filled right away. Would you be interested in starting the day after tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

Sabrina wanted to cheer. "That would be great!"

"I also have a friend who recently vacated a flat and maybe it's still available. Would you be interested?" Hermione asked, taking an unnaturally large bite of a sandwich.

"Yes, but..." Sabrina said wiping a tear.

"But what? What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Don't you have to get back to work? Why are you doing all this for me?" Sabrina asked trying not to cry.

"Whoa no, please don't cry, because if you do I will too. I took the day off, call it pregnant boss' prerogative and I have plenty of vacation time. And I'm doing this because I care Sabrina," Hermione said giving her a quick hug. "Now eat up so we can see this flat."

They went to the Ministry of Magic to find Rachel and see if her old flat was still available. This also gave Sabrina the chance to get cleared for entrance into the ministry as an employee. They walked past her department down the corridor to the Auror Division.

"Your friend is an Auror?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, a close friend I made in America. She recently married and moved to her new husband's home. I hope the flat is still available."

She opened the double glass doors to the Auror foyer and walked to the receptionist desk.

"Good afternoon Madame Snape. Aurors Potter and Weasley are out of the office at the moment, would you like to leave a message for them?"

"No Patty, we are here to see Rachel Little- I mean _Malfoy._ Is she in?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she just returned from lunch. You can see her," the woman said, waving her wand to the doors leading to the Auror Main Offices. Hermione nodded her head to Sabrina and the doors opened with a wave of her hand.

"I can't believe you can do that," Sabrina said.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Wandless magic," Sabrina said.

"Oh. It's second nature now, sometimes I don't realize I'm doing it," Hermione said.

They walked past cubicles, Hermione greeting many of the people in them and came to a large cubicle by a window. Rachel was engrossed in a file and twirling her wand in her fingers with her back to the partition. She didn't notice the two when they stopped.

"Hey, weren't you taught to never turn your back on anyone, witch?" Hermione asked, winking at Sabrina.

"No need, I could smell that cheap perfume of yours when you walked in, hag," Rachel replied wryly, not looking up.

Sabrina gasped and the surrounding cubicles occupants laughed. Rachel twirled around in her chair and smiled at Hermione and Sabrina. She summoned two chairs from across the room and offered them a seat.

"I was worried about you Herms the last time I saw you. Any more fainting spells?" Rachel asked.

"No, and no more stomach problems since the new prenatal potion," Hermione said.

"That's great Herms, I just don't want see a repeat of what you went through with Wesley," Rachel said. "Now, what brings you by?"

"Is your old flat still available?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked.

"Meet Sabrina Hawthorne. She just left Hogwarts and needs somewhere to live," Hermione said. "She's starting in my department day after tomorrow."

"Oh, I see. Another prodigy for your department?" Rachel looked at Sabrina warmly. "Don't you have a family and home to return to?"

"No Miss, I don't."

Rachel patted Sabrina's leg. "Well, that will soon change. In no time at all, you will be a part of Herm's extended family. Let's go see the flat. I'll let Moody know I'm stepping out."

Sabrina loved the flat. Hermione asked for volunteers, and the next day she let the volunteers off early to help Sabrina move into her new flat. Ian was the first to volunteer. Kathy and Ben joined in.


	23. Chapter 23 Smuggler's Trial

For anyone interested, I have posted another story called _Blame It On Buckbeak_. Again, thanks for the enthusiastic reviews for my Sev/Hermione tale.

**Chapter 23- Smuggler's Trial  
**  
_June 2_

"Severus, could you get Wes ready to go to Ginny's? I can't be late today," Hermione said.

This morning at nine a.m., the trial of one of most wanted men in Wizarding Britain would commence, accused of murder, assault and smuggling. Hermione was one of the lead witnesses for the prosecution. The Unspeakables would give testimony of the investigation of his crimes and present most of the evidence. The Aurors would give testimony on the physical nature of the crimes he committed, the murders, assaults, smuggling and the details of his 'exciting' apprehension. It was a public trial, on a first come-first serve basis and the first fifty people there got seats. Hermione arrived in the courtroom early, as requested by the prosecution, to prepare her extensive array of evidence. The Wizengamot, with Albus as Chief Warlock presiding, arrived as Hermione was in her preparations. She was all business today. She acknowledged Albus with a nod and continued her work.

The public gallery behind the defense and prosecution tables was quickly filling up. She glanced to the main doors and Severus walked in. She acknowledged him with a brief wink then continued her work. Severus nudged his way forward to be in the front row behind the front table. He took a seat and waited. He watched as Hermione greeted each member of the Wizengamot, the prosecutor and the Aurors who surveyed the room ahead of the proceedings. Shortly before nine, Hermione took her seat to the side of the room to await the start. When the clock chimed nine times, the accused was brought in, bound in wrist restraints. He sneered at the Wizengamot, the prosecutor and finally at the witness seats, making an obscene gesture at Hermione.

"Will the defense barrister please control the accused?" Albus stated evenly.

This was not the first trial at which Hermione had testified, and this type of behavior was old hat to her. This was however the first time Severus had seen her at trial. She sighed and looked at her watch in boredom. Severus knew Hermione looked her beautifully formidable best today. She had her hair up in a tight, severe bun and applied make-up that made her soft brown eyes appear piercing and blazing when she would testify later. She had on a formal department robe of shimmering royal blue with the unmistakable Unspeakable badge displayed on front. She sat with her legs crossed, hands clasped in her lap talking in low tones to the Auror wizard seated next to her. He must have said something amusing when Hermione gave him her warm, charming smile.

"What's so funny, sittin' there in yer pretty robe, you stupid mudblood bitch!" the accused snarled at Hermione.

Hermione merely raised one eyebrow, looked at her watch again, and continued to chat quietly with the Auror. She was the consummate professional.

"Silence the accused or he will be silenced. Is that in any way unclear?" Albus stated then stood up. "May I have your attention please? Today, this Thursday, the second of June in the year 2009, we bring the accused, Archibald Pendergrass, to trial to answer for crimes of murder, assault and smuggling of dangerous and illegal materials. Will the first witness for the prosecution please come forward?"

The Auror rose and stood in front of a podium between the head tables and the Wizengamot.

"Do you affirm a wizard's oath that what you say here today to be the truth, to the best of your knowledge?" Albus asked.

"I do so affirm."

"The prosecution may proceed."

"Thank you Your Honor. The prosecution will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt through witness testimony and irrefutable evidence the crimes committed by the accused, Archibald Pendergrass. I call the first witness, Auror Ernest Macmillan."

Ernie Macmillan stood at the podium for an hour and answered questions regarding 12 murders, 23 assaults and 16 smuggling activities with accompanying pictures. Hermione remained passive most of the time, except for a few times when she furrowed her eyebrows slightly at the some of the pictures of particularly gruesome murders. The prosecution finished and the defense barrister questioned Ernie. He asked straightforward questions, not even attempting to poke holes in the testimony, because there no holes to poke. It was an open and shut case, but every accused brought to trial got his or her day in court regardless. The defense barrister concluded his questioning and took his seat. Ernie was dismissed and took his seat next to Hermione, who shook his hand.

"There will be a brief recess of ten minutes before the next witness," Albus announced.

Severus knew he was trying to be solicitous of the pregnant witness, Hermione, who appreciated the break. She walked across the room to Severus in the gallery.

"Hope it's not too boring for you," Hermione said.

"Not at all, this is an interesting case," Severus said. "How are you?"

"My stomach was alright until some of those photos showed up. Awful really."

"Do you have any nausea potion with you?" Severus asked.

"No, I didn't think I would need one. I haven't for over two weeks now," Hermione said.

Albus cleared his throat and resumed his seat. Hermione squeezed Severus' hand and took her seat.

"Is the prosecution ready to proceed? Call the next witness."

The prosecutor stood and said, "We call Madame Hermione Snape, Unspeakable."

Hermione took her place at he podium facing the prosecution and defense tables and affirmed her oath. The questions began.

"Madame Snape, your oaths as an Unspeakable are lifted regarding only today's case, so feel free to answer the questions. When and where were you first presented the case we are hearing today?"

"Last August in France by the French Ministry of Magic."

"Why?"

"They reported that he had fled France and was spotted in South London."

"Spotted by who?"

"Aurors Ernie Macmillan and Draco Malfoy."

"Why is Auror Malfoy not present today?"

"He was injured in the apprehension of accused Pendergrass. He is currently convalescing at St. Mungo's," Hermione's eyes blazed as she looked at the criminal.

"Why were Unspeakables brought in?"

"Our presence was requested in the more _tedious_ _matters_ of surveillance, reconnaissance and evidence retrieval."

"Were you present in these _matters?_"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Form the beginning of the case until two months ago."

"Why until two months ago?"

"I am with child sir."

"So would it be safe to say that you have a vested interest in this case?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The accused has attempted to assault or kill me on numerous occasions during evidence retrieval."

Severus could hear his heart pounding in his chest.

_What the hell? Hermione is casually recounting events as if she was conducting a staff meeting!_

"Is this unusual?"

"No. In many cases, criminals take desperate measures to evade capture. Dodging Unforgivable curses and being assaulted is expected, but we do our best to avoid confrontation. As Unspeakables, we try to leave that part to Aurors."

"Madame Snape, during the course of evidence retrieval for this case, how many times have you been assaulted?"

The court became deathly quiet and Severus was sitting on the edge of his seat. Hermione glanced at Severus then looked straight at Pendergrass.

"Seven times. My injuries have ranged from concussions to broken bones and one Cruciatius curse."

Severus was horrified. He had no idea, but this might be the part of her work that she said she couldn't talk about, until today that is.

"Madame Snape, are you prepared to present the evidence?"

"Yes I am."

Hermione turned to the easels that held timelines, flowcharts and photographs. She wandlessly flipped through a large chart of written facts and figures. This was her bread and butter, and her testimony was eloquent and flawless for over an hour. Severus was proud of her and Albus observed in admiration. Then for a brief second, she placed a hand on her stomach then continued. Severus wished that Albus would call a recess. He saw that Hermione was a bit flushed and slightly sweating. When the last page was done, she stepped back to the podium.

"I have one last question Madame Snape. How do you think the accused has evaded capture for so long?"

Hermione thought for a minute then said, "The accused is skilled at transfiguration and is quick on his feet."

"Thank you for your testimony and candor Mistress Snape. You are excused."

Hermione nodded and stepped from the podium. As she walked in front of the accused seated at the table, he jumped from his chair, over the table and had his arms around Hermione in one second it seemed. In disbelief, everyone saw that he also had a dagger pressed against Hermione's stomach.

"Quick on my feet, am I?" Pendergrass snarled in Hermione's ear.

Harry and Ron suddenly came through the doors.

Severus jumped to his feet in horror. There was only one wand allowed in the courtroom during a trial, and it belonged to the head of the Wizengamot. Dumbledore had his wand pointed at Pendergrass' head.

"Release her now." Albus stated with a deadly calm.

Harry, Ron and Ernie looked murderous. Severus looked to Hermione who looked absolutely enraged. All she could think about was protecting her baby. She was silent. Her fists were clenched and shaking, her jaw was tensing and there was a look of fury he had never seen in her eyes. Her eyes got darker and narrowed. Something was building up in her.

"Oh shit," Ernie mumbled from his seat.

In a blur of blue robes, Hermione swung her head back and caught Pendergrass in the nose and grabbed the hands that held the dagger in a single movement. She pushed his arms away forcefully, and ducked out of his grasp. While he held his nose and swore, she kicked him in the groin then did a leg sweep that had him on his back, groaning from a broken nose and assaulted genitals. She grabbed the dagger, grabbed him by his hair and held the dagger against his neck. She was breathing heavily and sneering at him. The entire courtroom started towards the two but was held back by Albus.

"Please! Everyone remain where you are! Do not approach them!" He waved Harry and Ron off.

In her fury, Hermione heard and saw nothing except the frantic, pleading face in front of her. Her innate, powerful defensive magic combined with maternal instinct made her a very dangerous creature. She wanted to kill this man. She didn't need the dagger either.

"Hermione," Albus said gently as he approached her.

She didn't appear to have heard.

"Hermione," he repeated gently again.

Albus gestured for Severus to slowly approach. The courtroom was deathly quiet.

"Hermione." Severus said. "Look at me love."

Hermione breathed deep then slowly turned her head. Her eyes were still dark, but did not have the fury in them.

"It's over. No one will hurt your baby."

Severus held his hand out. "Come this way muffin." He gently pried the dagger from her clutched hand and put it on the floor.

As soon as she stepped away, Albus cast a body bind and silencing spell on Pendergrass. Ernie, Harry and Ron pounced on him and drug him from the courtroom. Everyone looked back to Severus and Hermione. She had passed out in Severus' arms.

"Summon a healer!" Severus yelled.

He looked down to her sleeping form, her face now peaceful and noticed the smooth rise and fall of her chest. Severus did not hear or see what was going on, his concern only for her. Albus and a healer arrived at the two, the healer performing a quick diagnostic.

"I'd like to get her to St. Mungo's immediately. Her magical force is almost depleted, as is her physical state," the healer told Severus.

He took hold of her hand and the two disappeared. Severus followed by floo seconds later. In the emergency room, her healer was summoned from obstetrics to consult on the case.

"The husband is waiting outside, I'll appraise him of her condition," he said and met Severus outside.

"Professor, can we sit down?"

"Is she alright? And the baby?" Severus asked.

"For the most part, yes she and the baby are perfectly fine. She experienced a tremendous surge of defensive magic, so much that she unknowingly cast a powerful shield over the baby when maternal instinct kicked in as well; amazing really. I want her to stay here for a couple of days to replenish her system, magically and physically. I have no idea how long she will sleep, but do not worry, she will be good as new when she does wake up."

"Thank you sir," Severus said looking at the doors to the emergency room. The healer put a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Professor, she did not make a conscious decision to lash out at the attacker. I see it as a powerful witch who felt that her baby was threatened. She will be the same lovely young woman you woke up with this morning. The incident will probably be hazy to her at most."

"Can I see her now?"

"Of course."

Severus opened the doors to the emergency room and saw that Hermione wasn't as pale as she was. It would be easier on her system to be treated intravenously so tubes were attached to her arms from hanging potions bags. Her heart rate was being monitored and Severus noticed a fetal monitor attached to her as well. Two medi-witches arrived to wheel her to a room.

"Follow me please," the nurse said.

One wheeled the bed and the other followed with everything else. Severus carried her belongings. When she was settled in her room, the nurse said she would return in an hour's time to check in on her. Severus settled in the chair next to the bed and gazed on her. He found it hard to believe although he saw it firsthand, that the petite, soft-spoken, loving woman lying on the bed had nearly killed a man earlier that day. Yes, she was a passionate person, he just never thought her capable of such pure blinding rage.

_What about those moves she displayed today?_

At that moment, Albus walked in quietly.

"How is she?" he asked. "And the baby?"

"Both are well," Severus replied.

"Good. She has visitors, is that all right?" Severus nodded.

Dumbledore waved at the direction of the door. Harry and Ron came in.

"Potter, Weasley," he nodded at the two.

"May we sit?" Harry asked.

"Certainly."

"I must get back to the courtroom and salvage what is left of the trial. Give her my best," Albus said.

When Albus left, Severus turned his chair to face the two.

"I need to ask you two some questions, seeing as you have known her the longest."

"Okay," Harry replied.

"Has either one of you ever seen her like she was today?"

"A few times," Harry said. "But not nearly as intense as she was today. Pendergrass was begging not to be in the same room with her ever again."

"How was she as an Auror?" Severus asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned.

"She kicked ass," Ron said.

"And those moves? Hermione always preached the importance of knowing what to do with your hands in case you find yourself without a wand," Harry said. "That's what we saw today."

"During Auror training, we were taught that the innate magic of wizards and witches is different because women naturally are more emotional," Ron said. "That emotion can amplify magic in extreme situations."

"To quote Moody: Gentler sex my ass," Harry quipped.

They chatted for a while then a medi-witch returned.

"We'll leave now. You want Wesley to stay with us?" Ron asked.

"No, I'll take him home tonight and explain to him what happened as best I can," Severus explained. "That's what she would want."

Harry and Ron went to the bed, kissed her cheek and left the room. The medi-witch did her work and smiled at Severus as she left the room. Severus smoothed her hair and kissed one of her hands. She sighed in her sleep.


	24. Chapter 24 The Way You Love Me

**Chapter 24-The Way You Love Me**

Hermione gave a deep sigh and opened her eyes slowly. Everything was hazy, so she gave her eyes a minute to adjust. She thought she heard someone say "Herms" softly and looked at the clock on the wall that said two a.m. The room was dim and quiet.

_What the hell? Where am I? It smells like the hospital._ Hermione thought.

She gasped and put her hands on her stomach.

"Herms, the baby is fine," a soft voice said. She looked to the direction of the voice to find Rachel standing beside the bed. It was Rachel. "Now, how are you?"

"I feel perfectly fine," Hermione said clearly. "Why am I here? How long have I been here?"

"Herms, you collapsed after that deal in the courtroom. You've been here since eleven a.m. Thursday morning. It's now two a.m. Saturday."

A nurse walked in. "Well, Madame Snape. We were wondering when you would wake. How are you feeling?" the nurse asked as she ran a diagnostic wand over her.

"Perfectly fine," Hermione repeated. "But hungry. Can you take these things out of my arms?"

"When the healer arrives, and gives the okay," the nurse assured her and patted her shoulder.

"What's in the bags?" Hermione asked pointing to the hanging potions bags.

"Vitamins, nutrients, replenishments, things of that nature, the healer will tell you more when he arrives," the nurse said.

"When will that be?"

"Seven a.m.," the nurse replied and left the room, waving her wand as she left to illuminate the room a bit.

"Severus and Wes will be back at seven too," Rachel said. "He will be glad to see you awake."

Hermione looked around and saw bouquets of flowers, gift baskets and cards all over the room.

"All for you hag," Rachel said warmly. Something occurred to Hermione just then.

"Um, Rachel, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home in bed like a proper newlywed?" Hermione asked with a smile.

Her memory was still fuzzy.

"Herms, Draco is here too," Rachel said softly.

Hermione slapped her forehead. "Oh that's right," Hermione said. "Damn."

"Give it time. Do you remember anything from the point you finished testifying?" Rachel asked.

"Vaguely. I do clearly remember that stupid bastard grabbing me then seeing that dagger at my stomach. From then on, it's hazy," Hermione said.

"What happened made the front page, look," Rachel said handing her yesterday's Daily Prophet.

She watched Hermione read the article. Her eyes got wide and her hand covered her mouth.

"Omigod! Rachel, please say I didn't do this!" Hermione pleaded.

"From what your healer says, you didn't do it on purpose, and Dumbledore is raising hell about it," Rachel said.

"Poor Sev, he saw the whole thing," Hermione groaned. "And what about Albus?"

"He went straight over to the Auror division and tore Moody a new asshole about court security and how a man like Pendergrass got a weapon into the courtroom. In the future, in addition to wrist shackles, the upper body of suspects will be immobilized to prevent movement."

"That should have been done in the first place, but it's over and done. So who has been here to see me?"

"Everyone who knows you I wager," Rachel said. "And since Drake is here, I'm dividing my time between the two of you."

"Rachel, that's sweet of you, but really, go be with your husband," Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine. I'm going to see if I can charm that nurse into getting me something to eat," Hermione said.

Rachel bent over to give Hermione a hug. "I'll see you later hag. Get some more rest."

Hermione saw Rachel wiping her eyes as she left the room. She sat up, arranged her pillows and looked at the clock. Two twenty a.m. The nurse came back into the room.

"You really should try and sleep," the nurse said.

"I can't get back to sleep now, besides I've been sleeping forever," Hermione said. "What are the chances of me getting something to eat?"

"When the healer arrives," the nurse said.

"Is that going to be your answer to everything? _When the healer arrives_?" Hermione asked.

"Afraid so," the nurse answered with a grin. "But you can have this." The nurse handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks," Hermione said wryly.

"You're welcome," the nurse replied sweetly. A mild sedative was in the water and the thirsty Hermione drank every drop.

"Can I have my satchel? I mean, am I allowed to read?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," the nurse said and handed it to her.

Hermione got a book out of it and tossed the satchel back on the chair.

"I'll be outside at the nurse's station if you need anything," the nurse said.

"Umm, it is a bit chilly in here," Hermione said.

The nurse waved her wand and the room warmed.

"Thank you. And Miss, I apologize for my rudeness, I just miss my husband and son." Hermione said. "It's uncalled for; you're just doing your job."

The nurse held up her hand. "No need Madame Snape, I'm used to it, and quite frankly, you're allowed, seeing what you've been through. I'll be back in an hour."

The nurse left and Hermione read her book. Looking at the clock again, it read two forty five a.m.

_A watched pot never boils_! the voice of her mother rang in her head.

She felt drowsy and shut her eyes. The nurse peeked in and saw that her head had fallen back against the pillows, she was snoring lightly and a book was on her chest.

Severus and Wes arrived at the nurse's station with armfuls of flowers shortly before seven that morning. The nurse that had been looking after Hermione greeted him.

"Good morning Professor Snape. Is this her son? Pleased to meet you. You will be happy to know she woke up around two this morning, grumpy and hungry."

"Did she say how she felt?" Severus asked.

"She reported that she felt perfectly fine," the nurse said. "The healer is examining her right now. You can see her after."

Severus and Wes sat in some chairs in the corridor outside her room. A few minutes later her healer came out.

"Good morning you two. You'll be happy to know that she can go home when she finishes her breakfast. She has shown no ill effects from the experience and is the picture of perfect health," the healer assured. "I'll want to see her for her usual two week prenatal appointment of course."

Severus opened the door and saw Hermione inhaling her food. Mid-chew, she stopped and her soft brown eyes lit up at the sight of Severus and Wesley. She chewed and swallowed quickly, smiled her sweet smile and held her arms out for the two.

"Mum!" Wes exclaimed and rushed to the bed. Hermione swung her legs over the side and gathered the boy in her arms. Severus got to the bedside and embraced them both, then Hermione.

"Hermione, I've missed you," he said kissing her. "Been so worried," he said running his hands through her hair and kissing her all over her face. "I love you."

"Yuck," Wesley said poking at her breakfast tray.

Hermione took his loving, worried face into her hands and said, "Sev, I'm fine. The healer says I can leave. I love you too."

All of his tension and worry faded at the look in her soft brown eyes and her warm smile, at the touch of her soft small hands on his face.

"So, how are my two favorite blokes doing?"

A half hour later, the budding Snape family left St. Mungo's. Wesley skipped along and told what had been happening at home and with his friends, and Severus relayed what had happened since the trial.

"I'll you all about it when we get home," Severus said. "Albus wanted to speak to you as well."

At home, Hermione helped herself to some food and took a seat on the sofa.

"I'll get some tea going and get a note to Albus," Severus said.

Hermione saw a stack of owls on the sofa table and looked through them. They were interview requests about the courtroom incident.

"Oh for pete's sake," she mumbled. "How crass."

"Yes, I agree," Severus said coming into the living room.

"I refuse to do any interviews about it. None, zero. I still have a hard time believing it was me."

"When you are ready, I'll put the memory in a pensive for you to see," Severus said.

"That can wait. What time tomorrow are we leaving for our honeymoon?" Hermione asked crawling into his lap.

"I was not sure if you were going to be up for it, so I cancelled the reservation," Severus said hugging her.

"Oh Sev, you didn't! Silly, I feel fine! I'm in need of a vacation more than anyone on the planet!" Hermione exclaimed. "I wanted to go away with you, just the two of us! And Minerva has been planning her week with Wes for a month! It'll break her heart!"

Severus smiled. "Very well, we can just go elsewhere. Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere I've never been. How does Spain sound? I have to brush up on my Spanish though," Hermione said.

"Good, Spain it is then. We can leave after breakfast tomorrow. I'm glad to hear this you know, my mother's people were from Spain. I inherited her family home, we can go to it."

They sorted through more letters when the fireplace crackled louder and Albus stepped through. Hermione rose to greet him with a hug.

"Dear child, it does my heart good to see you up and about."

"Thank you Albus. Take a seat, would you like some tea?"

"Yes please and thank you."

"Now, what did you want to speak to me about?" Hermione asked, settling into Severus' embrace. Albus' heart was warmed at the sight of the two.

He cleared his throat and said clearly, "As Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot, I wish to give you my sincerest apologies for the incident at the trial. New procedures are now place for trials in the future, and be assured that this sort of thing will never happen again, as long as I am Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot."

He paused and removed his glasses and cleaned them then put them back on.

"And on a more personal note, as a friend, I was horrified at what happened to you and am sorrier than I can say."

"Thank you Albus," Hermione said. "I heard you put the fear of Merlin into the Auror division," Hermione said with a grin.

"Poor Alaster, his eye fell out," Albus said with a chuckle. The three laughed and chatted about the upcoming honeymoon.

**Sunday June 5, breakfast**

Minerva arrived by floo as the Snapes were eating breakfast. Minerva was excited about keeping Wesley for the week at her family home in Scotland.

"I wonder if you'll be saying that a week from now," Hermione quipped.

"Hermione dear, I once had five year olds myself. I've been dealing with children for over forty years. There is no need for concern," Minerva said with a wave of her hand.

"Just keep a close eye on your wand," Hermione warned with a chuckle.

Wesley gulped down the last of his milk and jumped up.

"Is it time to go now?" Wesley asked excitedly

"Yes Wes, gather your things," Hermione said.

She realized that she had never left Wesley before for an extended time and became quiet. Wesley scampered back into the living room with a small suitcase, a satchel on his back and one of his dragons.

Hermione took him to the sofa and sat down with him in her lap.

"I love you, and I will miss you. You should have lots of fun, and please mind Madame McGonagall," Hermione choked. "I want to hear all about it when I get back, okay?"

Wesley nodded enthusiastically. Hermione hugged him longer and kissed his cheek. Minerva held out her hand and took his suitcase.

"Hermione, I'll take the best of care with him. You two enjoy yourselves, you deserve it," Minerva said softly. She looked down to Wesley. "Are you quite ready Wesley? We will be in Scotland in moments." After a quick wave from Wesley, they stepped into the floo and disappeared.

"Are you quite ready, my dear? Catalonia awaits," Severus said kissing her. They miniaturized their belongings, stepped to the fireplace and Severus said clearly, "Spain, Giraldino estate."

Seconds later the two stepped from the biggest fireplace Hermione had ever seen, into the biggest parlor she had ever seen. It was beautiful and expansive, but had a cozy feel to it. A house elf suddenly popped into the living room.

"Master Severus, it's been long time, welcome to you and lady friend," the elf said.

"Thank you Heedy, and this lady friend is my wife, Hermione," Severus said with a flourish. The eyes of the elf expanded as big as plates.

"Heedy is glad to hear of this. This is good thing," the elf said then stopped and looked amazed at Hermione and pointed to her stomach.

"What happy thing this is, misses is expecting little one, now Giraldino line will not stop with Master Severus."

Elves could always sense such things. The elf took Hermione's hand and led her to a chair, fluffed a pillow and put it behind her back.

"You must sit, be easy on yourself. You no worry about a thing. Heedy will take good care of Misses Hermee-ownee," the elf assured. Severus was grinning widely. The elf left, promising to return soon.

"What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked.

"You have given her purpose again," Severus said about the elf. "And she will love every minute of it."

"Really Severus, I have no intention of being waited on hand and foot," Hermione said then stood up. "Care to give me a tour of the house?"

An hour later, Hermione felt dumb about calling the "Giraldino Hacienda" (as Sev called it) a house. It had twelve bedrooms, two dining rooms, three living rooms, a library to die for and a solarium that had plants so lush and rare, that she thought Neville would have a stroke if he ever saw it!

"Sev! I can't believe you don't come here more! Why not?" Hermione exclaimed as she admired the manor from the backyard. Or back-acreage was more like it. There were lush green fields, patches of trees and ponds as far as you could see. Severus came from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

"See those mountains in the distance? Those are the Pyrenees, and and further east the mountains is France. Montserrat is also there, it's quite stunning with its basilica; I'll take you there sometime this week. This estate is on the outskirts of Barcelona, in the Catalonia region of northeastern Spain," Severus explained.

"You never answered my question," Hermione said.

"Why I don't come back here more? I come back once or twice a year briefly to check on the house and let the elves know I'm alive. I used to stay here during the summers with my mother until my third year at Hogwarts," Severus said.

"Why did you stop?" Hermione asked.

"My mother died during my fourth year, and I never had the heart to come back," Severus said. "Don't get me wrong muffin, I love it here and am pleased that you love it too; I just have avoidance issues."

"Sev, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

"That's quite all right; it's something you should know. Next time we come back, we will bring Wesley; the elves should love that. They live for children, and that's another reason I hesitated to return here," Severus said. "Every time I have returned here, the elves interrogate me as to why I have not continued the Giraldino line. It gets depressing after a while when you think that your legacy will end with you."

"You don't have to worry about that any more, this little one is proof of that, plus the more that will come along," Hermione said placing his hand on her stomach. "Come on, I want to use that swimming pool you call a bathtub, will you join me?"

Ten minutes later, they were cuddling in the tub. They washed each other's hair and Severus lovingly massaged her body with fragrant bath gel and oils. Hermione leaned back and settled into Severus amid the bubbles. He was rubbing her breasts with the tips of his fingers, kissing her neck and shoulders, listening to her sighs of pleasure. Hermione felt his arousal in the small of her back. Hermione turned around to face him, cupping his face with her hands. This was the look in her eyes that he loved; her love, her want, her need. He loved that he was the only person that got that look from her.

"Mine," she whispered and covered his mouth with hers.

She wrapped her arms around him and scooted into his lap, suckling on his neck and raking her nails across his chest.

"Are you okay to do this?' Severus asked.

"Take me to bed and I'll show you how okay I am," she whispered and kissed him again.

Severus stepped from the tub, held out his hand and assisted her from the tub. She silently dried him from head to toe with a plush towel, placing light kisses over various body parts as she did so. Severus chuckled when she licked her lips during the process,

"Hungry muffin?" he asked lightly.

She raised an eyebrow, looked at his erection, got on her knees and licked her lips. Severus felt a thrill, because in their time together, she had yet to do this for him. She ran her hands up his thighs, embraced his hips and took the whole of him in her mouth. Severus moaned and sucked in a breath. Severus looked down and almost came at the sight below him. She was hugging his hips, pulling his cock to her mouth and was hungrily claiming him.

_On all that is holy, is there anything she can't do_? Severus thought.

As much as he wanted to explode, he didn't want to just yet. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as she was giving him. He put his hand on the top of her head.

"Hermione," he said softly.

She stopped, opened her eyes and looked up at him. He picked her up, cradled her and took her to the bed.

"Let me pleasure you," he purred and ran his hands through her hair.

She shuddered at his words and mumbled "please" back. He suckled her neck and ran his fingertips from her shoulders, down her sides to her hips and up again, stopping to gently knead her breasts. He moved to her breasts, kissed and nipped at them while grinding against her hips. She was murmuring incoherently and moaning, bucking up against him. Keeping one hand at a breast, his face in her neck, he moved his other hand down. He placed gentle pressure on her mound, noting that it was throbbing slightly and was warm to the touch. She spread her legs a little bit, arching to his hand. He looked to her face and saw her head back, eyes closed and mouth open, panting in expectation.

_How this must feel for her!_ he thought.

He slowly slipped a finger in, closing his eyes at the feel of her warm wetness and engorged clit. She gasped when he put pressure on it and then cried out when he gave it a long slow lick.

"Sevomigodthatfeels," was all she mumbled.

She opened her legs more and took hold of his head. No need, he grabbed her hips and went to work. She was writhing, arching her back and moaning loudly at the magic he performed with his tongue. She gripped the bedcovers, gasped, bucked her hips faster, cried out and screamed at the height of her climax. His arousal was a painful pleasure watching her whimper after the spasms of climax had died down.

"I need you," he choked.

Seeing her come undone took his breath away. It was nothing compared to what was going to happen however, she would make sure of that. Hermione smiled, pulled him to her and suddenly pushed him on his back.

"I'm going to make this so good for you," she whispered and her eyes became darker with lust. Severus gasped at look in her eyes and wanton statement that had just come out that beautiful mouth.

_Heaven!_ Severus thought until she slowly impaled herself on him.

He was suddenly void of thought and they both moaned at the tight feel of her. She expertly moved up and down, ground out slow circles then came back down hard and fast. Now Severus was the one crying out and arching his back in pleasure. She was kissing his chest and neck, moving up and down on him while whispering sweet nothings to him through her moans. She removed his hands from the death grip he had on the bedcovers and placed them on her breasts. When he felt her shift and put her hands on his shoulders, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She was looking at him with so much love that his heart skipped a beat.

"Come for me Severus," she whispered.

She spread her legs even more over his hips, shifted her hips and rode faster and harder.

"Come for me Severus," she repeated.

He took hold of her hips and pushed up to meet her hips. She was crying out with him and gripped his shoulders. He felt the familiar heat pool and tingle at the bottom of his stomach, move to his cock, build up and he exploded with a roar. She came too, with happy shouts and moans and rode faster, milking out both their orgasms. When the excitement died down, Severus gave a few more thrusts to match her whimpers and she fell forward on his chest. They lay panting and sated, secure in the knowledge that if they never got to make love again, this memory of this experience would carry them through the rest of their lives.

_Perish the thought_! Severus thought.

"Thank you Sev, I love you," Hermione whispered, gave him a peck on the cheek and moved off of him.

She got under the bedcovers, sprawled out and sighed. Severus chuckled. Hermione was not one of those women who required cuddling after sex. Sometimes he did, and she didn't mind, but he usually let her have her bed space afterward. They knew that during the night, they would unconsciously gravitate towards one another and wake up in a tangle of arms and legs. He got under the covers, lay on his back and put his hands behind his head. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table that indicated noon and heard a soft snore from beside him. He turned on his side and gazed on the miracle beside him.

_I must have done something right to have this wonderful woman in my life. She's given me the gift of herself, her son and now a daughter. Our child, made from our love! I'm going to spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her, how much joy she has brought me_.

He leaned into her, kissed her cheek and settled into his pillow. He again chuckled when he heard her stomach growl.


	25. Chapter 25 Food, More Than Sustenance

**Chapter 25**- **Food, More Than Sustenance**

_Monday June 6_

Severus woke up before Hermione the next morning. Hermione was a deep sleeper and due to pregnancy slept longer when she could, and Severus looked downat her softly snoring form.

_She's going to be ravenously hungry when she wakes up!_

Severus left the room and went to the kitchen. He was greeted by a waiting house-elf who was literally hopping at the thought of performing a task for the master Master of Giraldino house House. Maybe better, the pregnant new mistress would come downstairs and she could wait on her.

"I don't recognize you, are you new?" Severus asked the elf.

"Yes master, Heedy is sister of my mother," the house elf replied.

"What is your name?" Severus asked evenly.

"Landy, master," the house elf replied with a bow.

"Well Landy, I expect you to pay special attention to the new mistress. She is to get plenty to eat and as much rest as possible," Severus said.

"My yes, of course master," the house elf gushed.

"As such, here is a list of her favorite foods," Severus said handing the elf a piece of parchment. "Breakfast is important to her; she is asleep right now, but I expect it to be there for her when she wakes. Understand?"

"Certainly master, I is happy to serve mistress," the house elf exclaimed then rushed to the kitchen, list clutched in her eager hands.

Severus made his way to the library to find some books he knew she would like then went back upstairs tosee look in on her. He opened the door a bit and saw that she was still asleep. He entered and sat at the desk that was by the large bay window. Landy appeared in the room, levitating a large tray of Hermione's favorite breakfast foods. The two waited for her to wake. Severus counted on the smell of the coffee and eggs to maybe rouse her. It did. She sighed in her sleep, licked her lips and opened her eyes. She didn't see Severus in the bed and turned over to see him sitting at the desk smiling at her. He rose and went to the bed and kissed her.

"Good morning muffin, breakfast awaits. Landy here will be paying special attention to your needs and has been eager to meet you," Severus said.

The house elf bowed slightly. The house elves had heard from Heedy about the beautiful and kind new mistress and were clamoring to be the one to wait upon her. Landy had become a celebrity of sorts among the elves since being chosen for this task. Severus got herhouserobe house robe so she could put it on. Severus indicated for the tray to be put on the desk and Hermione left the bed. She approached the house elf who had her head bowed. Hermione bent down, put her hand under the elf's cheek and lifted her chin up.

"Landy is it? I'm Hermione, pleased to meet you," Hermione said. "Thank you for this wonderful breakfast."

"Mistress is too kind," the house elf replied, again bowing her head.

"Landy, I never want you to lower your head for me, please?" Hermione asked.

The elf was shocked. No one had ever asked her that, and had never talked to her in the manner that Hermione just had.

"Again, mistress is too kind, I do what you wish," Landy asked with her head held up.

"That's better, I don't need anything else for now, thank you," Hermione said. Severus chuckled. Hermione sat at the desk and eagerly started her breakfast.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Severus asked.

"Honestly?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," Severus replied.

"I would like to lay here, with a book perhaps, or not, and do nothing," Hermione said. "I have no crazed maniacs waiting to attack me in court, no child asking me to play hide-and-go-seek-the-dragon for the twentieth time, no squabbles to settle at work. I have nothing to do except lay here in this bed and look out that big window over there with the fabulous view of your two hundred acre backyard."

"Just simply laze about in bed?" Severus asked. Hermione nodded.

"Very well, just promise me this. Tonight, we go out to dinner, there really are some wonderful places to dine here," Severus said.

"Deal," Hermione stated.

Severus summoned Landy and her tray was taken away. Hermione patted the bed next to her and gestured for one of the books on the desk. Severus took one, handed it to her and lay down next to her while she started reading aloud to him.

_"He couldn't remember how it happened that stormy night. Was that a shadow on the wall, or was his mind playing tricks on him..."_

About halfway through chapter one, her voice became softer and softer until no voice was heard at all. She had fallen asleep.

Sometime later, she opened her eyes, stretching at the good feeling of being fully rested and relaxed. She saw a plate of muffins and a glass of chocolate milk on the bedside table. She grinned and took a muffin. Landy the elf appeared in the bedroom and the two started talking. Severus was in another room down the hall and heard talking voices. He saw her and the elfchatting and chuckled. He strode into the room, startling her and the elf and her.

"Rested, my dear?" he asked.

"Yes, quite," she said. "Muffin?" she asked, holding one for him. Severus waved it away.

"Do you still intend to laze about in bed?" he asked with a grin. "As pleased as I am to see you at ease, surely there's something you would care to do?"

"Well, it's lunchtime. How about a picnic in that backyard?" Hermione asked. "I think I see a pond surrounded by a patch of trees, can we have one there?"

"As you wish," Severus said.

"Give me ten minutes," Hermione said.

Severus went back to the kitchen and had a picnic basket prepared. Hermione joined him in the kitchen with a blanket and they went out the back door. She was dressed in a simple but pretty pale pink sundress and was barefoot. It took ten minutes of walking to get to the spot she had seen earlier. She spread the blanket out and sat down. Severus set down the basket, sighed and looked around.

"This is good spot," he said.

They were in a small grove of trees, next to a pond, hidden from view.

"I know," Hermione said wiggling her eyebrows. She dug into the basket and laughed. "I think the elves had an idea that I wanted more than lunch!"

Severus watched as she pulled food from the basket. It was all finger food, and with a certain train of thought, would be suggestive food. Hermione picked up a sausage, swirled it in some sauce and tapped her bottom lip with it. Severus cleared his throat. She looked at him, slowly inserted the sausage into her mouth and sucked the sauce off.

"Minx," Severus growled.

She suddenly bit down on the sausage, making him wince slightly and chewed slowly.

"I really like sausage," she smirked. "The bigger the better."

"Is that right?" Severus asked.

He stirred a jar of cherries with his fingertip and withdrew one. He put it in is mouth, chewing, making sure she saw the motion of his mouth. She watched his mouth and smiled when he stuck out his tongue to see the cherry stem tied in a knot.

"That's a talented tongue you have," Hermione said softly.

She repeated her performance with a sausage, then Severus picked up a peach. He slowly sniffed it then slowly bit into it. Hermione saw his lips caress the juicy flesh as he finished the bite. Severus saw that her mouth was open a bit and her eyes darted from the fruit to his mouth. He brought the fruit to his mouth again. He lapped at the sweet, juicy flesh with his tongue and glanced at Hermione. She rose up on her knees and quickly licked her lips, blushing. When he twirled the tip of his tongue on the flesh, a soft whimper escaped her lips. Severus raised an eyebrow at her. He felt some juice on his bottom lip that started to run down his chin. He made to wipe it off but was stopped by her hand.

She leaned forward and ran her tongue along his lip catching the juice.

"Tastes good," he muttered.

She nodded. "Mmmhmm."

She reached for the jar of honey, opened it and twirled some on a finger. She brought the honeyed finger to his lips and spread it on them. She brought her lips to his and sucked on them. Pulling back, she licked her lips, winked at him then leaned to him again, caressing his lips with her tongue.

"Tastes good," she said gently.

"Vixen," he said.

He pulled her into his lap, running his hands through her hair, suckling on her neck. Her soft moan sent shivers through him, straight to his groin.

"Sev, I need you," Hermione mumbled, nibbling on his ear.

Severus ran his hands up her thighs to her ass and felt the barely-there thong she was wearing. In his mind's eye he saw himself ripping the sliver of fabric from her.

_Why bother wearing such a slip of fabric at all_? he thought naughtily.

Hooking his thumb under thewaist line waistline of them he pulled. He tossed the torn thong aside and massaged her bum, causing her to grind her hips against him. Without a word, he gently urged her to turn around.

_Ahh, so that's what he feels like this afternoon_! she grinned.

She obliged and got down on all fours. He murmured a spell to make the blanket thicker and hitched the dress up to small of her back. She heard the unzipping of his pants and felt the head of his cock at her wet entrance. She moaned and pressed against him.

"Is this what you want?" he asked, bending over her.

He ran his fingertips lightly up her sides, coming to her breasts, rubbing them lightly as well.

"Yes, I want you," she said huskily. She pressed into him again.

"Then you shall have me," he whispered.

He thrust into her slowly and deeply, her she arching her back and sighing. He loved it this way. He lasted longer fucking her from behind and felt like he could give more of himself to her. As it turned out, she loved it this way too, and further in the pregnancy, this position would be a necessity. Plus, he loved how wanton she looked as he rode her from behind, and she loved how erotic it looked. He got on one knee and set the other foot on the ground to brace himself.

_Oh yes, my sweet. This is going to last a while_!

He put one hand on one of her shoulders, pulling her to him a bit and grasped her hip with the other hand, thrusteddeeply and pulled out slowly. Shemoaned and panted and brought her hand to her clit as if to touch herself. She hissed and groaned as her own fingers hit home. Severus reached around and his fingers took the place of hers. Now they both were panting and moaning, she bringing her hips back to meet his harder. That was her signal that she wanted him to change the pace. He obliged, now grasping her hips with both hands and thrust into her harder and faster.

"Yes-yes-yes," she muttered.

He was gasping and grunting at the sounds of her moans, the sound and feel ofslapping against her and the deliciously naughty things coming from her mouth. Her moans were becoming higher pitched, indicating she was approaching climax. He held her hips tighter and droveinto her faster and harder, needing to hear and feel her as she came. She cried out and drove herself harder against him as she came. He felt his own climax approaching,his male need to reach it spurring him to pump even faster and harder.

"Yes, come-on-love," he heard her gasp.

He shuddered and came with a shout; thrusting a few more times to milk it out. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulders, appreciating the sated, pleased look on her face. His now flaccid member oozed from her and he sat back, catching his breath. She sat back against him and sighed when her stomach growled. She reached for some sausages and cheese.

"I'm still hungry," she said matter-of-factly.

(Author's note: You should try the peach thing with your significant other. Really, I mean it.) 


	26. Chapter 26 Luna de miel

**Chapter 26- Luna de miel**

Severus was looking forward to a night on the town. As glad as he was seeing Hermione willingly relax, he wanted to get out a bit. He knew that once Hermione saw Barcelona, she would like it as much as he did. She loved great food and culture, as did he. They would apparate to magical Barcelona then take a leisurely stroll to the restaurant. He sat in the study sipping some sherry while waiting for his lovely wife.

"Sev, I'm ready," Hermione said, standing at the door of the study.

"Yes, you certainly are," he said.

He went to her, kissed her hand and told her, "You are beautiful. New dress?"

She was wearing a lavender V-neckline halter-top dress that had a ruched panel below the bust, with an A-line skirt that draped just above her knees.

"I'm not sure, after my shower, I saw that it was in the closet and I know I didn't buy it," Hermione said. Then she grinned and shook her head. "It was Landy, now I know why she was so enthusiastic about me wearing it."

"House elves strike again," Severus said. "Are you hungry?"

He took hold of her, kissed her forehead and they disappeared with a pop. Seconds later, they appeared in a patch of trees that was behind a group of quaint looking buildings.

"Welcome to the magical quarter of Barcelona," Severus said.

They walked around to the front of the buildings.

"It looks gothic," Hermione said.

"Correct, this area is called the Gothic Quarter, and we are on Las Ramblas, Barcelona's most famous street," Severus explained.

Hermione pointed to some outdoor cafes and a flamenco band.

"We will play tourist tomorrow if you like, but I just heard your stomach growl, time to feed my two ladies."

They walked a bit and came to stop in front of an unassuming restaurant called "Els Pescadors." Severus opened the doors for her and they went in. When they were seated, a waiter casually introduced himself and gave them menus. Severus ordered a _duck foie gras_ appetizer while they looked over the main course selections. The waiter left and promised to return in a few minutes.

"Wow! This sounds good, I'll have the tuna with pickled Figueres onions," Hermione said.

The waiter returned, Hermione gave him her order and Severus ordered a cod stew with potatoes and chilies. After a half hour, Hermione was ready to go to the kitchens herself and ask where the food was.

"You'll see that the fare is worth the wait," Severus assured her.

As if on cue, the waiter appeared with their dishes. Hermione licked her lips in anticipation, picked up her fork and took a bite. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sev, this is great!" Hermione said. "And to think all I've been doing with tuna is mixing it with mayo and throwing it on some bread."

They relished the delicious dinner then moved to dessert. Hermione ordered a warmed fruit lasagna with hot chocolate and Sev, a cream Swiss roll. When they finally finished their food and settled the bill, they made their way back to the apparition point. Hermione yawned and leaned on his arm as they strolled along the street.

"Last year at this time, I would have never thought this possible," Hermione commented.

"This?" Severus asked.

"Yes. This, here, us," she said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now let's head back to the hacienda," Severus said.

Arriving at the apparition point, he held her close and they disappeared again with a pop. The next morning, they made love, ate breakfast and read some letters that arrived for them. Hermione dressed in slacks, a light blouse and comfortable shoes.

"I'm ready to play tourist now," Hermione announced.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't rather laze about in bed all day?" Severus teased.

"Goodness no, I want to see the street markets and those cafes again," Hermione said. "And didn't you tell me there was a museum and a zoo?"

"There're many museums here," Severus said, tapping his chin in thought. "I think the Picasso museum would tickle your fancy, and we can see the zoo as well."

Severus knew the many cafes and street markets she wanted to see would be along the way as well and they apparated to the same point as last night.

"Are you sure we were here last night?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Las Ramblas of last night is still here," Severus said. "Watch over your pocketbook, some parts of this street can be….dodgy."

Hermione saw many signs about "tapas" and had to ask what it meant.

"Ahh, seeing as how you eat so much, the tapas will interest you," Severus said and explained.

Hermione agreed that the tapas were a great idea, and helped herself to many of them as they walked along the street. After Hermione had amused Severus with her sixth tapa of the morning, they toured the Picasso museum. Hours later, they ate lunch then went to the zoo. At the badger exhibit, Hermione smiled and pointed at her animagus form. They toured the zoo the remainder of the day. That night, they were entertained by a flamenco dancing competition in one of the many clubs along the busy street.

"Wes would be loving this, the food and the zoo especially, he just loves creatures," Hermione said.

"We will come back here with him, I promise," Severus said. "I have to, I swore an oath to the house elves that I would."

"Speaking of kids, thought of a name for her?" Hermione said patting her stomach, which at two months, had just started showing.

"Yes, I've thought of one," Severus said. "My mother's name, Gabrielle."

"Sev, I love it, it's a beautiful name. Gabrielle it is," Hermione said.

The remainder of the week, the couple toured the coastline and countryside around Barcelona. Hermione loved the scent of the ocean breeze and the feel of the sand between her toes. She was enchanted by the many quaint seaside shops that dotted the shore and amused Severus by trying to tell him about the big shells that would make the sound of the sea in his ears. Hermione convinced Severus to rent a car so they could see the countryside. Montserrat was as beautiful as Severus said it would be. They enjoyed a bit of Catalonian countryside cuisine that was different from the cuisine in downtown Barcelona, and Severus ordered several cases of wine that could only be found in that region.

When they weren't exploring the seashore and countryside they decided to christen each and every room in the house to the discrete amusement of the house elves, who were proud to have such a virile master and loving mistress. Hermione was determined to take advantage of this lovemaking marathon because they would not be able to further on in her pregnancy, with Wesley around, and with both of them working during the day. The last day of the honeymoon arrived, and they prepared to return to Britain. During the day they noticed that Landy, who had attached herself to Hermione, was sad and quiet. They found out that night why the house elf had been acting that way. At dinner that night Hermione expressed her appreciation for all the help that Landy he given her during the week. When the little elf burst out crying and ran from the room Hermione felt like crying herself.

"Severus what did I say?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea," said Severus.

Severus summoned the elf again who appeared wiping her eyes and nose with a handkerchief.

"Landy, what is the matter?" asked Hermione.

"You is leaving," wailed Landy.

"You're upset because we're leaving?" Severus asked.

The house elf nodded sadly. Severus had an idea.

"Would you like to return with us to Britain?" Severus asked the elf.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"Now, now muffin, hear me out. You can clearly see how upset the creature is, she loves you and you will be needing help later on in your pregnancy. House elves absolutely adore children, so think of how happy Wesley will be when he returns to find an elf in the house. And I know how you feel about elves, so I would imagine that Landy here will be the most spoiled house elf in Britain. What do you think?" Severus asked.

Hermione turned to the elf. "Well Landy, what do you think of leaving Spain?"

"Landy will love leaving Spain to be with Master Severus, the new miss and babies, will be happy I will be!" the elf replied.

"Everyone I know will tease me endlessly," said Hermione. "As much as I have campaigned for elf rights here I go taking one into the house."

**Saturday June eleventh**

Hermione and Severus returned home that morning. Although she had a great time in Spain, she missed her son desperately. She got Landy situated in the attic, (that the elf insisted was too much) gave her a tour of the home, and told her they would call her when she was needed. Hermione sat on the sofa and sorted through the honeymoon pictures while looking at the clock, waiting for Minerva to step through the floo with her son. Shortly after lunch the floo sounded and Minerva stepped through with Wesley. At the sight of the two Hermione rose and rushed to her son sweeping him up with kisses and hugs. She stood back and looked at the two, Minerva dressed in some kind of plaid Highland garb, and Wesley standing there in a kilt. He looked absolutely adorable.

"We just left a Highland Festival," said Minerva.

Everyone sat on the sofas. Hermione held Wesley in her lap and cuddled with him.

"So Wes did you have a good time?" asked Hermione.

Wesley nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Hermione dear, he was a joy to have this week and was a perfectly behaved young man," Minerva gushed. "The next you decide to take a trip feel free to leave him with me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hermione laughed.

"I must be going now, Albus wanted to see me as soon as I returned," Minerva said.

"Oh he did, did he?" Severus teased with a smirk.

"The pictures of the trip are in his satchel, now Wesley, give me a hug, I have to leave now," Minerva said. "See you at the staff meeting tomorrow Severus, good day to both of you."

"Wes, we have a surprise for you," Hermione said. "Landy, could you come here please?" she called out.

jmn


	27. Chapter 27 Almost There

**The Biggest Mystery, Chapter 27**

**September 1**

Severus arrived home after the first day of term collapsing on the sofa in exhaustion. It was always like this the first day of term. It was the first and seventh years that gave the staff the most grief. The seventh years caused mischief, although they knew better; and the first years, because they didn't. He couldn't laze about on the sofa and snark for too long. Hermione and Wesley would be home soon.

_And let's not forget the commotion when Potter was announced as the new DADA professor._

He headed to the kitchen to prepare a snack for her when she got home. At five months pregnant, she had two insatiable appetites. He had studied a bit about the eating habits of pregnant females, but Hermione's appetite seemed to border on the absurd, as did the cravings. He shuddered as he prepared a peanut butter-honey-banana sandwich with boiled shrimp on the side. He next went to the little lab in the house to take a pepper-up potion then check the stores of stamina potion.

As for Hermione's other appetite, he had studied it a bit as well. Hermione craved sex, and wasn't shy about it either. She explained to Severus that it was almost impossible for her to fight her hormones and that he shouldn't either.

How can a man argue with that randy logic?

Many a morning he was awakened by Hermione gently shaking his shoulder, pushing him on his back and mounting him. He wasn't about to complain, but had to resort to stamina potions to keep up with her demand. Severus' heart jumped in his chest every day when she walked in the door with Wesley and greeted him with her warm smile, bright eyes and growing belly.

He kissed her, then her stomach before she went to the kitchen to eat her before-dinner snack. Wesley was waving some project he had done at Miss Brown's Little Wizards and Witches School that day.

"He made an 'O' on his beginning Latin project," Hermione said proudly.

"Ahhh, I believe that calls for Magic Pizza," Severus said.

"Yippee!" Wesley cried with glee. "Know what Uncle Ron said about Magic Pizza?"

"No, what?" Hermione inquired.

"That they don't have enough in stock for Mum. What does that mean?" Wesley asked.

**

* * *

****Friday September 18, **

Severus informed Hermione that he had made reservations for dinner the following night for her birthday.

"I know you didn't want a party or big deal made of it, so I arranged for Wesley to stay with your mother while we enjoy an intimate dinner at Helga's," Severus said.

It was a little white lie, but called for in the situation. Yes, there was going to be dinner; that much was true. However, he had rented out the restaurant where they had their first dinner, that night of her disaster date with Mr. Conover. After the main course, everyone Hermione knew would burst forth from the kitchens and commence with her surprise birthday party.

Saturday night, Severus and Hermione dropped Wesley off at the Grangers. They were thrilled to have him. Wesley loved the websites about dragons that granddad had on his computer. He also seemed to have a connection with the pet iguana that the Grangers had. They snapped a half dozen pictures of the iguana perched comfortably on Wesley's shoulder.

At seven, Hermione and Severus made the trip to Diagon Alley and strolled hand-in-hand to Helga's.

"It was clever of you to suggest Helga's," Hermione said. "It was the first date I went on since Travis died and was a disaster until you came along, and we had our first dinner."

At the restaurant, Severus opened the door for her and they took a table.

"There's no one here, are you sure that they are open?" she asked.

"I confess that I rented it out for the evening," he said.

"You rented out an entire restaurant?" she asked.

"I wanted an intimate dinner, alone with you," he said.

She was surprised at the gesture, but loved the romanticism of it at the same time.

"Just when I think I have you figured out," she said, hugging and kissing him.

Ginny, Harry and thirty more people peeked through the little window from the kitchen, seeing the two hug and kiss. He led her to a table.

"The same table, if you will remember," he said.

He snapped his fingers and a waiter brought out a bottle of grape juice.

"Only the finest vintage grape juice will do," he said. "I also took the liberty of ordering your meal."

The waiter nodded and went back to the kitchen. Severus was paying him handsomely to wait on them. He picked up the first tray with salads, appetizers and bread. Hermione's friends looked at the trays.

"And that's just Herms' tray," Ginny said.

"And I thought you ate a lot whilst pregnant," Harry quipped.

They saw Hermione feed Severus a miniature tomato and laugh. The waiter returned and took another tray with two heaping plates of spaghetti and meatballs. Hermione sniffed her steaming plate and stabbed a meatball with her fork. Before she stuck it in her mouth, Severus brought a meatball to her mouth first. She licked some sauce off of the ball, flirtingly took a slow bite of it, then made a show of licking her lips. They stifled their laughter at the sight of Severus shifting in his seat at the sultry meatball display.

"Blimey, if that's what she does to meatballs, I wonder what she does to his ba-" Ron started then stopped when slapped by Lavender with a dishtowel.

If you looked up the word "crass" in the dictionary, "Ron Weasley sometimes" would be next to it.

"Ron, why are you thinking about Snape's balls?" Harry asked lightly.

* * *

"Wow, that was delicious," Hermione said, rubbing her stomach. She finished her mound of spaghetti and was sipping her grape juice.

"Would chocolate cake for dessert be acceptable?" he asked.

He turned toward the kitchen, snapped his fingers, the signal for everyone to come out with her cake. Harry and Ron came out first with a three-tired rectangular cake, topped with 27 candles followed by the rest of the partygoers bearing gifts. They burst out singing "Happy Birthday."

Hermione was in shock. She never suspected it. Severus grinned at the look on her face as Harry and Ron set the huge cake in front of her.

"It's not too many candles, is it?" Harry teased.

"Surprised muffin?" Severus asked.

Hermione nodded. "Like I said, just when I think I had you figured out. Sev, this is great, thanks."

"Blow out the candles!" Ron said.

"Make a wish!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione smiled, knowing what she was wishing for. She blew out the candles, everyone clapped and thrust gifts at her. Harry got her a new sort of water-proof parchment that she had talked about. Ron and Lavender got her a book of baby names not knowing that they already had a name, but hey- she needed a middle name anyway. Harry gave her a year's subscription to Ars Alchema (her favorite magazine) and Ginny gave her a gift certificate to the fanciest spa in Britain. Minerva, representing Hogwarts, gave her the newest _Hogwarts, A History_ as a gift from the staff, signed by each. Luna with her publishing connections had a book put together of their honeymoon in Spain. Severus gave Luna some pictures of the two of them while there and had **_The Snape Spanish Honeymoon_** printed.

The best gift was from Severus: the newest cauldrons used, crystal; in the standard sizes. Hermione was speechless. They had not even started using crystal cauldrons in her lab at the Ministry. The hormonal-emotional Hermione was holding back tears. This was such a nice surprise, and she was overwhelmed by the love and affection from her husband and friends. When the party was winding down, Hermione urged everyone to take a piece of the cake with them. After all was said and done, there was still half the cake left.

"Between you and Wesley, it won't last long," Severus said.

**

* * *

****October 1**

"Justin, permit me to say how surprised I am to see this here," Hermione said.

Today was Hermione's sixth month prenatal appointment, and she was pointing to an ultrasound machine that her healer, Justin, was preparing.

"I was the first healer to embrace the device," the healer said. "When expectant parents started raving over pictures of their little ones while still inside them, it gained popularity. When it started saving the lives of mothers and babies, it moved from a trial device to permanent fixture."

"We will see the baby?" Severus asked.

The healer nodded, moved the robe aside that covered her belly and applied a clear gel. He placed the probe on her stomach and moved it around. He pushed buttons while moving the probe.

"Here we go," he said brightly.

He loved this part of his job, the looks on parent's faces when seeing their babies for the first time. He pointed at various locations on the monitor and pointed out the head, hands, feet and face. Severus couldn't believe his eyes. This was truly an amazing device. He could see his daughter, the next Snape, while still in his beloved wife's womb. He gasped when he saw the baby move.

"Do you feel it?" he asked Hermione.

"Yes, it's amazing," Hermione said. "She moves more than Wesley did."

"Everything looks perfect with the baby and Hermione," the healer said, moving the probe some more on her belly. "I will still insist on two visits a month, considering the events of the previous birth.

"I am hoping upon hope that it goes better this time," Hermione said.

The healer pressed another button and a paper came out of the device. He took it and gave it to Severus.

"A picture of her," the healer said. "Be careful of the paper."

Severus lovingly fingered the thermal image then hugged and kissed Hermione.

**October 15**

At her second month appointment the healer reviewed her file. They saw the baby on the ultrasound machine once more.

"Hermione, you have dropped three pounds since the first. How has your appetite been?"

"Normal, eating a ton," Hermione said.

"Felt anything unusual?" he asked.

"No, nothing of note," Hermione said.

"Of note?" Severus asked.

"Hermione, has anything different happened?" the healer asked.

"I felt lightheaded at work last week, but I feel that way a lot, especially when I stand up," Hermione said.

"You really should have said something earlier," the healer said.

"It happens from time to time, I don't feel ill from it," Hermione said.

"I suspect that you may be anemic, I need to run a quick blood test," the healer said.

A mediwitch came in and started drawing blood. Hermione swooned in her chair. Severus and the healer rushed to hold her up.

"Get her on the bed," the healer said. They picked her up and gently laid her on the table. She was revived and looked curiously at them.

"I've never fainted at the sight of blood," Hermione said.

"Maybe your system reacted to some being taken, but I don't see how, so little was taken," the healer said. "I'll give you an iron-enriched prenatal potion then run another test. It might sound a bit drastic, but I would prefer you stay overnight to be monitored."

"Is that necessary?" Hermione said.

"Muffin, do you really want to take any chances with her?" Severus said, laying a hand on her stomach.

"When you put it that way, I guess not," Hermione said.

She asked the healer in all seriousness, "You do have peanut butter-honey-and-banana sandwiches here, don't you?"

You didn't mess with her food. Hell hath no fury than a pregnant Hermione's appetite scorned.

"It can be arranged," the healer said with a grin.

Severus returned to her room later with her house robe, toiletries and some books.

"I'll return first thing tomorrow morning," he said. "Our bed will be lonely."

Hermione nodded. Her food that arrived remained untouched.

"Something on your mind muffin?"

"Why can't I just have an ordinary life?" Hermione mused.

"Would you honestly wish for all that has occurred in your life to have not happened?" Severus asked and sat on the bed beside her. "Just think of what your life would have been like had you not befriended Potter and Weasley."

A hundred experiences, good and bad, happy and sad, flashed through her mind. Everything in her life so far had led to where she was today. No offense to her friend Susan Bones, but she could have ended up like the meek Hufflepuff from her year. In a boring, dead-end job at the ministry, Susan was single and led an anonymous existence.

"Sorry Sev, I just got maudlin for a bit, hospital and all," Hermione said. "I have a vivid hospital memory, that of waking up in one and finding out that Travis was dead."

"I understand," Severus said. "Now, no more of this ordinary talk. You are Madame Hermione Snape, wife of feared Hogwarts Potions Master Professor Severus Snape," he said with mock haughtiness. Hermione giggled.

"You are the mother of the next dragon wrangler, head of a prestigious department, friend of look-at-me-I-killed-Voldemort-Harry Potter, and most importantly, carrying the our baby, the next Snape. You, my dear, are anything but ordinary."

He leaned closer to her and said quietly, "And admit it, deep down, you like being one of the most famous witches in Britain, wed to one of the most famous wizards in Britain."

"Who happens to be the best lover in Britain," she added coyly.

"Now eat, your favorite sandwich awaits," Severus said. "I need to retrieve Wesley from the Weasleys. Good night sweet," he said, the two melting together in a kiss.

At breakfast the next day, Severus quickly ate and rushed Wesley to preschool. He dashed to Hogwarts to let Albus know what was going on and hurried out again to St. Mungo's. Albus joined the staff as breakfast ended.

"I'll be taking Severus' class this morning, if something should come up," Albus said.

"Has something happened?" Minerva asked.

"Hermione was admitted to the hospital last night, as a precaution," Albus said. "She will be released this morning."

"Oh dear," Minerva said.

"Severus assures me that all is well," he said. "He hates not being there to teach the first years, but it pales in comparison to his concern for Hermione and his child."

"If only all husbands were as doting as Severus," Minerva said.

Severus arrived in her room as the healer was talking to her.

"Good morning sweet," he said, hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"The iron-enriched prenatal potion was a success. Her blood tests came back and indicated a normal iron level. I will prescribe for one to be taken once a week from here on out. It should alleviate the light-headedness when you rise as well. And for Merlin's sake Hermione, please speak up if anything unusual happens, no matter how insignificant it appears to be, healer's orders."


	28. Chapter 28 Hello Little One

**The Biggest Mystery, Chapter 28**

_**December 24th**_

Severus was at Hogwarts for the Staff Yule feast.

"I wish Hermione could have been here for this," Minerva said.

"As does she; she didn't take too well to being confined to bed this last month," Severus said.

"It's just a couple more weeks, am I correct?" Albus inquired.

"Yes, her healer estimates the birth sometime in the second week of January," Severus said. "And you are sure of the competency of my substitute? So much can go wrong in just two months time."

"He is competent, I assure you," Albus said. "Now, I propose a toast to the health and happiness of our loved ones. May we all have a joyous Yuletide season."

"Here here," everyone chanted.

* * *

Back at home, as much as she hated to admit it, Hermione was grateful for the Spanish (now English) house elf Landy. She never felt as big or tired with Wesley as she did with this baby. She thought she would be bored to tears, but appreciated just being able to lie in bed. Her back hurt most of the time, she had to go to the loo entirely too often, and felt at times that Severus was smothering her. She wasn't dying; she was just having a baby. Her parents visited as often as they could, and Ginny seemed more excited about the baby than she was.

_And don't get me going about Rachel! _she thought.

As it turned out, Rachel was due about a week after Hermione. In all the time she had known Rachel, she had never seen her in such a state. She was deliriously in love with Draco, thrilled to be having his baby, and let everyone know it. Rachel, now a Malfoy, was the most pampered mother-to-be in all of Britain. Draco doted on her, and Narcissa gave her such a lavish baby shower that it made _The Daily Prophet_. Hermione wasn't jealous, Severus would gladly pamper her if she wanted, but she didn't want that.

_"Just love me Sev, that's all I need," _she told him over and over.

He brought her favorite treats, flowers and the little things that meant more to her than mansions, elegant five hundred galleon maternity robes and gold-plated baby cribs. He went with her to every healer's appointment, and they worked together on the nursery. The two sat down with Wesley and talked about what life around the home was going to be like when the baby arrived. Wesley thought it was funny that his mum had to spend a month in bed, but helped out as much as he could. He was proud that he was going to be a big brother, and made them laugh when he asked if he would have any more little brothers or sisters. That was the last thing Hermione was thinking about.

_Let's just get Gabrielle into this world first! _Hermione thought with a smile.

Severus arrived home with Wesley and heard from Landy about the day. He went to the bedroom and saw Hermione lying on her side, smiling and staring at the wall.

"What's got you smiling?" he asked.

"Something Wesley said," Hermione said.

There was no telling what Wesley said, so he nodded and sat on the bed next to her.

"Just a couple more weeks," he said, rubbing her back.

She nodded and rubbed his arm. To Severus, she seemed quieter with each passing day, more pensive. The healer said that it might happen the closer she got to delivery.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

Yes, very happy," she said. "Some more applesauce would make me happier though."

"Your wish is my command," he said and kissed her cheek. She stopped him and brought his mouth to hers.

"Never forget how much I need you," she said.

"And I you," he said softly.

"Lay here with me, Landy can fetch the applesauce," she said.

_**

* * *

**__**January 2**_

Early that morning, Severus was wakened by a cry and the rumbling of the bed. He quickly sat up and turned on the lamp and looked at Hermione. She was sweating and gripping the bedcovers, cried out again and was trying to curl her legs to her stomach.

"Time," she gasped.

"It's two in the morning," he said.

"No Sev, I think it's time," she said and groaned. "_For the baby." _

He flew out of bed, intending put to play the routine he had planned and rehearsed. He heard her scream and his plans flew out the window. He had no idea what to do.

"Mum?" was heard from outside the door.

Severus went to the door and told Wesley, "It's time for your sister to be born."

Wesley heard his mum cry out again. "Is mummy all right?"

The boy looked close to tears. "It hurts ladies a little bit to have babies," Severus said, urging him to go back to his room. "Wesley I need you to get dressed, you will be going to James's house while your mummy is at St. Mungo's."

He ran to the kitchen and quickly scrawled a note to Ginny Weasley.

_Come quickly for Wesley_, _Severus_

"Take this to Godric Hollow as fast as you can," he barked to the owl.

The owl understood the urgency of the request and took off like a shot.

Severus rushed back to the bedroom. Hermione was calmer now and breathing slower.

"The contractions passed," she gasped. "Did you contact Ginny?"

"Yes, I just sent an owl."

Twenty minutes later, the floo sounded and they heard Ginny's voice. Hermione's contractions also returned. She was again curled up and gripping a pillow.

"Oh, poor thing," Ginny said, coming to her side. "How far apart?"

"About twenty minutes," Severus said.

"Oh, that's good, you have plenty of time," Ginny said. "Is Wes ready?"

She left the room and went to Wesley's. "I'll get him to the house and come right back."

Ten minutes later, the Ginny returned. "Harry sends his best, he's happy for you."

They went to the bedroom to find Hermione breathing hard and soaking wet. Her water had broken. Hermione barely heard any of the conversation.

"Let's just get to St. Mungo's, I need this baby out," Hermione she moaned.

"It'll be safer for her and the baby if we both apparate her," Ginny said.

"Anything, let's just get her there," Severus said.

They both put both hands on her and disappeared with a pop. They arrived holding Hermione in a standing position. She was crying out again and trying to curl up. A nurse appeared in the corridor, saw the scene and summoned a stretcher.

"Let's get her to a room, shall we?"

The nurse levitated the stretcher, ran a quick diagnostic wandand asked for the name of her healer.

"Justin Smith," Severus said.

"Just a quick summons to obstetrics, he should be here shortly," the nurse said kindly and left the room.

Hermione was lying quiet on the stretcher, wincing in pain.

"Why didn't that idiot woman giver her something for the pain?" Severus hissed, taking her hand and kissing her forehead.

"Nurses can't give medication without a healer's approval," Ginny said. "Herms, how are you?"

"I'm so tired," Hermione mumbled.

She arched her back slightly as another pain hit.

_Something isn't right, _Ginny thought as she looked at Hermione. She didn't say anything; Severus was dismayed enough.

"When is the damned healer going to arrive?" he demanded to no one in particular.

"That would be now," Justin said, strolling into the room.

He came to a sudden stop when he saw Hermione. He took out his medi-wand and felt her stomach.

"Hermione, what are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled again.

"I was afraid of this," Justin said, shaking his head.

"Of what?" Severus asked, his voice an octave higher.

Justin said nothing, but hurried from the room and returned a minute later with a nurse and potions bottles.

"Professor, I need you to be calm, but I fear she's going into shock, we need to get this baby out now," the healer said. "We will give her potions to induce labor try for her to deliver naturally, but if that doesn't work, I need your permission to perform surgery."

Severus stood still and silent as a statue.

"Professor?" Ginny asked him quietly, placing her hand on his arm.

"Please do whatever is necessary for my wife and child," Severus said softly.

"Very well, you may stay miss, you are a friend?" the healer asked. Ginny nodded. "You can help, she needsas muchsupport as we can give her."

The healer nodded to the nurse who administered Hermione a potion. The potion seemed to wake her up, and she looked around the room, aware of her surroundings.

"Hermione, can you hear me?" Justin asked.

Hermione cried out as a contraction hit.

"I'll take that as a yes," Justin said.

He and the nurse put Hermione into a birthing position, Severus at one shoulder and Ginny at the other.

"Now Hermione, I need you to focus on pushing your baby out," Justin said.

Hermione nodded. When Wesley was born, she was unconscious. She wanted to see Gabrielle born. The nurse gave her another potion.

"That's to lessen the pain. You will still feel the pressure from contractions," Justin said. "Now listen to me, push when I say."

Another contraction hit, and Hermione was ordered to push as soon as the wave passed. Severus rubbed her back and encouraged her.

"This is going fast, I see the top of her head," Justin said calmly.

Hermione smiled weakly. Justin could tell she was having trouble staying conscious.

"Come on Hermione, stay with us," Justin said. "Just a couple of more pushes and she will be out."

"Come on Herms, you can do it," Ginny urged.

Hermione moaned as another contraction hit, and pushed again.

"Wonderful! Her shoulders are out!" Justin cried out.

Severus leaned over and saw the top half of the baby's body. She was already flailing her little arms.

"Almost there muffin, one more push," he said in her ear.

"One last big push," Justin said.

Hermione cried out, groanedandfell back on the table as the baby wailed. Ginny was patting her forehead with a cool, wet cloth. She saw Severus gazing in awe at Gabrielle. She held her arm out, looked at the baby one more time then her hand fell to the bed.

"Herms!" Ginny called out.

The nurse rushed to the bedside. Justin did as well.

"Summon another nurse to tend to the baby," the nurse nodded and rushed from the room.

Through the birth, Severus was so caught up in it that he didn't notice the large amount of blood that was on the floor, the healer's robe and the bed. Justin was already administering a blood replenishment potion. The nurses returned; the nurse from before went to the bedside and the other to take care of Gabrielle. Severus had never felt more conflicted. He looked in excited wonder at the baby chewing on her little fist, and extreme worry for Hermione.

"What is the child's name?" the nurse tending to the baby asked warmly.

"Gabrielle," Severus replied.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby," the nurse said kindly. "Congratulations."

The nurse placed Gabrielle in his arms. She opened her eyes and it took his breath away. She had eyes exactly like Hermione's. When Severus placed his finger on her cheek to rub it, the baby took hold of his finger and settled into his arm, much the same way Hermione would settle into his embrace. Again, his breath was taken away.

Ginny took in the scene and whispered to Hermione, "Herms, you should be seeing this, he's enchanted."

The healer cleared his throat. "Professor, your wife is stable and out of danger. I don't know when she will wake up, but she will be moved to a private room and monitored. I cannot for the life of me understand why this delivery and her previous one were so traumatic," the healer said. "But all looks well, the baby is perfect."

"May I?" Ginny asked.

Severus nodded and carefully placed Gabrielle in her arms.

"Hi there little one. You are lucky to have them as your Mum and Dad," Ginny said.

The baby frowned, again much like Hermione, and flailed her arms. Ginny gave the baby back to Severus.

"She wants her Dad."

"Missus Potter, thank you for being here this morning, I don't have the words," Severus said.

"Say no more. I'll go home, check on Wes and spread the good news. When she wakes up, give her my love. Congratulations, she really is a beautiful baby."

_Just like her mother_. Severus thought.

"Of course," Severus nodded.

Ginny kissed Hermione's forehead, wiping her eyes as she left. Two orderlies appeared with a bed. They levitated Hermione carefully onto it and rolled down the corridor. She was settled in a quiet, cozy room and snored softly. More medications were given and the morning sun rose. A bassinette was brought for the baby and Severus transfigured the hard chair into a recliner to settle in. He wasn't going anywhere. He watched his wife and daughter sleep.


	29. Chapter 29 Beautiful Baby

The Biggest Mystery

Chapter 29

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, squinting as wherever she was came into focus. She saw Severus holding a baby by the window, pointing out of it and speaking softly.

"Severus?" she asked quietly.

He turned to her quickly and hurried to the bed side.

"Meet Gabrielle," he said with a smile and put the baby in her arms.

She saw her beautiful baby daughter and stifled her cries. She didn't want to wake her. Gabrielle was truly a beautiful baby. Her head was covered with soft black hair, she had Hermione's nose and chin and Severus' lips and smooth pale skin. She placed her hand atop the pulsing soft spot and the baby sighed. She yawned and opened her eyes and it took Hermione's breath away, Gabrielle had exactly the same eyes as Hermione. She and the baby locked stares and Hermione drew her closer, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. She looked up to Severus who again was enchanted at the sight of mother and daughter. That first sight of his wife with his daughter was one that he would never forget. Gabrielle smacked and put her little fist in her mouth.

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked softly then looked at Severus. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a couple of hours," Severus said.

Hermione adjusted her clothing to nurse the baby. "You know how?" Severus asked.

She nodded. "I nursed Wes, you just make sure they're latched on; the baby does the rest."

Severus watched fascinated as Hermione fed the baby. "You're not uncomfortable with me watching?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled. "Severus, you've seen my breasts. What I'm doing is natural and is what's best for her; there's no reason for embarrassment."

After ten minutes, Gabrielle fell asleep at her breast.

"Nice place to fall asleep," Severus quipped and took the sleeping baby, kissed her cheek and placed her in the bassinette.

After lunch, Ginny and Harry arrived to gush over the baby in Hermione's arms. They marveled at how she was a perfect brown-eyed mix of the two of them. Their healer walked in.

"You're looking good Hermione," he said and looked to the Potters. "I need to speak to them privately for a moment."

"Oh! Sure! We'll talk to you when you get home," Ginny said.

"Yeah Hermione, congratulations again," Harry said and the two left the room.

"You are showing no ill effects from the shock, though I still cannot figure out how it happened. So with that, I will be releasing you tomorrow," the healer said. "I will want to see you two weeks from now for a check-up."

He reached for the baby. "I want to do one last check-up on the little one however."

Hermione handed him the baby and she immediately started fussing. He quickly put her in the bassinette and ran a medi-wand over her. Gabrielle quieted as the wand passed over her, sucking on her hand and watching the movement of the wand.

"Are you two seeing this?" the healer asked.

"She stopped fussing when you started waving the wand over her," Hermione said.

"And look at her watching it," Severus said with pride.

"Remarkable," the healer said. "She has an unusually high magical signature for an infant."

_Not surprising, look at who her parents are_! the healer thought.

"She's perfect," the healer said and gave her back to Severus.

Gabrielle blinked lazily at Severus, settled into his arms and closed her eyes. The rest of the day, Severus was hard pressed to have his daughter out of his arms. When his stomach growled loudly, Hermione fussed at him to eat while she fed Gabrielle. Severus took a whole ten minutes to eat and rushed back to the ward. He stopped suddenly, his mind suddenly bombarded with thought.

_I'm a father! That wondrous creature bore me child with no hesitation, a child borne of our love. Someone in this world is completely mine- mine to love, nurture, and mentor. What a precious responsibility! _

At the door, he saw Hermione cuddling and talking softly to Gabrielle and again his heart melted at the sight and the words she was saying to the sleepy baby.

"Do you have any idea how much your Dad loves you? How much I love you? Your big brother is going to adore you! You like magic already, do you?"

She grinned and kissed the baby's cheek.

"Just between us, I already see you as a Gryffindor! Your Dad would disagree however," she chuckled. "You, pretty girl, have your dad's hair, mouth and skin but amazingly, eyes just like mine!"

Hermione sighed as she watched the baby drift to sleep, feeling sleepy herself. Severus walked in.

"Enjoy dinner?" she asked.

"Did you?" he asked in return.

"It's hospital food, what do you think?" she asked ruefully and yawned.

"Both my ladies are tired," he said and gently took the sleeping baby from her. "I have some things to do before your release in the morning."

He kissed her and tucked in the bedcovers around her. With one last contented look at the ladies in his life, he left the ward armed with pictures of Gabrielle and went to the Grangers.

* * *

The next morning, Severus and the Grangers arrived at the ward door, looking in the window. Hermione was asleep, the baby awake in the bassinette beside the bed, quiet but waving her arms. The three quietly opened the door and carefully approached the scene. Hermione was snoring softly and had a hand resting on the side of the bassinette. When Severus leaned over the bassinette, the baby squealed and kicked her legs. That woke Hermione who sat up quickly. She blinked tiredly at the sight of Severus holding the baby and her parents.

"Mum, Dad," she said.

Her parents hugged her and congratulated her. Severus gave Gabrielle to Mrs. Granger who cooed and gushed over her.

"Such a precious one," she said softly. She handed the baby to Mr. Granger who marveled over his second grandchild.

"She's going to break hearts," he said.

"Are you coming home with us?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, Severus invited us for the day," Mr. Granger said.

"Good, Wes will be thrilled," Hermione said. "I can't wait for him to meet Gabrielle."

The baby started smacking on her fist while in Mr. Granger's arms.

"She's hungry," Hermione said.

Her father gave the baby back to her and she started to adjust her clothing then stopped.

"Uh Dad, I nurse her," Hermione said.

"Oh! Well, I'll just step out for a bit in that case," Mr. Granger said.

"You can accompany me if you'd like," Severus offered. "I need to wrap up their discharge paperwork and get potion recipes from the pharmacy."

Gabrielle nursed enthusiastically while Hermione and her mother chatted.

"This is an interesting baby carrier," Rebecca said,examining at the baby carrier Severus brought in that morning.

"Yes, it rather looks like a large picnic basket," Hermione said. "Severus said it's a family heirloom that he's actually proud to use."

"I'm just sorry this was a hard birth like Wesley's" Rebecca said. "And the healers have no idea why?"

"No, none," Hermione said. "The second I held Gabrielle I knew I wanted more kids, but Severus wonders how in the world I would want to do that to myself again."

"She's falling asleep," Rebecca said, nodding to the baby. "You two look so precious."

"Thanks mum," Hermione said. "She really is a pretty baby."

Rebecca sat on the side of the bed and patted Hermione's hand.

"Hermione sweetie, your father and I have never really said it, but we are very proud of you. We were not sure at first about the drastic change in your life at such a young age, and the issues we had about you having magical abilities were our issues, not yours."

Rebecca waited while Hermione finished with the baby.

"You have given us some surprises and scares, but through all of it have made your personal and professional life a success. You are happy and loved; as parents, we long for that for our children."

Severus and Brian walked back in.

"We can leave at any time sweet," Severus said.

Hermione gave Gabrielle to Severus and went to the loo with a change of clothes. Severus carefully put Gabrielle in the baby carrier with a kiss, gathered Hermione's things and they waited for her. Minutes later, Hermione in a t-shirt and jeans emerged from the loo announcing that she was ready to go home. She brushed her hair out one more time and put it up in ponytail. She looked curiously at the baby carrier holding the content baby.

"Is it charmed?" Hermione asked.

"That it is," Severus said. "It has a slight warming charm and soft music."

"She can already sense magic, so it must be soothing to her," Hermione said proudly. "My little Gryffindor."

"Bite your tongue woman," Severus teased.

* * *

Back at home, Severus was in the basement lab making post-natal potions while Hermione and her parents talked. A tapping was heard at the kitchen window so Hermione went there to see. Hedwig was waiting at a perch; Hermione opened the window to let her in.

"Hey Hedwig, here's a snack," Hermione said, giving her a crust of bread.

It was a note from Harry and Ginny, inquiring if she was up to a visit. She went to the basement, glancing at her parents cooing over Gabrielle.

"Harry and Ginny just sent an owl, wanting to know if it was alright to visit," Hermione said.

"Your friends must be dying to see you," Severus teased as he stirred a potion.

"Yay! I'll make tea!" Hermione said then started back up the stairs then stopped. "Hey, are you putting mint in that?"

"Good nose muffin," he said. "Yes, to make it more palatable."

Hermione flashed him a smile and bounded back up the stairs.

An hour later, there was knock on the door. Hermione answered the door.

"Come in, tea's ready," she said and waved them into the living room. She transfigured a small table to a sofa for the Potters and disappeared back to the kitchen.

"My goodness, you have children of your own Harry?" Rebecca said.

"I know Herms told us, but we must have forgotten," Brian said.

"Well, this is James, he's six," Harry said, gesturing to his son. "And this pretty baby is Hermione, who is eight months."

"You named her Hermione? How sweet!" Rebecca said.

"Gramma, Grandpa!" Wesley cried out when he came into the living room from the floo with Lavender.

He stopped when he saw Gabrielle, his eyeswide. Hermione came into the living room and gathered Wesley in for a hug. He held up a sheet of paper.

"Another 'O' in Latin mum!" he called out.

"That's great sweetie," Hermione said. "Now, meet your baby sister, Gabrielle."

Rebecca and Brian patted the space between them on the sofa and Wesley sat down. Hermione sat on the sofa table in front and held Gabrielle. Severus came up from the basement and looked at the scene in heartfelt pride. Harry looked up and nodded at him in approval.

Wesley looked at the baby in awe. "She's cute," he whispered. "Gabby-ell?" he asked.

"Close enough sweetie," Hermione answered, ruffling his hair.

"Can I hold her?" Wesley asked.

"When she's a little older, yes," Hermione answered. Gabrielle opened her eyes and yawned.

"Her eyes look like mum's!" Wesley said. "Can I touch her?"

"Just be gentle," Severus added.

"Okay Dad," Wesley said.

He reached to her with a finger and touched her little hand. Gabrielle wrapped her little hand around Wesley's finger. Gabrielle closed her eyes again and smacked on her fist.

"She's hungry…again," Hermione said.

She pried Wesley's finger from the baby's grip and took her to the nursery.

"Come on James, let's go to my room!" Wesley cried out when Hermione left. A sweet moment of discovery vanished in typical five year old fashion.

* * *

Two weeks later, Hermione sat on an examining table while her healer performed his exam and asked questions. When they were done, she sat before his desk.

"Hermione, are you planning on having more children?" he asked kindly.

"Yes," she answered.

"The past couple of weeks, the case of your delivery has consumed me, simply because I found no cause for it, until this very moment," the healer said. Now Hermione herself was intrigued.

"I just realized that all pureblood wizards have the same blood type, all half-bloods have the same type; but muggle-borns have all different types," the healer said. "It's just a theory, but I think that a magical element in you and your husband's blood might have clashed. It's just a theory, mind you."

"That sounds bad," Hermione said. "Like I'm allergic to him?"

The healer chuckled.

"No, not at all. Your baby already has a strong magical signature, that's a good sign," the healer said. "I have samples of your blood, I want your permission to do a study. I have blood samples from two other muggle-born women with different blood types than yours that will help, all I need is a sample from your husband," he said.

"I'm sure he'll help," Hermione said.

During her appointment, Severus was at Hogwarts showing off Gabrielle. Even at two weeks old, she was a striking baby. Now Minerva was hard-pressed to release the baby to anyone once she got a hold of her. She cooed and said something softly in Scotch to the baby.

"Severus, she's the most precious baby girl I've ever laid eyes on," she said. "You two must be so proud."

"She's certainly a beautiful baby, congratulations," Albus said.

The staff room doors opened and Hermione strolled through and made a beeline for Gabrielle.

"How's my girl?" she asked and hugged Severus.

"May I hold her a bit longer?" Minerva asked.

"Of course," Hermione said and turned to Severus.

"Did everything go well with the healer?" Severus inquired when saw that Hermione was shivering. "Where's your cloak?"

"Oh! I forgot it at the healer's office," Hermione said. "There's something you-"

"Hermione, it's freezing out! You're a witch, you should have performed a heating charm," Severus scolded. "Do you want to fall ill?"

"Severus, I apparated from St. Mungo's to here, and the path from the gates to the school isn't that long," Hermione said. "Now, do you want to hear what the healer said, or not?"

Severus sighed and nodded.

"He said he has a theory about why the birth was difficult," Hermione said and the room became quiet. "It might have something to do with our blood types and the magical element in it. If that's the case, a potion could be made to solve the compatibility issue."

"Interesting theory," Severus mused and walked away from the nosey group.

"He just needs a blood sample from you," Hermione said quietly.

"As difficult as Wesley and Gabby were to deliver, you wish to have another?" Severus asked softly and cupped her face with his hands.

Hermione nodded silently.

"I'm not sure that I want you to endure that again," Severus said quietly.

"Severus, women have been having babies for thousands of years," Hermione teased.

"I'm glad you can jest about it, but in your case delivery was downright dangerous," Severus said.

"How about this? Let the healer work on his theory before we make any decisions," Hermione said.

She gazed at him with her warm, loving eyes and wrapped her arms around him. All his tension vanished.

Across the room, the Hogwarts staff watched the scene. The couple quietly talked and they saw Severus visibly relax at one look from Hermione and his eyes close when she embraced him. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush.


	30. Chapter 30 Does It Ever End?

**The Biggest Mystery**

_Chapter 30_

Severus couldn't remember the last time he took so much time away from Hogwarts, but the two month's leave he took were wonderful and tiring at the same time. Babies apparently needed attention all of the time. Hermione seemed to take it all in stride, while Severus felt like a bumbling fool.

_This poor infant has me for a father!_ He thought one day when he applied a nappy backwards.

When Gabby was a month old, Wesley had woken up at two in the morning to get a drink of water. He saw his mum in the nursery and walked in to the sight of her nursing Gabby.

Hermione sighed and said, "Later Wes, go back to bed."

The next morning, Severus let Hermione sleep in. She looked so worn out most of the time that he didn't have the heart to wake her. He prepared his coffee and toast when Wesley came into the kitchen silently. He sat down and summoned the box of cereal to his waiting hands. He was unusually quiet.

"Something wrong?" Severus asked casually, turning a page of the paper.

"I saw something…last night," Wes said softly. "Mum was in Gabby's room and she was letting Gabby…bite her lady parts."

"Her what?" Severus asked and thought for a moment. "_Oh._"

Severus cleared his throat. "Wesley, what you saw was not biting. Your mother is nursing Gabrielle."

"Nursing?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, she is feeding the baby."

"Feeding her? What is Gabby eating?" Wesley asked.

"Milk," Severus said.

"Mum has milk in her body? Like the milk from market?"

"Milk yes, but not like milk from the market. Her own milk is better for the baby."

Wesley shrugged. "Okay."

The conversation concluded as Wesley dug in the cereal box for the prize at the bottom.

* * *

On the evening of Gabby's two month birthday, Hermione and Severus were treated to a heartwarming sight. It was three a.m. and they heard soft talk coming from the nursery. It was Wes, so they quietly went to the nursery to see what was going on. They looked in and saw Wesley wandlessly levitating 2 two of his stuffed dragons above the crib, making them go in slow circles and bounce occasionally.

Gabby was gurgling and waving her arms to the delight of Wesley.

"Remarkable control for a five year old," Severus whispered.

Hermione nodded. She couldn't do wandless magic until she was seventeen. She was so proud of Wesley, and a part of her couldn't help but feel how proud Travis must be with his son.

"Wes," Hermione said softly.

Wesley turned around quickly, but they noted he still kept a hand in the air, to keep the dragons in the air so as not to fall on Gabby.

"Oh...she was awake," Wesley said. "And she moved her rabbit. It was neat."

"What do you mean, she moved her rabbit?" Hermione asked.

The baby gurgled louder when she heard Hermione's voice.

"Watch," Wesley said and moved Gabby's little pink stuffed rabbit away from her face, closer to the slats on the crib.

They went to the crib and saw a small frown on the pretty baby's face. She gurgled again and waved her arms. The rabbit shook a bit then moved a few inches toward the baby. She quieted, put her thumb in her mouth and shut her eyes.

"I can't believe it, she only two months old," Hermione whispered, rubbing the baby's back.

"You're not mad at me?" Wesley asked.

"Come one Wes, let's get you to bed," Hermione said. Severus stayed in the nursery.

Hermione tucked him in bed then sat next to him.

"I'm proud of you Wes. You are a good big brother," Hermione said.

"She's cute, I like her," Wesley said.

"And no, I'm not mad at you about the magic. I've been wrong Wes, I should be encouraging it instead of discouraging it," Hermione said. "You know, I couldn't do wandless magic until I was seventeen."

"So that means I can do it?" Wesley said, a smile lighting his face.

"Yes Wes. Just remember, don't take away something that belongs to someone else without their permission, and don't hurt anyone."

"I won't mum," Wesley said. "Livvy thinks it neat that I can do it."

Hermione grinned- in Wesley's eyes, Livvy's opinion was gospel.

* * *

The next morning, Severus prepared to return to Hogwarts. His two-month leave of absence had ended. He was conflicted- he loved teaching potions (despite what everyone thought) but the thought of leaving his lovely wife and new baby daughter tore at his heart. Hermione had still had another month of leave.

"Are you quite sure that-" Severus started to say.

"Sev, for the tenth time, yes, we will be fine. Now finish with those unending numbers of buttons on your frock," she teased. "You have students to frighten."

She stood and peeked around Severus into the hallway to ensure that her nosy nosey five year old son wasn't there listening in.

"And perhaps when you return home, I will unbutton these this unending number of buttons for you," she said with a raised eyebrow, her tone unmistakable.

"Does that mean…" he whispered.

"Yes professor," she whispered and kissed him.

"EEEWW," a voice called out from the hallway.

Severus was wondering when they would resume normal "marital relations" as the healer had put it. It would be up to her, and apparently she had given them the green light. _How am I going to get through this day?_

* * *

With Severus at Hogwarts and Wes at preschool, Hermione was home alone with Gabby. She walked around the house with the baby as she tidied up. The wards on the home signaled a visitor at the door. She cast a transparency charm on the door and saw that it was Rachel with her new baby, Travis. Rachel had her baby a week after Hermione and named the baby after her best friend and Hermione's dearly departed husband.

She opened the door with a flick of her wand. Rachel stepped in with the baby carrier and grinned when she saw Hermione standing there with Gabby.

"Hey mom, how about a girl's day out? I've been indoors for two months," Rachel said.

"Great idea," Hermione said. "There's a new place Ginny told me about, we can do lunch."

Rachel followed Hermione into the nursery and watched as Hermione changed Gabby into warmer clothes, got her nappy bag together and reinforced the warming charms on the baby carrier.

In Diagon Alley, Rachel tapped her baby carrier and wheels popped out of the bottom. Hermione rolled her eyes at the five hundred galleon platinum plated baby gadget.

"The people at the baby store must have seen you two coming a mile off," she quipped.

"You're just jealous," Rachel said in mock haughtiness.

"Of that?" Hermione asked. "Whose baby is sleeping soundly while the other is wide awake being jostled over a cobblestone street?"

Rachel looked down and saw that Hermione was right.

"This baby carrier, admittedly resembling a picnic basket, has been in Severus' family for generations and keeps Gabby comfortable," Hermione said matter-of-factly

"Don't you get tired of carrying it?" Rachel asked.

Hermione laughed. "Rachel, I am a witch, don't you think me capable of casting a weightless charm?"

They chatted over lunch, talking about the babies, their fumbling husbands and all the work they had missed.

"You should have seen Severus this morning, poor thing didn't want to leave," Hermione said.

There was a commotion at the door of the restaurant and a frantic looking wizard rushed in, wand outstretched. Hermione quickly put Gabrielle in her carrier and tucked the carrier under the table. Rachel drew little Travis closer and scooted closer to the window.

"Everybody shut up and nobody gets hurt!" he shouted.

The noise startled the babies who fussed and Travis started crying.

"Shut that baby up!" the wizard said, pointing his wand at the booth. Rachel was furious; if she wasn't gripping her baby, she would have already had her wand out and taken care of the creep. Hermione however voiced her nager.

"How dare you point a wand at an infant, you vile-" Hermione snarled but didn't get to finish her statement when she was hit with a stupefying charm and fell to the floor.

_Does it ever end_? Rachel thought

Two Aurors popped into the restaurant, one behind and in front of the wizard and apprehended him before he could do anything else. Rachel knew them from work.

"Everyone alright all right?" one of them asked to the restaurant proprietor.

The proprietor, still in shock, pointed to Hermione unconscious on the floor.

They rushed and knelt to her, taking her pulse.

"She's been stupefied," Rachel said, still shaking.

One of them pointed his wand and said "Ennervate" and roused Hermione. She opened her unfocused eyes and the Aurors helped her to take a seat at the booth.

"How are you feeling Madame Snape?" one of them asked.

"Shaky, but okay," Hermione said.

"Rachel?" she asked.

Rachel nodded her head then Harry rushed into the restaurant.

"Smith, did you get him?" he called out and saw Hermione and Rachel. Hermione had her head resting on her hand, the other hand resting on the baby carrier on the seat next to her.

* * *

At Hogwarts, Severus was sure that this day had been the longest of his life. Just what had his substitute been teaching? He had the seventh years turn in their working journals to find that the substitute had the students do very little brewing. In just two months time, their skills had become rusty and resulted in six melted cauldrons in class. He thought back to the conversation he had with Albus during his free period.

"_So Severus, how is the baby?" Albus asked._

"_She is doing quite well," Severus said. "I wish I could say the same for my NEWT potions students."_

"_I've reviewed their essays and quizzes from time to time and they seemed adequate," Albus said. _

"_They have become lazy and careless in brewing," Severus said. "NEWTs are only a couple of months away."_

"_I'm sure you can whip them back to shape," Albus said. "Leave out the whip if you please._

_Severus snorted and placed a parchment onAlbus' desk outlining the cauldrons, stirring rods and potions ingredients that would have to be replaced._

"_That is from today," Severus said._

"_Oh my," Albus said, reviewing the list._

"_Oh my indeed," Severus said. "Now if you will excuse me Albus, I wish to return home."_

"_You're not staying for dinner?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling, knowing full well what the answer would be._

"_Some other time perhaps," Severus said, sweeping from the room._

* * *

When the last class had been dismissed, he went to his private office and gathered his things. Eager to return to the comfort of his home and growing family, he took the floo that connected his office to the floo at home. When he stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room, he saw Harry, Draco and Rachel sitting in the living room. Harry put a quill and small parchment pad in his pocket.

"I think I've got everything I need, you'll be contacted for the hearing," Harry said and stood up. They all looked cautiously at Severus.

"Not to seem inhospitable, but why are you here?" Severus asked.

"Something happened today in Diagon Alley," Harry said.

He explained what happened and when he got to the "Hermione was attacked" part Severus stood up quickly, a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Where is she? And the baby?" he asked quickly.

Rachel pointed to the nursery. Severus rushed to the nursery to find Hermione rocking and talking quietly to the baby. He knelt next to the chair.

"Are you alright all right?" he asked and took the baby from her.

"Sev, I'm fine, it was just a stupefy," Hermione said. "That maniac pointed a wand at babies- _our_ baby and Rachel's baby. He's lucky that all I did was call him vile."

"I don't want you and Gabby to go out without me again," Severus said.

"Severus, that's silly. You expect me to stay here all the time? It was wonderful to get out today," Hermione said. "I'm fine, she's fine. I would die before I let anything happen to her."

_That's what I'm afraid of_! Severus thought.

Harry came into the doorway of the nursery.

"Hermione, you'll get an owl tomorrow about the hearing to give your testimony about the incident," Harry said. "Are you sure you're alright all right?"

"I've got the best care anywhere," Hermione said, cupping Severus' cheek with her soft hand.

* * *

After Wesley and Gabby had been put to bed, Hermione slid into a hot bubble bath and took a sip of wine.

"She's asleep," Severus said coming into the bathroom. He sat on the side of the bath tub and ran a hand through her hair, massaging her scalp to relax her. When he got a spot behind her ear, she flinched.

"I've got a small lump from when my head hit the floor today," she sighed.

"It seems we both had rather unsavory days," Severus said and told her about classes today.

"Albus is right, you'll whip them into shape," Hermione said and ran a bubbled hand over his thigh. "But no more talk of what happened today. We can end this day on a positive note."

"And just how do you propose to do that?" Severus purred and bent over to kiss her.

Hermione grinned into his kiss, grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him into the bathtub with her with a surprised "ooof." Water and bubbles sloshed out of the tub, and Hermione was giggling at the sight of bubbles on the top of his head. A soft knock was heard and the voice of Landy the house elf said, "Is you needing help?" from the other side of the door.

"No Landy, we're fine," Hermione called out, giggling harder. "Now, let's get you out of these wet clothes," she said scooting to Severus and unzipped his pants.

Severus, still surprised from being pulled into the tub while dressed, saw Hermione biting her bottom lip while unbuttoning his shirt. She was kneeling in the tub, water and bubbles running down her body, falling off the peaks of her full breasts.

"Lift your bum," she said softly.

He did and she tugged the wet slacks down his legs and let them fall to the floor with a heavy splat. She slipped his shirt off, dropping them to the floor with the pants and laughed when she saw the boxers he was wearing.

"You're actually wearing them," she said.

They were bright yellow boxers with "**Who's Your Daddy**?" in big black letters across the front.

"I thought they were amusing," he said.

"Well, they are coming off. There will be no thoughts of my dad tonight," Hermione said huskily and slid the boxers off. She licked her lips when she saw his erection.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

"I've missed this," she said, cupping his balls and stroking him softly.

"I've missed this as well," he said, cupping her breasts and pulling her into his lap.

"These breasts are beautiful, muffin. They nourish the miracle you brought into this world and give such pleasure, simply remarkable."

"I'm glad you think so much of them," she said. "And the rest of me?"

"Let's move this to the bedroom so I can better show you," he said and stood up, taking her hand to assist her from the tub.

Minutes later, they flopped ungracefully onto the bed, eager and impatient as they reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies.

"No foreplay tonight," she whispered quickly. "I need you, now."

"I agree," he purred.

Hermione gently pushed him on his back and quickly mounted him, closing her eyes and groaning at the sensation when she slid fully down on him.

"_Yes_," he hissed and pushed his hips up.

She leaned back, baring her body to him and rested her hands on his knees, riding him slow and deep. Severus sat up wanting to suckle her full, luscious breasts as she rode him.

"Hmm, so good," Hermione mumbled.

She wrapped her legs around him and started pulling herself to him fast and hard. Her face was contorted in pleasure, the familiar orgasmic flush working its way up her neck. Severus lay back again, taking hold of her hips, pushing up into her when she came down. She leaned forward and gripped his shoulders, opened her passion-filled eyes and whispered, "I love you" then was overcome by her climax, crying out and coming down on him even harder. The sight of her in orgasm and feel of her muscles milking him sent him over the edge, his face now contorted in pleasure as his hips bucked quickly through his release. Hermione was laying lying on him, her breasts against his chest, nuzzling his neck. She scooted off him to lay lie beside him, snuggling into his embrace. Nothing was said as they lay together in post-coital bliss, the stress of their day left behind.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31 Back Into the Swingof things

The Biggest Mystery

_Chapter 31_

* * *

Saturday, March 7, 2010

Wesley's sixth birthday was on a Thursday, so on Saturday he was given a party at Magic Pizza. Seven kids from the preschool were present plus the Weasley and Potter kids. He tore through his pizza, cake and ice cream and with equal enthusiasm tore through his gifts. Hermione set a flat box before him with a kiss to his forehead.

"I saved the best for last," she said.

Wesley looked curiously at the gift of flat box, shrugged and opened it. He attempted to read what it said, but could only make out parts with the word "dragon." He looked at Hermione.

"You're going to a dragon reserve this summer Wes," Hermione said.

Wesley' bottom jaw dropped and his eyes went wide.

"I get to see a dragon?" he whispered and held up the brochure. "This one? The Welsh Greens?"

"There will be more than one I'd wager," Severus said with a grin.

Hermione had met with Charlie Weasley last month about Wesley being a potential dragon whisperer. From what Hermione told him, it was a good possibility. He had agreed to personally accompany Wesley, Hermione and Severus to the Welsh Green Dragon Reserve the first week of June for Wesley to see the dragons. The gift was rare; according to ministry records, Charlie Weasley was the most recent registered Dragon Whisperer from 18 years ago.

"Can Gabby come?" Wesley asked.

"No Wes, maybe when she's older," Hermione said.

"Just wait, I gonna talk to dragons," Wesley proudly said to Livvy.

* * *

The next day, Hermione fed, bathed and rocked Gabby to sleep, lost in thought. She would be returning to work tomorrow not knowing how she was going to get through it. Gabby was going to be perfectly fine at the daycare. Molly was there, (of course she would be, four of her grandchildren were there too!) and Wes would be there. He had really taken to his little sister. He often stayed with her until she fell asleep, the two staring at each other through the slats of the crib. Wesley told her funny dragon stories, words he learned in Latin class, and told her how he would always take care of her. Sometimes Hermione would overhear these conversations and knew in her heart of hearts that she wanted more children. Her healer was now working with medical researchers and was coming closer to solving her compatibility problem. She had check-ups and showed no ill effects from giving birth. It would do no good to dwell on it and pout (she did have 2 beautiful children) so she prepared to return to work the next morning. She lingered the next morning at the Little Witches and Wizards baby care/preschool.

"Hermione, your baby will be fine," Molly said. "We will take the best of care with her."

"Yeah mum," Wesley said. "I'll help with her too."

Hermione knelt to him. "I know you will Wes. I'm just anxious about leaving her. Do you know what that means?"

Wesley nodded. Hermione ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek.

"Have fun mummy," Wesley said with a wave then sat with Livvy at a table.

* * *

She apparated to the Ministry entry point and strolled to her division. When she walked through the doors, she was greeted with applause and shouts of "Welcome back boss!"

"I see the gang's all here," Hermione said. "We'll have a staff meeting before getting to work, so gather around."

"I want to start off by saying that I'm happy to see all of you here. When this meeting is over, I want to review your work journals. Additionally, the ministry has a few projects for us to work."

She took a sip of her coffee and sighed.

"I also want to thank all of you for supporting Kathy who supervised the department in my absence. Last, I am announcing a slight change in work schedules."

The group was curiously silent.

"Starting today, I want everyone to wrap up their work at four, so plan projects accordingly. I expect everyone to be walking out the doorat four-thirty. There's no use in spending unnecessary time here when the time could be better spent with loved ones," Hermione said. "Take non-confidential work home with you if you feel like it, just don't be here after four thirty."

Ian and Sabrina gave each other shy smiles. _Are they a couple now? _

"That's it. Bring your work journals to my office then get to work."

Hermione went to her office, sighed as she looked around and sat down behind her desk. She took pictures from her satchel and arranged them on the desk and on the walls. There were pictures of Gabrielle, Gabrielle and Wesley, Gabrielle and Severus, and one of the whole family. Severus had turned into a regular photographer since Gabby came along and wasn't half bad at it. One by one, the staff brought their work journals, each giving Hermione personal welcome back wishes and congratulations.

She started with Sabrina's journal first. It would be interesting to see how the youngest and newest staff member fared in her absence. She wasn't disappointed. Sabrina was consulting with Madame Pomfrey about an improved version of SkeleGrow, one that works faster and didn't taste so horrid. She spotted notes from Kathy on some of the pages and noted that she was ready to begin brewing samples. Not only that, she had come upon a new use for chopped daisy roots. _Good work Sabrina!_

Ben was currently working on his seventh variation (the previous six were failures) of a new antidote for Veritaserum and was also working with Kathy on one of her projects.

Ian was working with crocodile parts to test their compatibility with other ingredients to see if and how they could be used instead of more costly dragon parts.

Hermione smiled as she read the journals, confident that she had the most imaginative bunch in the ministry. As she getting ready to move to Kathy's journal, she peeked her head in and announced that it was lunchtime.

_Already?_ Hermione wondered when she glanced at the clock.

"Yep, already," Kathy said, echoing her thoughts.

Hermione and Kathy always had lunch together in the Ministry canteen on Mondays. Hermione was eager to get the scoop about what had been happening at the labs during her absence. When they sat down with their trays, Kathy looked curiously at Hermione's large lunch. Kathy had just a salad.

"What? I'm nursing," Hermione said. "So, what's been happening aside from what I've been reading in the journals?"

"A few melted cauldrons, Ben and Ian were called away last month for a few days for surveillance, and there's a new romance in bloom," Kathy said.

"Would that be Ian and Sabrina?"

"Yes it would be. Wait a few minutes, they'll stroll in here hand in hand," Kathy said.

Sure enough, the two lovebirds walked in and claimed a table. Ian pulled out a chair for Sabrina and went to the serving line. He grabbed some slices of pizza, soda and went back to the table.

"Everyone was pleased with your announcement," Kathy said.

"I am pleased with how you handled things in my absence," Hermione said. "I was concerned about not being here if a mission was assigned, especially if Sabrina was on one. I would like to be there with her on her first mission."

"That's why I insisted that Ian be on it instead," Kathy said.

"You did that? You went before the Unspeakable chief?" Hermione said. "I'm impressed."

"Don't be, I almost got fired," Kathy said.

"Good heavens, that would have left Ben in charge," Hermione said.

The two laughed at the thought. Before they knew it, lunch hour was over and Hermione had Kathy's work journal to review. Hermione was even more impressed. Kathy had been a huge help with the Cruciatus Counter-Potion and was now helping with a Lycanthropy cure. She had some rather novel ideas and experiments with aconite, leading to one of the melted cauldron incidents she had earlier spoke of. It took up most of her time, as aconite was a complex and important material to work with. It was also the crucial ingredient to the Wolfsbane potion. She was close to brewing a proposed improved version of it that would hopefully lead to something more substantial. What it was, was anyone's guess, hence the mystery of Lycanthropy. Hermione noticed a small note on the side of the next to last page that said _Brandon, seven, Helga's. _Hermione grinned and called for Kathy.

"Yeah boss?" she said at the door.

"I'm quite pleased with your work," Hermione said. "I have good things to report to the Ministry next month. Who's Brandon?"

Kathy blushed. Hermione held up the journal and held it out for her.

"Chap I'm seeing," Kathy said softly.

"Is it serious? I mean, you don't have to tell me, it's a personal matter," Hermione said.

"I like him…a lot…I hope it gets serious," Kathy said with a blush.

"Say no more, I can tell you don't want to talk about it yet," Hermione said. "I'm always here for you when you do, all right?"

"I know," Kathy said.

At four, Hermione didn't have to tell anyone to start wrapping up their work. They were already at it.

"What is that horrid smell?" Hermione called out from her office.

"Burnt crocodile liver," Ian called out.

"Gosh Ian, do something quick! The stench is awful!" was heard from Sabrina.

"Now we all smell like that!" Ben exclaimed.

"Next time Ian, _gradually_ increase the heat," Kathy advised.

* * *

When Hermione arrived home, Severus was already there and had just put Gabby in her bassinet in the living room.

"What an interesting fragrance, muffin," Severus commented from the kitchen.

Wesley met her in the corridor. "EWWW, mum you stink!" Severus' laugh was heard from the kitchen.

"I'll be in the shower," Hermione quipped.

Half an hour later, Hermione emerged from the shower to find Severus waiting with a bathrobe.

"How was the first day back?"

"Not bad, Kathy took good care of things in my absence."

"What was that stench?"

"Burnt crocodile liver."

"Interesting material to be working with."

"Well, I've got an interesting bunch. Kathy also made an intriguing development with aconite last month."

After dinner, Hermione and Severus sat down and reviewed the work journals.

"This aconite idea is intriguing," Severus admitted.

"It must be have for her to melt a cauldron, she never melts cauldrons," Hermione said.

"And Miss Hawthorne? She could make a fortune on from the residuals from an improved Skele-Grow," Severus said.

"She doesn't know that, and doesn't really care, but I will let her know anyway," Hermione said. "It's such a simple idea, I'm surprised no one has come up with it before."

"That's the way with potions. Many people in the field are jumping to be the innovator of some fabulous new concoction, failing to recognize the inherent value in improving existing potions," Severus said. "What propelled her to pursue this?"

"Last month her bloke, Ian, broke his arm playing Quidditch and she said he could barely swallow the stuff. She had to drink some of the potion her sixth year when she took a tumble from the moving staircases and cracked a rib. She had to take a nausea potion for three days after. A chaser friend of hers from seventh year broke his arm and refused to drink it; he preferred to wear a cast for six weeks than drink the stuff."

"So she sees it as necessity?" Severus asked. "Curious, I didn't see this talent while she was my student."

"She has mentioned you a couple of times," Hermione said.

"How so?" Severus said.

"Is supper ready?" Hermione asked.

"Avoidance? From you?" Severus asked. "Believe me muffin, nothing you would say would surprise me. I've been called every name in the book."

"I'm not sure you want to hear what she has to say about your class," Hermione said.

"Please continue, I am curious," Severus said.

Hermione cleared her throat. "She did bring this Skele-Grow idea to you, in November of her NEWT year. She said you dismissed it, saying that it was waste of time. She said you accused her of being….unoriginal."

Severus frowned. "I would not have said that, not to a NEWT student with an innovative potion idea."

"Apparently, you did. You are a rather intimidating teacher."

"So she just quit the idea?"

"No Sev, it's right here," Hermione said, holding the notebook. "She just kept her mouth shut and did her work," Hermione said. "You are the Potions Professor at Hogwarts, and have been a potions master for what, 22 years now? In her mind, who was she to question that?"

"Did you feel that way when you were a student? Be truthful please."

"Yes," she answered.

"Then I have a problem," Severus said.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Hermione said.

"I am being realistic. I am a Potions Master, I'm supposed to recognize and develop talent in the field, not squash it," Severus said.

"Realizing it is the first step," Hermione said and kissed his cheek. "Not taking ten points for breathing too loud is the second step. Now can we eat supper? I'm starving. We can discuss your teaching techniques after."

"Impertinent witch," Severus grumbled half-heartedly.

"I am and you love it," Hermione said.

* * *


	32. Chapter 32 Dragons

**The Biggest Mystery**

**Chapter 32**- _Dragons_

* * *

When the Hogwarts term let out for the summer, arrangements were made for Gabby to stay with the Grangers while Hermione and Severus took Wesley to the dragon reservation. The Grangers were thrilled to have the five month old baby and took a week's vacation for the occasion. They still had a hard time believing that their grandson was going to a dragon reservation. However accustomed they were to the oddities of Hermione's life, some aspects of the magical world would never cease to amaze them.

"First we find out that that Merlin chap was indeed real, now dragons?" Mr. Granger quipped.

"Yes Dad, and unicorns as well," Hermione teased as she placed Gabby in his arms. "Take care of my baby girl."

"Of course we will," Mrs. Granger said.

Severus took a stuffed pygmy puff from his pocket and gave it to Gabby, who clutched it and grinned at her Dad. Her toothless grin melted his heart every time. Severus kissed the baby's cheek and little hand and stroked her cheek.

"She'll be in good hands," Mrs. Granger said to Severus. "We know how special she is to you."

* * *

They took a port key from the ministry to the Welsh Green Dragon Reservation at Wye River in Wales. They were met at the port key point by Charlie Weasley. He shook hands with each one and took a good look at Wesley.

"Ready to meet Hannah?" he asked.

Wesley looked at Charlie and shrugged. Charlie laughed. "Let's get you settled in a cottage and go over what's going to happen," he explained.

They were shown to a large cottage with two bedrooms, a large bathroom, kitchen and den.

"This is a lodge where we handlers live, but since we don't have many visitors, it's yours for the week," Charlie said.

Half an hour later, they sat in the den and Charlie explained what would happen the next few days. They would be given a tour of the reservation and get used to seeing the dragons. They would sit for some informative classes about the creatures then Wesley would be interviewed.

"At no time will Wesley be out of your sight," Charlie assured them. "Wesley may not be nervous, which is a good sign of his potential gift, but you are. We have no wish to frighten parents."

When it would be time for Wesley to "meet" a dragon, it would be one of the older females.

"The older ones, especially females, are the easiest to work with. They tolerate young creatures better than the others," Charlie explained. "He will come to no harm, we haven't had in incident with a Welsh Green in over two hundred years. Hannah's a good dragon."

"Young creatures?" Severus repeated.

"Please understand professor, they see us as creatures as much as we see them as creatures," Charlie said. "They do know we work to prevent their extinction, so they tolerate us. Well...some breeds anyway."

"Can we go now?" Wesley asked eagerly.

"After you and Hannah have had lunch," Charlie said. "Do you know what Welsh Greens eat, Wesley?"

"Uh huh, they like sheeps," Wesley said.

* * *

After lunch, the Snapes took an hour long tour of the reservation. Charlie pointed out the nesting cave where two females were currently guarding their eggs, their mates patrolling out front.

"We leave them alone at this time, you can't get near them," Charlie said.

He pointed out another cave where an egg had hatched three days prior.

"In about a week, they'll urge the baby out of the cave to show him or her off," Charlie said. "Dragons are proud creatures, especially of hatchlings."

"Will I get to see a baby dragon?" Wesley asked.

"Maybe," Charlie said then looked at Hermione and winked. "You've seen one, haven't you?"

Hermione nodded. "WOW MUM, REALLY?!" Wesley exclaimed.

"Yes Wes, when I was a girl in school with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron, we saw a dragon hatch from an egg in Hagrid's cabin," Hermione said. "Hagrid named him Norbert if I remember correctly." Wesley giggled.

After the tour, they all went to a small cottage situated among a grove of trees. Small, rolling hills surrounded the grove and a cave could be seen about a hundred feet away, with a pond and patches of trees scattered around the cave.

"Hannah resides in that cave," Charlie said. "Wesley will come with me."

"What of us?" Severus said.

"You two will stay here, in view of us at all times," Charlie said.

"WHAT??" Hermione shouted.

"Hermione, dragons do not permit those without the gift to approach them," Charlie patiently explained. "Wesley will be fine, I promise you this. Do you think I would let anything happen to him?"

"I am quite...uncomfortable with this," Severus said.

"I assure you professor, Hannah is one of our best dragons. When I discussed Wesley's case to the staff, she was everyone's first choice," Charlie said.

"You're not gonna let me?" Wesley asked in a voice barely heard. His bottom lip was shaking and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Hermione knelt to him. "You're not scared?" she asked.

"No mum," Wesley pleaded then said something quite mature for a six year old. "Charlie is Uncle Ron's brother, right?"

Hermione nodded.

"And Uncle Ron always looks out for me, right?"

Hermione smiled when she realized what he was saying. "So don't you think Charlie will look out for me, just like Uncle Ron?"

_Can't deny the logic!_ Severus thought.

"Hermione, don't you trust me? I wouldn't dare to even take him within sight of the cave if I didn't think it was safe," Charlie said. "The director of the reservation has the final say, and he has over a hundred years experience with dragons, forty with Hannah alone. I trust his opinion most and my experience with Hannah."

"Very well," Hermione said with a sigh.

"If anything should happen..." Severus said with quiet warning, "...you will be witness to the protective instinct of a mother. I'm sure you have seen it from dragons and _it will be nothing compared to Hermione with her wand_. Understand?"

Wesley listened to the warning with wide eyes. Charlie nodded. He held his hand out to Wesley.

"Come on Wesley, let's introduce you to Hannah," he said cheerfully to lighten the mood.

* * *

Severus took a seat by a small table in front of the window, his wand on table in front of him. Hermione had no interest in sitting down, preferring to pace back and forth in front of the window at the ready in case she felt Wesley was threatened. She bit her nails nervously.

"Muffin, how much do you pay for manicures, only to bite them to the quick?" Severus asked casually.

"Hush before I turn you into a sheep and make sure Hannah sees you," she quipped.

Severus snorted and flipped through a potions journal, glancing out the window to watch what was going on outside. Charlie and Wesley stopped next to the pond that was twenty feet from the cave.

"Now we wait," Charlie said.

"When will she come out?" Wesley asked.

Charlie shrugged. "When she feels like it. She may not come out at all."

Wesley slumped in disappointment. "Here's your first lesson about dragons, especially females: they do everything when _they_ want to."

A half hour passed, finding Wesley and Charlie chatting about Charlie's time in Romania when a huffing sound was heard from the cave.

_

* * *

In Hannah's cave_

220 year-old Hannah napped while her subconsciousness acknowledged the presence of the human creatures outside. She was dreaming of her last hatchling who was across the reservation with a new hatchling of his own. Her tail flicked when she heard the sound of a stone hitting water. She lifted her head and sniffed the air. She had company. One was the friendly human with a mane of fire (she was familiar with his scent) and the other was apparently a very young human male. She huffed, stretched and decided to take a look. She walked to the cave entrance and stuck her head out. When she did, the young human hopped up and down, pointing at her. Charlie smiled at Wesley's exuberance.

Hannah knew this called for investigation. The young human seemed excited to see her. Well, who wouldn't be excited at the sight of a noble Welsh Green, a female who hatched five dragons in her life? With her head held high, the 40-foot long by 30-foot tall, 10-ton dragon slowly ambled toward the two.

Hermione saw the dragon emerge from the cave and walk toward Wesley and Charlie. She was gripping the window sill with shaking hands, chest heaving and eyes as wide as saucers. This was more frightening than facing Voldemort, she was sure of it. How could Wesley have no fear at all? She was about to wet her knickers!

Charlie leaned over to talk softly to Wesley. "Make no sudden moves, let her come to you. If you can indeed sense what she's about, she and you will know."

Wesley nodded and swallowed as Hannah stopped before them. Wesley looked at her feet, the size of Gramma Granger's car; to her legs, which were the size of trees. He saw the smooth, shining scales on her chest and his gaze drifted up her neck to her head, seeing her nostrils flare as she took in his scent. He was enthralled.

_Can I see her eyes_? Wesley thought.

Hannah heard Wesley's silent question and lazily waved her tail. She looked down at the small human boy and let out a breath. So, another human with the gift. She could sense the innocent wonder of the boy and the love that permeated the boy. She looked at Charlie and huffed again. Charlie nodded and put his hand on top of Wesley's head. This meant that he was the boy's protector and that he could be trusted.

_Very well _Hannah thought.

She deliberately stepped back, extended her feet then lowered her body. She lowered her head until she was face to face with Wesley, looking in each of his soft brown eyes. Wesley was breathless. So were Hermione and Severus, both now on their feet as they saw Wesley face to face with the dragon.

Hannah laid her head on her legs, watched and waited.

"Look at her eyes," Wesley whispered. "Pretty silver eyes."

Hannah huffed proudly.

"She says thank you," Charlie said. "You can touch her snout now."

Wesley slowly brought his hand up and placed it on Hannah's nose, reveling in the feel of her scales.

* * *

Inside the lodge, Severus heard a thump from beside him and was startled when he looked at the source of the sound. Hermione had fainted. "My poor muffin," Severus said and waved his wand to revive her.

* * *

"Feels warm," Wesley said.

"So, what do you think?" Charlie asked with a grin.

Wesley had no words. Hannah was used to this. Humans were often silent when faced with the splendor of their species. At least this young one was being instructed properly. Hannah wrapped her tail around herself and closed her eyes.

"You may walk around her for a closer look," Charlie said. "She knows you mean no harm."

Hannah opened one eye and huffed. Of course, how could this hatchling harm her? Charlie and Severus walked around her, Charlie pointing out interesting facts about dragons as Wesley absorbed every word and every inch he saw. This was the best day of his life.

"Has Hannah had babies?" Wesley asked.

Hannah's head rose, she huffed and sniffed Wesley again.

"Yes, she's hatched five," Charlie said. "That's a record for Welsh Greens."

Hannah flicked her tail and bore her teeth. "She knows it too," Charlie said.

After two hours, Hannah decided to return to the cool darkness of her cave. She stood towering over Wesley again, lowered her head to him and nudged him lightly on the arm.

"Congratulations Wesley. She approves of you," Charlie said and bowed to Hannah. "Good day to you madame," he said. Wesley did the same.

They watched Hannah amble back to the cave and Wesley ran back to the cottage. He burst in breathless and tackled his mum and dad in hugs.

"Did you see???!!" he asked excitedly.

"Yes son, we saw," Severus said. "You did well."

"Yes, he did," Charlie said, coming into the cottage. "He has the gift, no doubt about it."

* * *

For the rest of the week, Wesley visited with other dragons and loved the pen where he saw three baby dragons frolicking, watched by their mothers. Hermione and Severus followed at a safe distance.

"These babies are six months old and weigh about eight hundred pounds," Charlie said.

They were the size of horses and Wesley cheered when he saw one of them sneeze, causing a small flume of weak fire shoot from his nostrils. The mother dragon huffed in pride and whipped her tail. Charlie explained that this had been a good year for breeding, especially among the Greens and Opaleyes.

"They're in New Zealand," Wesley announced.

"That they are," Charlie said.

The baby dragons looked at the curious sight of the excited young human at the fence. The sneezing baby walked to the fence and sniffed when he got to Wesley.

"Hi Sneezy," Wesley said.

"What if that dragon sneezes again with Wesley right there?" Hermione asked softly.

"The fence around the hatchling paddock has multiple charms to protect the sightseers," Charlie said over his shoulder.

The two other babies joined Sneezy. As they had been trained, all three extended their front legs and settled. Charlie looked to the mother dragons and placed his hand on Wesley's head. The mothers huffed and flicked their tails in approval. The human with the mane of fire could be trusted.

"You may touch them," Charlie said.

Wesley sat down and put his hand through the fence. All three babies butted heads, vying to be stroked by the human hatchling. One even licked Wesley's hand.

"Well, that's kind of...cute," Hermione commented.

"Or ascertaining what Wesley tastes like," Severus added softly.

"Severus, _please_, it's taken me days to get used to Wes being around them," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry muffin, I just never imagined that I would see a dragon lick my child," Severus said. Charlie stood up and looked at his watch.

"It's dinner time, they'll be letting the sheep in the paddocks soon," Charlie said.

"All right!" Wesley said and hopped up. The baby dragons hopped too, joining in the exuberance. They liked this young human.

"No Wesley, we don't watch them eat," Charlie said.

He had no intention of Wesley watching dragon dinner time. It was just too gruesome for a six year old to see. He never watched it himself if he could help it. As a result, he couldn't remember the last time he ate lamb. When the "bahhhing" of the sheep was heard at the paddock, the baby dragons hurried to their mothers. Charlie quickly ushered Wesley away and the group went to their cottage for their own dinner.

* * *

The last morning, they all met with the head Wizard of the reservation, Peter Whitcombe.

"Mr. Weasley has told me of this week," he said to the Snapes. "Young Wesley here has the gift, do you as his parents support him in this?"

"We do," Hermione said. "It's been amazing."

"Yes, I've received quite an education in dragons this week," Severus said.

"We have a mentoring program for growing dragon handlers," Peter said.

"We work with the Ministry to ensure the proper development of those with the gift."

"What kind of program?" Severus asked.

"With your permission, Wesley will be matched with one of the hatchlings and be kept informed of the dragon's growth and development with a monthly newsletter. For a month every summer, he can come back and receive more in-depth instruction here at the reservation, under the full supervision of an experienced handler," Peter said.

"Please mum and dad? Please?" Wesley asked.

"We don't need a decision today. You will leave here with a comprehensive _Welcome To the World of Dragons_ kit for both the parents and potential handler. Of course, it will ultimately be up to Wesley when he comes of age."


	33. Chapter 33 Zippity DooDah

The Biggest Mystery

Chapter 33- Zippity Doo-Dah!

_

* * *

March 6, 2015_

The day after Wesley's eleventh birthday, Hermione received a note from her Healer regarding her fertility case that had been studied since Gabby's birth. It had two sentences:_ I found the answer. Come to my office as soon as you can. _

It was a Saturday, and Wesley was left with the Potters so Severus and Hermione could see Healer Smythe. When they walked into the reception area, the receptionist told them, "I was told to leave some open time for you. I'll let him know you're here."

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in front of the hHealer's desk. He was flipping through a stack of papers about their case. He put the pile down, looked at them and smiled warmly.

"As you well know, I've been working on your fertility problem for a few years now. Yesterday, by accident, I found the answer to the problem. It was the birth control elixir."

"I haven't taken it in years," Hermione replied.

"That's a good thing. All of the known anti-conception elixirs have a common ingredient that a small percentage of witches are allergic to. You took these elixirs previously?"

"Yes," she said.

"It caused your uterus to react unfavorably, meaning it fought conception of your children and the ensuing pregnancies. Prolonged use of the elixir made the problem worse."

"I had no way of knowing that," she said.

"Is the damage permanent?" Severus asked.

"Thankfully, no. You can take an existing fertility potion to get your reproductive system working properly again. There may be some side effects, but nothing you can't handle," the healer said.

"What kind of side effects?" she asked.

"Mood swings, fevers, increased libido," the healer said. "In addition..." he said and cleared his throat. "Your uterus needs to become accustomed to...seminal fluid...to remind it of its job, so to speak," he said.

"Pardon?" Hermione and Severus asked at the same time.

"Your uterus needs increased exposure to semen," the healer explained patiently. "That, combined with Hermione's fertility potion should ensure conception."

Hermione snorted. "That won't be a problem."

"We have an elixir for wizards to increase their..." the healer said.

"I assure you sir, I have no problem with _output_," Severus said evenly.

"That has never been in question Professor, however, I can prescribe an elixir that will..." he stopped and cleared his throat again, "...prolong ejaculation."

A soft cough was heard from Severus. "Must be quite a potion," he quipped.

"Well, yes, it's quite successful. Now, as both of you are Potions mMasters, a group of healers-myself included- are interested in developing a anti-conception potion, an all-new one that doesn't include the offending ingredient. Are you interested?"

Hermione and Severus looked at each other with raised eyebrows. _A project? Research? A new potion?_

"Absolutely," they said together.

The Healer clapped his hands and said, "Wonderful! Now, let me write the script for the pharmacist so you two can get to work."

* * *

The Grangers were invited to dinner to tell them the news. During dessert, they were told about the potions.

Rebecca dropped her fork, not noticing the bit of pie that fell on her lap. "Must be quite a potion," she said primly.

Brian made a choking sound then slapped the table. "Magic never ceases to amaze me!" he said then started laughing. "My daughter can turn herself into a badger, my grandson can talk with dragons, and you can drink something that can increase the _zippity _from your _doo-dah_!"

He stopped talking, sputtering so bad he couldn't finish his sentence.

Rebecca slapped his arm. "Brian! Please! A little discretion!"

Hermione was scandalized at her father's comment. _Thank goodness Wesley's not here for this! Zippity from his doo-dah! _She looked sideways at Severus. She had never seen his face so red.

"Pumpkin, what we're really trying to say," Rebecca said then glared at Brian, "is that we hope everything works out best in the end."

"Thanks mum," Hermione said.

"Can you imagine the fortune a chap could make in our world if a potion like that existed?" Brian commented then stopped suddenly. He looked at his wife.

"Brian, don't even think about it. We are _dentists_, not obstetricians!" Rebecca said.

"It can't hurt to look into it, can it?" Brian asked.

_

* * *

September 1, 2015_

"Mum, please, everybody's looking," Wesley grumbled good-naturedly as Hermione hugged him for the sixth time. "They're waiting on me."

They were at Platform Nine and Three Quarters and Hermione was saying her last goodbyes to Wesley before he boarded the train for his first year at Hogwarts.

"You have your money? The lady with the snack cart will announce her arrival...are you sure you have all your books? Hannah's cage is securely locked? Hawk owls are very independent...Please try to.." Hermione babbled.

"Mum please! I'm ready! For weeks now!" he said.

He kept in mind what Severus had warned him about: Hermione would have a hard time letting her go. So would Gabby.

"You go now?" Gabby asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's time for Hogwarts," he said.

"Don't go Wessey," Gabby pleaded with big, teary eyes.

"Aww Gabby, don't do that, I'll be back at Christmas," he assured her. "Take care of my dragons for me."

He was speaking of the dozens of play dragons in his room back home. Gabby's eyes went wide. Her big brother wanted her to look after his dragons? She nodded wordlessly. The train whistle sounded and Wesley gave his mum and sister one last hug, quick kiss and hopped on the train.

He found the compartment with his "cousins," second-year twins Livvy and Liam Weasley, James Potter and his best friend, Travis Malfoy, also entering his first year. They talked animatedly about their summer adventures. Wesley was enchanting everyone with his story about his month at the Dragon Reserve.

"I don't know how you're not scared of the dragons," Livvy said.

"I've been going there since I was six, I love dragons, you know that," Wesley answered. "You can't be scared of dragons to be a dragon handler."

* * *

"Wesley Williams," Minerva called out.

Wesley, damp (from falling in the lake) and taller than the other first years shouldered his way through the first year crowd and hopped atop the stool. Minerva placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

"Hmm..a special gift does this one have...Gryffindor!" the hat announced. Wesley smiled, hopped from the stool and joined his table.

That night, he wrote his mum a letter detailing the train ride, his sorting and his new classmates. He left out falling in the lake and the quarrel he had with another student just before the sorting. Hermione lavished attention on Hannah when she arrived that night with Wesley's letter. She tore open the letter as Severus stepped through the floo. He said one word: "Gryffindor."

Hermione's eyes shined. "I knew it, I just knew it. He's settled in all right?"

"Yes, I paid a rare visit to the Gryffindor common room before I departed for the night," Severus said. "He is fine. Young wizards have been doing this for years. The question is, how are you?" he said and patted her stomach, now two months into pregnancy.

"Famished," she said.

"Let's dine out," Severus suggested.

"Good idea, Gabby's a bit sad about Wes leaving," she said. _So is his mum!_ she thought.

"Soon she'll have a new brother or sister to look after," Severus said.

* * *

A month into school, Wesley received his first detention. Severus heard about it at lunch.

"What happened?" Severus asked, glancing at the Gryffindor table. Wesley was frowning as he ate his soup. Another first year was patting his shoulder.

"He fought with another student during my class," Professor Sprout said.

"What was it about?" he asked.

"I believe that someone made a untoward comment regarding Mr. Malfoy," Professor Sprout said.

"Hmm." Severus said.

Travis Malfoy was his best friend. Wesley, although a good-natured boy, did have a temper like his mum, so the student must have said something pretty mean to have made him mad enough to stand up and fight for his friend. _Gryffindors!_ Severus told Hermione about it that night.

"He shouldn't be fighting, but he stood up for his friend," Hermione said. "I'll get an owl to him. By the way, what's he doing for detention?"

"Mixing Pomona's _special_ fertilizer," he said.

"By special, you mean the kind with dung in it?" she asked.

* * *

At the start of the Christmas holiday, Hermione and Gabby waited for the Hogwarts Express to arrive with Wesley. They stood with Rachel Malfoy, waiting for Travis.

"Where're the other two?" Hermione asked, referring to 4 year old Ariel and 2 year old Thomas Malfoy.

"With Narcissa, shopping and spoiling them silly, as grandparents should," Rachel said. "I'm glad for it, my parents aren't as doting."

"It's coming!" Ariel shouted and pointed at the shiny red locomotive chugging its way to the station.

"Yay Wesley!" Gabby exclaimed and hopped up and down.

If she wasn't five months pregnant, she would have been jumping up and down herself. She missed her sweet boy more than anyone knew. Wesley, Travis, the Weasley kids and James Potter hopped from the train and made their way to their parents.

"Mum, you got bigger," Wesley said quietly and laid his hand on her stomach.

"Well pumpkin, I am five months pregnant. Look at you, you got bigger too!" she said and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you so much! Ready to go home?"

_

* * *

April 10, 2016_

Wesley was writing an essay in Potions class when the Headmaster came into the classroom. He said something to Severus who rushed from the room. Wesley knew what was going on: his mum was having the new baby.

"Mr. Williams, you may accompany Professor Snape to St. Mungo's tomorrow morning to visit your mother," Albus said kindly.

Hermione was thrilled with the fact that her third pregnancy was problem free- no fainting spells and morning sickness was almost nonexistent. Delivery of the new baby went smoothly; only mild pain potions had been necessary. Severus arrived from Hogwarts just as she started pushing. During pregnancy, they opted to not find out the sex of the baby, wanting it to be a surprise on the big day. For his part, Severus was relieved at how smoothly the birth went. Gabby's birth had frightened him, and was amazed that Hermione even wanted to go through it again. She was calm for this birth and required only a minimum of pain medication, and delivered Aiden Robert Snape in just under an hour. She was holding the sleeping, eight pound Severus look-alike when he and Wesley came into her maternity suite.

"You look pretty," Wesley said shyly when he saw his mum and gave her flowers and a card.

"That she does," Severus said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Say hello to Aiden," Hermione said.

"Am I big enough to hold him?" Wesley asked.

"Yes, just be careful," Hermione said and gave the baby to Severus, who carefully placed the sleeping baby in Wesley's arms.

"He's so small," Wes whispered.

Wesley's first year ended and he was looking forward to the summer. He would be spending another month at the dragon reservation; he and Gabby were spending a week with Minerva in Scotland for a highland festival (they went every summer), and the Grangers were taking he and Gabby to Hawaii with them for a week.

Would anyone be having more fun than him? James, Livvy and Liam might: the Potters and Weasleys were going to the semifinals of the Quidditch World Cup. Travis and his dad were going on safari in Africa. How cool was that?

_Anyway, dragons are way cooler!_

* * *


	34. Chapter 34 Professor Snape

**The Biggest Mystery**

_Chapter 34_

_

* * *

June 15, 2016_

The school year ended and Severus was looking forward to uninterrupted family time, especially with the newest Snape arrival, 2 month old Aiden. He came home from the market to find Wesley and Gabby laughing and pointing at the antics of a badger in the living room.

"Is your mother entertaining you again?" he asked.

"I hope I have an Animagus," Wesley said with a sigh. "Aiden's asleep by the way."

"Mum's fun!" Gabby said as badger-Hermione crawled into her lap.

The badger growled and bore her teeth at Severus. "It seems as if your mother wants to play."

"Oh please Mum and Dad, pleeese!" Wesley and Gabby pleaded.

"Very well," Severus said with a smirk and put down the grocery bag.

In seconds, he transformed into a black cat. Hermione-badger jumped from Gabby's lap and crouched in front of the cat. Severus-cat flicked his tail and yawned.

_Impertinent feline! _th badger thought.

The badger bore her teeth and charged the cat. They playfully wrestled and nipped each other while the kids cheered. When a wail from Aiden was heard, the cat and badger looked to the nursery and transformed back to human form.

"Come along you two, help me in the kitchen while Aiden is fed," Severus said. "It was fun while it lasted."

"Dad, mum was winning, _again_," Wesley said.

* * *

Wesley was taken to the dragon reservation for a month and Gabby went with Minerva to the annual Highland festival. With Hermione at work, Severus was home with Aiden. He treasured the time alone with the baby. As when Gabby was a baby, he marveled at Aiden's tiny feet and hands, soft black hair and dark brown eyes. Shortly after four p.m. Hermione stepped through the floo to find Severus reading to Aiden from one of Gabby's mermaid storybooks.

"Mermaids?" Hermione asked and sat down. She slipped her shoes off and gave him a quick kiss.

"It hardly matters what we read to him at this point," he said and gave her the baby. She nuzzled his cheek, held him close and sighed.

"Hard day?" he asked.

"Another failed idea with wolfsbane and moonstone," she said and gave him a letter. "And this."

"There is no such place as London Wizarding University," Severus said. "Surely we would have heard about it before now."

"Apparently there is now," Hermione said.

**LONDON WIZARDING UNIVERSITY**

_To: Hermione Snape, Potions Master_

_British Ministry for Magic_

_Department of Mysteries_

_Greetings! _

_In view of your experience and qualifications, we at London Wizarding University wish to extend to you the position of Professor of Potions starting this September. Enclosed is information about the world's newest institution to further the education and knowledge of the best minds magic has to offer. We hope to meet with you personally and show you what London Wizarding University has to offer. _

_Best Regards,_

_Franklin P. Davis, M.A._

_Dean of Faculty_

"How do you feel about leaving the Ministry?" Severus asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, but this is intriguing. I really should see what it's all about," she said, reading the letter again.

The next day, she took notified her staff that she would be taking a day's vacation time during the next week. She didn't want to tell them exactly what she would be doing, not yet. She notified Franklin Davis that she was interested in seeing the University and would be free June 20th. Mr. Davis eagerly accepted.

_

* * *

June 20th_

Hermione arrived at the designated Apparition point for the University that was not quite in what she thought was London proper, but was in an area just northwest of Hyde Park called Bayswater. She saw what Muggles would see: five modern, well-kept three-story office buildings, but the wards felt like Hogwarts, so she knew better. A wizard strolled from the doors of the center building.

"Madame Snape I presume?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "And you are?"

"Frank Davis, at your service, I am pleased to see you this morning," he said with a small bow. "Would you care for tea?"

He was a pleasant enough looking man with dark blond hair, green eyes and walked with a slight limp. She knew all too well what that was like. They chatted on the way to his office, he pointing out various places of interest around the campus.

"The campus construction was completed a month ago," he said.

"I had heard rumors of this university last year, but I never knew it would come to fruition," she said. "You'll have to excuse me, I just had a baby two months ago. Between that and a project at work, I've apparently been living under a rock."

"Oh, what kind of project?" he asked as they made their way to his office. His office was large but comfortable office, adorned with rare plants and pictures of his family.

"I like Herbology, but Arithmancy is my passion," he said. "Please, have a seat."

She did and he took seat behind his desk and pulled a file from a drawer. He cleared his throat and spoke.

"Hermione Snape, nee Granger, 1998 graduate of Hogwarts, top of your class. Winner of the Order of Merlin, First Class for your part in defeating Voldemort. Attained the rank of Potions Master as an Auror in America, quite an accomplishment for one so young. Upon returning to Britain, you took a position as an Unspeakable with the Department of Mysteries, where you are now a Department Chair."

A woman came into the office, smiled apologetically at Hermione and spoke quietly to Mr. Davis. He nodded and continued.

"You've won several awards and have been published numerous times for your work, and let's not forget your Transfiguration Mastership. Have I left anything out?" he asked.

"Yes, my biggest accomplishment, my children and husband, my biggest supporters."

"Of course, that goes without saying," he said. "Which is why I believe this position will appeal to you. As your husband is a teacher at Hogwarts, I can only imagine what he goes through. Teaching at this level is vastly different from that that of Hogwarts."

He rose from his desk, walked to the window and continued.

"Students arrive here already educated. They are here because they want to be here to further their education, to acquire more knowledge. They come from every corner of the globe, and...social status means nothing. Everyone here is a wizard or witch, that's it."

He took a seat at his desk again and clasped his hands on top of the desk.

"Please continue, you have my attention," Hermione said.

"Would you like to see the Potions classrooms and labs?" he asked.

Hermione was thunderstruck at the size of the classroom- it was as large as the Hogwarts Great Hall.

"This is where the lectures are held, the practical work is done in the labs," he said.

Hermione thought she would swoon when she saw the lab. It was a Potions Master's dream. It made her lab at the ministry look like Wesley's old potions play set. After the tour of the labs and the rest of the campus, they went back to his office.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

"I'm impressed," she said.

"Good to hear. Now, to the heart of the matter," he said and gave her a booklet of parchment to read. It outlined the basics of her duties as a Professor, her salary and benefits. Not that the money meant that much, but it was almost twice what she was currently making at the Ministry. Her last pay rise raise had been just over five years ago.

"I need to talk to my husband before I come to a decision," she said.

"Of course," he said. "But I do need to hear from you within the week, so the faculty can be presented to the public in time for registration."

"Very well, you will hear from me in a week's time."

* * *

That night, she and Severus sat on their bed, looking over the booklets and contract for London Wizarding University professors.

"Teaching at this level is nothing compared to the dunderhead level," he said. "I think you would find it rewarding."

"I can't deny how appealing it is but-" she said and bit her lip.

"But you have an attachment to your present circumstances," he said. "Understandable, you've been there for a long time, have good friends and have made some significant accomplishments."

"I need to talk to my department," she said. "If I leave, it will affect effect them most."

And the next day, she did. They were shocked at the suddenness of the announcement.

"Are you seriously thinking of leaving?" Ian asked.

"Yes, or I wouldn't be here talking to you about it," Hermione said.

"Who's going to take your place?" Sabrina asked.

"I would recommend Kathy," Hermione said. "She's been here longer than any of you and has acted as Department Chair in my place numerous times. She would be a capable supervisor."

Three days later, she made her decision and made an appointment with head of the Department of Mysteries. He greeted her with a handshake and offered her a seat.

"Dean Davis contacted me, I was wondering what you would decide," he said.

"I decided to accept the offer," she said.

"I don't suppose there's anything I could say to change your mind, is there?" he asked with a warm smile.

"Afraid not," she said.

He sighed. "Very well. I'll be sorry to see you go. You brought new life to the department, made some significant advances and mentored a fine team. Have you a replacement in mind?"

"Yes, my lab supervisor, Kathryn Amblee."

On July 1st, the department held a farewell party in her honor.

"To the best boss a bloke could have," Ian said and saluted Hermione with his cup.

"No, to the best department a boss could ask for," Hermione said and saluted the four. "And congratulate your new boss, Kathy."

_

* * *

August 1, 2016_

The Daily Prophet and dozens of other papers from around the globe included a section announcing the opening of London Wizarding University. Degree offerings, schedules and faculty members were presented. Hermione laughed when she saw her brief bio in the paper.

**_Hermione J. Snape, Professor of Potions_**

**Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, 1998**

**American Magical Administration, Master of Potions, 2000**

**British Ministry of Magic, Master of Transfiguration, 2003**

**Former Auror, American Magical Administration**

**Former Unspeakable, Department of Mysteries-Department Chair, Division of Potions Research**

**Professor Snape is a recipient of the Order of Merlin First Class for her role in the defeat of Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts. She is a contributing writer for ****Potions Monthly, ****Alchemy Times**** and ****Working Witch.**** She is married to Potions Professor Severus Snape of Hogwarts and is the proud mother of Wesley, Gabrielle and Aiden.**

A constant stream of owls arrived for her that day, congratulating her on her new job. A week later, the new campus was flooded with potential students touring the campus. Hermione, the freshman and sophomore year professor, gave a presentation with the junior and senior year professor, a German wizard named Fritz Adler. She had until September 1st to develop a curriculum, make the lab ready for students and decide on texts to use. Professor Adler was a great help, as he had been the Potions Professor for Durmstrang.

_September 1st, 2016_

Hermione stood outside the double doors leading to the Potions classroom. She would make her entrance at precisely nine a.m. Taking a page from Severus' book about getting the student's attention, she entered the classroom. She opened the doors (not banging them open) with a wave of her hand and stepped through. Strolling purposely to the front, her royal blue satin robe billowing behind, she nodded at students in greeting before taking her place in front. She scanned the room, taking note of the 76 students watching eagerly as she prepared to speak.

"Good morning and welcome to Freshman Potions, I am Professor Snape. I congratulate your decision to further your knowledge in the field of Potions. I will present you with a challenging, engaging course of instruction, and in return I expect you to put forth your best effort."

She extended her arm and summoned a folder from the desk with the class roll. Many students murmured in appreciation: not many wizards or witches could do silent, wandless magic. No student in the class could.

"Let's get started, shall we?" she stated.

* * *


	35. Chapter 35 Peaches

**The Biggest Mystery **

Chapter 35- Peaches

* * *

_June 2002_

Hermione, now 42, watched Wesley cross the platform and take his graduation scroll from Severus. He took the post of Headmaster in Wes' fifth year when Minerva decided to retire and join Albus in retirement. Hermione was offered a teaching position at Hogwarts and possibly be the Deputy Headmistress, but she loved her job at the University too much to leave. She was one of the most popular professors at the University and many new discoveries were made by her students. No teacher could have been more prouder. Wesley returned to his friends, found Gabby's face in the crowd and winked at her. Gabby, a Slytherin, had finished her first year and adored her brother. He was leaving behind a record as a prefect, nine 'O' NEWTs and Quidditch captain, leading his house to the Quidditch Cup the past two years. Wesley looked so much like his father, and even after 13 years of marriage to Severus, Travis' death all those years still tugged at her heart. Wesley would never know his biological father, but as far as Wes was concerned, Severus was his father. In Severus' mind, Wes was his son. In a week he would be leaving to pursue his lifelong dream at the dragon reservation as a handler. Hermione still had a hard time believing her son was going to live with dragons. Years ago he was matched with Sneezy, a baby dragon he had "met" all those years ago. Sneezy, now 17 years old, was half the size of a full grown dragon. It took about fifty years, give or take a decade, for dragons to mature to their full size. True to his name, Sneezy still sneezed.

The chatter at the Snape house that night was lively, with the exception of Gabby. Everyone knew why. She was going to desperately miss her beloved big brother. Wes noticed and was trying to make her feel better; he hated seeing her hurting.

"Why don't I take my best girl out to Fortescue's tomorrow?" he asked.

Gabby thought he was talking about his girlfriend of two years, Diane, a Hufflepuff graduate who was also taking exception to his leaving. "I'm sure Diane would like that."

"I'm not talking about Diane, silly, I'm talking about you."

"Don't call me silly!" Gabby shouted and ran from the kitchen.

Six year old Aiden looked at his fleeing sister curiously. "Gabby mad?"

The next day after lunch, Wes took Gabby to Fortescues. She ordered her usual favorite and gave Wesley a faint thank you.

"Wanna talk?" he asked when they sat down.

She shook her head. "You're leaving, there's nothing to talk about."

"We have lots to talk about. You just finished your first year, that's really something."

She shrugged.

"You're still planning to try out for _your house_ Quidditch team, right?" She frowned cutely at the way he said 'your house.' He knew it always riled her.

"Why do you say _your house_ like that? Dad's a Slytherin!"

"Dad will have someone to help with his work now, besides Mum. Potions are your thing."

That much was true. At 12 she already displayed a talent for potions making.

"And this summer, you get to take Aiden to the Highland festival with Aunt Minny. The job of helping out with Aiden falls to you now, can you do it? Cause if not, I'll just have to call the reservation and let them know that-"

"No! I can help out as good as you can!"

"Glad to hear it."

The next Friday, Wesley packed his belongings and stood in the living room. He would be apparating directly to the reservation that morning to get settled in over the weekend and start his career as a dragon handler Monday morning.

"Well, this is it," he said. He wasn't nervous or frightened. He was a young adult wizard now, confident and looking forward to taking his place in the world doing what he loved. Hermione hurried forward and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you. Write as often as you can, and if you need anything, anything at all-"

"Mum, I'll be fine. Won't I Gabby, like we talked about?"

She nodded solemnly. When Severus stepped forward, Wesley beat him to it and hugged him.

"I'll miss you Dad."

"I'll miss you too, son. Be careful around those creatures and write often as your mother says."

He looked down to little Aiden whose bottom lip was quivering.

"You look after Henry, ok?" The old cat was winding around Wesley's legs, saying his goodbyes too.

He hugged Hermione one last time, winked at Gabby and left with a soft pop of apparition. With a muffled sob, Hermione left the drawing room.

_June 2028_

_Another child leaving_, Hermione thought.

Hermione watched with pride as Gabby crossed the platform to take her graduation scroll from her Dad, her Head Girl badge gleaming from her chest. She exchanged the badge for the scroll and her house cheered when she raised it. Wesley stood and cheered loudest. His wife of five years smiled sweetly at him when he cheered for his little sister. Aiden, a Gryffindor who just finished his first year, waved at his sister when he caught her eye. She winked at him much like Wesley often winked at her.

There was no prouder father in the Great Hall then Severus. Gabby was leaving with the highest grades of her year, won Slytherin the Quidditch House Cup with a spectacular snitch catch, and was leaving at the end of August for France. She was going to apprentice with the Potions Master at Beauxbatons for three years to attain her Master of Potions. Hermione was startled when the crowd rose to their feet to congratulate the class of 2009. She saw Severus' eyelids twitch when Gabby's beau, a Ravenclaw named Alex Moore, give his own congratulations. Hermione chuckled shook her head, remembering the day in Gabby's fifth year when Severus came home and announced that he had caught his daughter and Alex snogging heatedly in an alcove behind a suit of armor.

_"Severus, what happened? You look like you've been dungbombed by Peeves...repeatedly."_

"I caught our daughter in the clutches of a dunderheaded twit behind the suit of armor on the second floor."

"Clutches of a dunderheaded twit?"

"They were kissing!"

"Oh dear, I was wondering when it would happen and if you were going to be the one to discover it."

"You knew?"

"I'm not blind, Severus, and you shouldn't be either! She is a beautiful young witch, whether you acknowledge it or not, and it was only a matter of time before some young wizard made his move. It's not all the fault of the boy, you know. She could have said no."

"There is no one at that school worthy of her, no one!"

That night, Gabby sent a letter to her mother.

**Mum-  
You probably already heard it from Dad, but I was kissing Alex after dinner, that all. There was nothing sordid going on, and it was the first time I'd ever kissed him, or anyone for that matter. Dad caught us and in the end, Alex had to go to Madame Pomfrey for a calming draught he scared him so bad. Mum, we weren't doing anything beyond kissing, I swear it. Dad was totally out of control and now I'll be lucky if Alex even looks at me again. I'm not sure if there's anything to be said or done to make Dad feel better, but I just wanted you to know what happened.**

All my love,  
Gabby

Now here they were, 2 years later and the two were still a couple, and planned to be for the forseeable future. Whereas they saw Wesley maybe once or twice a year, Gabby would return from France every weekend and holiday during her apprenticeship. This summer however, the whole family was going on holiday to the Snape home in Spain. Hermione planned to recreate the picnic they had all those years ago on honeymoon. The peaches would taste even better this time around.

_June 2034_

For the last time, Hermione watched Severus give a graduation scroll to one of their children. Severus handed the scroll to Aiden with a solemn nod, which he returned, then threw his arms around his Dad. After the hug, he turned to his friends in the crowd and pumped his fists in the air. The Snape family rose and cheered him too. As when Gabby left Hogwarts, they would be heading to Spain for holiday before Aiden left for training with the Wigtown Wanderers, the Quidditch team that signed him before he left Hogwarts. Aiden was the biggest thing to hit Hogwarts quidditch since Harry Potter, and by his seventh year, four professional scouts were attending Hogwats matches to see his play at Chaser. When he scored eight goals in Gryffindor's cup winning match, the scout from Wigtown Wanderers approached him after the match and made him an offer to play for them.

_In Spain the next day..._

Hermione sat on a rocking chair on the back porch and watched her family. There was Wes, now 30, with his wife and their three kids. Gabby was there with Alex and their two year old twin boys. Aiden was playing with one of Wesley's kids on a play broom. He wasn't seeing anyone. He wanted to get his Quidditch career going and have plenty of galleons saved before he even started thinking about romantic entanglements.

"I'll be too busy with training and matches anyway, but I do have nephews and nieces to spoil at least."

"Gramma, look!" the young flyer squealed at Hermione.

"You're far too young and beautiful to be called gramma," a voice purred in her ear. She snorted. Severus silently appeared behind her chair.

"Well, thanks for humoring a 55 year old witch," she said wryly.

"And what would you tell a 74 year old wizard?" he asked softly, nipping her earlobe.

"EEWW! Grandpa is kissing gramma!" one of Wesley's kids shouted.

"Indeed I am, and now I will take your grandmother on a _picnic_," he announced with emphasis.

"Will there be peaches on said picnic?" Hermione asked demurely.

"Absolutely."

* * *

_Finite.  
_


End file.
